Ganar no lo es todo
by Kiryuu Yumi
Summary: ACTUALIZACION Capitulo 35 Recuerdos parte 7:El anhelo de un "Te amo" Entre la generación de los milagros aparece una chica la cual se involucra con su pasado, ¿sera que ella tuvo que ver con su separación como equipo? Después de dos años ella aparece de vuelta- esperen, ahora es un ¿chico? ¿Que tramara con todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

—Ganar no lo es todo-Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de desaparecer de su vida.

—chan... Rou-chan.. ROU-CHAN!-Akashi abre sus ojos y se da cuenta de que fue en sueño.-

_(Solo fue un sueño..)(Ya han pasado dos años...)_

.

.

.

—Oye, Kuroko!-Kagami Taiga nota que su compañero lleva una mirada mas seria de lo usual.

—Hm?-Kuroko es despertado de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede? Has estado pensativo todo el día.-

—Kagami-kun... No es nada solo recordaba algo.-Dice, el muchacho de cabello celeste, al notar la preocupación de su amigo.

—Oigan Kagami, Kuroko vengan aquí la entrenadora tiene algo que decirnos.-Su capitán se nota medio nervioso.

—Gracias Hyuga-kun, bien chicos espero que estén preparados porque adivinen ¿quién consiguió un partido importante en estos días?-Dice Riko con una sonrisa.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento...-El pobre Hyuga sabe que algo no anda bien.

—¿Por qué Hyuga?-Pregunta Teppei sin entender lo que dijo su mejor amigo.

—¡Estaremos contra la liga de los milagros en un torneo!-Anuncia Riko feliz.

_—(Mierda, lo sabia ella no dejaba de ir hacia todos lados en estos días debe haberle pedido a uno de los amigos de su padre que ideara el torneo)-_El azabache tenia razón el torneo era realizado por uno de los ex-alumnos de su padre.

—¡Que! Entrenadora es en serio?! Apenas pudimos con ellos en la Witer Cup!-Decían a gritos los pobre chicos de primer año.**  
**

—¡Callense!-Grita la entrenadora al ver el pavor de los chicos.

—Hic!-

—Pero no se preocupen no solo ellos competirán en el torneo.-Sonriente anuncia haciendo que el capitán se de cuenta que algo malo sigue.

—Huf-Suspiran los chicos aliviados. **  
**

—También habrán escuelas muy fuertes así que mejor comencemos a prepararnos!—

—Waa!-Chillan los de primer año-Pero entrenadora!—**  
**

—¿Qué sucede chicos?-Les dice con una mirada que hela al mismo Ártico.

—Kagami, Kuroko digan algo!-Buscan ayuda por cualquier medio.

—Bien! Otro partido contra ellos me pregunto cuan fuerte se han vuelto ahora!-Aunque el descerebrado de su amigo no les presta atención.

—¿Kagami también?-Salen en busca de a quien creen su salvación.

—... a decir verdad yo también estoy emocionado.-Mostrando su cara inexpresiva como siempre da su opinión.

—¿Incluso Kuroko? Waa! Capitán diga algo!-

Sin mas remedio le toca hablar al capitán de Seirin el cual esta suspirando.

—Aunque creo que es muy de prisa, no negare que me interesa, ¿Ademas que clase de berrinche están haciendo? Recuerden que somos el equipo de basket de Serin seremos los numero uno de Japón, no es tiempo de andar lloriqueando!-Las fuertes y motivadoras palabras de su capitán los deja satisfechos.

—Capitán! Tiene razón vayamos a entrenar!-

—Bien dicho Hyuga!-

—De nada Izuki, solo vi que ellos necesitaban un poco de aliento, ya que al no ser titulares se sienten un poco excluidos pero todos nosotros somos Seirin y llegaremos a la victoria.-

—Buen discurso Hyuga lastima que ya todos están entrenando.-Anuncia su amigo Kiyoshi el cual lo estaba esperando.

—Esos malditos! Los matare, solo esperen, Riko hazlos correr hasta que no sientan las piernas!-El modo yandere de Hyuga ha salido

—Bien, todos den 20 vueltas afuera-Dicta la entrenadora y el capitan se rie de forma siniestra- Tu también Hyuga-kun

—Eh, pero yo-Él no se esperaba eso

—Sin peros, tú eres el capitán da el ejemplo.-_(Al parecer este partido los esta emocionando a todos, aunque todavía tengo una duda sobre esta preparatoria no la conozco de antes, la preparatoria Shirotsuki que clase de equipo tendrá...)  
_

.

.

.

—Atsushi te buscan.-Le informa su amigo Himuro algo extrañado.

—Eh quien es Muro-chin?-Sorprendido a Atsushi se le caen la bolsa de dulces que llevaba

—Atsu-chan estoy de vuelta.

**Bien esta es mi primera historia cuéntenme si les gusto y si quieren que la siga.**

** Akashi es tan lindo aunque medio loco(? pero eso lo hace lindo :3**


	2. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro**

—Atsu-chan, volví.

—Ai-chan!**-**Por sorpresa, se le cae un bolsa de dulces.

—¿Atsushi quien es ella?(_Atsushi se a puesto extraño con tan solo verla_)

—¿Ai-chan cuando volviste?-Pregunta el gigante de Yosen con un tono preocupado.

—Hace unos días, me entere que jugabas basket aqui y quise venir a saludar.-Responde la chica con una mirada serena.

—¿Ai-chan ya has hablado con Aka-chin?-El semblante sereno que tenia la joven se convierte en uno serio.

—No es necesario que él sepa que he vuelto.

—Pero Ai-chan, Aka-chin-!

—Atsushi... Veo que han crecido...-Dice con un aire melancólico el cual solo dura unos segundos-Bien me voy tengo cosas que hacer fue un gusto volverte a ver.** -**Se retira sin decir mas.

—Ai-chan espera!

—Atsushi! Espera no puedes irte de la practica!¿Ademas quien es ella?-Pregunta su amigo preocupado, aunque su cara no lo demuestre, por la reacción de Atsushi.

—...Ella era... nuestra amiga...-Es lo único que responde.

.

.

.

—¡Bien chicos un descanso de diez minutos!-Les informa su entrenadora, Riko.

—Uff, al parecer la entrenadora esta entusiasmada con este torneo.-Menciona Izuki.

—Es cierto Izuki, pero si sigue asi... TERMINARA MATANDO A TODOS-Responde el Hyuga al ver a sus pobre compañeros y amigos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**—**Resiste Kuroko no nos dejes!-Kagami intentando reanimar a su amigo el cual se le escapa su alma.

—¡Riko, no te estas excediendo un poco!?-Se queja el capitán.

—¿De que hablan? Solo fueron 50 vueltas, 90 abdominales, triplique se practica normal... 100 saltos...Tal vez me emocione un poco...

—¡CLARO QUE SI!-Responden los miembros de Seirin

—KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-Se escucha a lo lejos

—Hm que es eso?-Se pregunta Koga

—KUUUUUUUUUUURRRO-

—Temo que ya se lo que es.**-**Dice un Kuroko no muy feliz

—Si, yo también.-Responde su amigo Kagami

De pronto se abre la puerta del gimnasio y una sombra rubia atrapa a Kuroko

—KUROKOCCHI! Te extrañe!**-**Dice, un meloso Kise abrazando a Kuroko.

—Me alegra que no volvamos a ver Kise-kun pero ¿podrías dejarme ir? No soy un peluche para abrazar.**-**Responde un Kuroko enojado

—Waa, que malo encima que venimos a visitarlos!

—¿"Venimos"?-Se preguntan los miembros de Seirin

—KISE NO SALGAS CORRIENDO UNA VEZ QUE LLEGUEMOS IDIOTA!**-**Entra un Kasamatsu enojado con una patada voladora.

—Si senpai~**-**Responde un Kise adolorido

—¿Kaijo? ¿Que hacen aquí?-Pregunta Izuki

—Venimos a hablar sobre el torneo que viene.-Responde el entrenador de Kaijo que esta entrando por la puerta junto a los demás integrantes de Kaijo.**  
**

—¿Tienen alguna duda sobre el torneo?**-**Les pregunta Riko.

—Si, supongo que como todos los entrenadores tienes la misma duda, ¿Cual es esta preparatoria que participa este año?-Dice, sacando un papel para mostrarle.

—¿Preparatoria? ¡Esta es!-Se sorprende Riko al mirar el papel.

—La preparatoria Shirotsuki. De seguro tampoco debes saber ¿cual es su equipo de basket o si?

—No, nunca la oí mencionar.

—No me sorprende ya que no son muy bueno, una vez tuvimos una practica con ellos. Lo que me sorprende es que este año a derrotado a muchas preparatoria fuertes. La pregunta es ¿Como una preparatoria así, se hizo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo?-Pregunta el entrenador

—Cuando jugamos con ellos, no tenían espíritu de juego así que simplemente les ganamos, lo que nos sorprendió fue que ellos no habían anotado ni un punto.-Comenta Kasamatsu.**  
**

_-(El equipo de basket de la preparatoria Shirotsuki..¿Qué clase de equipo sera?)-_

**Bien hasta aquí quedo, ¿quien sera esa chica con Atsushi? ¿Como sera el equipo de esa misteriosa preparatoria? Para saber mas sigan leyendo n.n**


	3. Día de Practicas

**Día de Práctica**

—Ahh, Atsu-chan a crecido tanto me pregunto como estarán los demás.. Quiero verlos...-Menciona cierta chica que salio de la preparatoria Yosen hace un rato.

-Bip bip-Suena un teléfono al cual ella no le presta atención, hasta darse cuenta que es el suyo, y lo saca a la velocidad de la luz.

—Um, ¿¡Hola!?-Grita nerviosa.

—Kai! ¿Qué estas haciendo trae tu trasero aquí de vuelta, el descanso termino hace 10 minutos a donde te fuiste?-Le responde la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Wa! Lo siento sempai!¡Estaré ahí en diez minutos!-Se pone en marcha hacia la estación más cercana.

—Diez minutos!?¡Te matare!¡Apúrate idiota!

—No se preocupen llegare a tiempo.. Para que ganemos.-Responde con una sonrisa

-Bip-Le cortan

—...Waaaaaa estaré allí en 5 minutos!-Sale corriendo mientras lloriquea.

-Al otro lado del telefono-

—Ese idiota como se va sin decir nada solo por ver esta bolsa de dulces, ¡estamos a mitad de un partido! Le haré que me presente a su hermana menor por esto.-

.

.

.

—¿¡Ni un solo punto!?¡Eso es imposible!-Gritan los chicos de Seirin conmocionados por la noticia.

—Oigan dejen de gritar, nosotros tampoco lo podíamos creer, simplemente jugar contra ese equipo nos hizo dar cuenta que no todos los equipos se recuperan de una derrota.-Expresa el capitán de Kaijo.

—Wow senpai no sabia algo como eso.-Comenta el As de Kaijo algo sorprendido.

—Es que fue un año antes de que tu entraras.-Responde Yukio.

—Kise, ¿no te parece conocido el nombre de esa preparatoria?-

—No, ¿por qué entrenador?-Le pregunta Kise extrañado por la pregunta.**  
**

—No, por nada._(No es necesario decirlo si no se acuerda)_**  
**

—Más importante todavía Ku~ro~ko~cchi~ Tengamos un partido de practica ya que estamos aquí~ Ne entrenador?-Pregunta Kise intentando abrazar a Kuroko el cual se lo impide.

—Un partido, no es una mala idea.-Menciona la joven entrenadora**  
**

—Me parece bien.-Responde el entrenador de Kaijo

.

.

.

—Uff eso si fue un partido bien echo Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi~

*GAME OVER*

El As de Kaijo y el dúo de primero de Seirin tuvieron que quedarse sentados ya que no les permitieron jugar.

—Waa! Senpai esto es frustrante ¿por qué ustedes juegan y nosotros no?!-Se queja Kise, ya aburrido.**  
**

—¡Cállate Kise! Si ustedes entraran seria un partido muy complicado. Ademas hay que cuidar de los Aces para el torneo que viene~-Responde Yukio entonando con maldad la ultima parte.

—¿¡Por que dijo esa ultima parte con ese tono de burla Kasamatsu-sempai!?

—Kise-kun puedes hacer silencio trato de jugar un partido.-Reclama Kuroko mientras juega con Kagami.**  
**

—Ah!¿Por que empezaron sin mi?-Se queja Kise.

—Porque tu estabas ocupado gritando Kise, ahora espera a que terminemos.-Menciona Taiga.

—Ahh! Esta bien!-Acepta mientras hace un puchero.**  
**

.

.

.

—Bien terminamos, Kise ¿quieres jugar?

—Al fin!-Emocionado Kise para jugar.

—Kise ya nos vamos, ven aquí!-Lo llama un Yukio algo enojado.**  
**

—¿Qué? ¿Ya termino el partido? TToTT Pero no pude jugar!-Lloriquea el modelo.

**—**Sera hasta la próxima Kise-kun.-Menciona Kuroko para calmarlo.

—...Kurokocchi... Kurokocchi~.-Corre hacia Kuroko un Kise conmocionado por las palabras de su amigo.**  
**

—Ya vamonos!-Lo agarra un Yukio enojado antes de que Kise pueda asfixiar al de pelo celeste- Nos vemos en el torneo Seirin!

—¡Nos vemos allí!-Responde un emocionado Kagami.**  
**

—Kagami-kun

—¿Qué sucede Kuroko?

—¿Quieres la revancha?**-Kuroko 2, Kagami 0-**

—¡Claro que si!

—Ustedes dos... ¡Pónganse a limpiar!-Los golpea su joven entrenadora.**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Bien, chicos ya es hora de irnos descansen bien su fin de semana!

**—**Eh?-Responden todos al unisono.

—¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Riko extrañada-

—Nada, solo que nos parece extraño que nos dejara libre ya que siempre estamos entrenando el fin de semana.

—Oh? ¿No se los dije? El primer partido es el lunes así que quiero que descansen sus cuerpos.

—¿EL LUNES? ¿Tan pronto? Entrenadora el lunes estamos en clases no, podemos jugar.-Mencionan los chicos de primer año, no es que les preocupen las clases pero aun así les parece raro.

—No se preocupen pedí esos días para el club de basket así qtue están autorizados a faltar.

—Pero no es muy pronto...

—¡A que temen chicos pase lo que pase nosotros ganaremos!-Responde Hyuga

—Capitán... ¡Tiene razón!

—¡Juntemos nuestras manos como una afirmación a nuestra victoria!

—Vamooos Seirin!-Uniendo sus manos dejando en claro que su meta es ganar, comienzan a irse.

—Ah, casi lo olvido Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun ustedes tendrán que ir a este sitio el fin de semana juntos.-Les dice Riko mientras les enseña un papel.**  
**

—¿Un deportivo?-Pregunta el de cabello rojizo.

—Ya que hoy estuvieron holgazaneando quiero que vayan allí y hagan distintas clases de deportes, eso los ayudara en sus habilidades físicas.

—Eh?

—Y me enterare si no fueron ya que mi padre estará allí a guiarlos, así que buena suerte.-Dejando en claro que no tienen escapatoria, deja al dúo de primero y se retira escuchando un "si" de parte de los dos.

.

.

.

En las canchas de salto a garrocha de algun deportivo, se nota a alguien entrenando.

**-Cae-**Argh todavía no puedo hacerlo.-Menciona la chica de cabello marrón- No me arrepiento pero aun así... duele...Rou-chan...-Le dice al aire mientras se le escapan algunas lagrimas.

**Bien hasta aquí quedo! Si tienen la duda de cuanto salio Seirin vs Kaijo este es el resultado: Seirin 69 Kaijo 62. Esto se debió a los gritos seguidos de cierto jugador de Kaijo que no estaba en la cancha y des concentraba a sus compañeros:**

**-Kasamatsu esta por tirar-AHHH KUROKOCCHI DEJAME ANOTAR!-Kise jugando a un vídeo juego- **

**-Falla- Cállate Kise!**

**-Kaijo tiene la pelota- SEEEEENPAIS! USTEDES PUEDEN!-Kise perdió en su juego y estaba mirando-**

**Eh? -Se la roban-**

**¡Que te calles Kise!**

**-Kasamatsu tiene la pelota otra vez- ...-Mira a Kise y este le sonríe-**

**DEJA DE MIRARME KISE ME DES CONCENTRAS!-Le arroja el balón el la cabeza-**

**¿Eso cuenta como falta...?-Riko-**

**Y eso fue todo como ya se los dije si quieren saber mas sigan mirando!**

**Chao chao**


	4. Kai

**Kai**

—Buaah.-Bosteza Kagami quien yace cerca de la puerta del deportivo junto a su amigo.

—¿Kagami-kun todavía tienes sueño?

—Es que me quede entrenando con Alex hasta tarde.

—...

—¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Taiga al ver que su amigo no contestaba.

—Nada, solo pensé que deber ser lindo tener a una chica linda como entrenadora.-Dice en tono molesto el más bajo.

—EH?-Quedo sorprendido Taiga, él no se esperaba que su amigo le dijera eso y menos alguien tan callado como él.-¿Espera un segundo que dices?

—...-Kuroko solo se limita a bufar.

—Con Alex solo entrenamos ademas tu tienes a Momoi y...-(¿Espera, algo no anda bien, por qué le estoy explicando esto a Kuroko ademas por qué el dijo esas cosas?...Sera que Kuroko esta...)- Kuroko..

—Hm?

—¿Tú estas... ya sabes... celoso?

—...-El de cabello celeste solo se le quedo mirando.

—Ahhh olvida lo que dije, solo pensé eso, ¿Qué estupidez no? ja ja...

—...-Kuroko lo sigue observando.

—Kuroko deja de observarme me estas poniendo nervio..so..-Kagami quedo sorprendido.

—Chicos, aquí están! Vengan entremos!-Kuroko avanza mientras Kagami se queda atrás pensando si lo que vio fue real... por un segundo... creyó ver a Kuroko sonrojado...Tal vez solo fue su imaginación pensó y siguió a su amigo que ya estaba al lado del padre de la entrenadora con su expresión de siempre.

.

.

.

—Wow este lugar es enorme!-Menciona emocionado Taiga.

—Si, es uno de los mejores deportivos del Japón.

—¿Y como consiguió la entrenadora que estemos aquí?

—Soy amigo del dueño del lugar, ademas él es el que promociona el torneo.

—Así que así pudo conseguir el lugar... ¿Un segundo a donde se fue?-

—Se fue por allí, Kagami-kun.-Kagami mira a donde le señala su amigo y en efecto, ahí se encontraba su guía hablando con un chico que se encontraba en el lugar.

—Oigan chicos! Vengan tengo a alguien a quien presentarles.-

—¿Quién es él?-Pregunta Kagami notando que lleva un traje deportivo como ellos.

—Él es Koobuki Kai hijo de un amigo mio y sera su guía.

—Es un placer.

—¿No se suponía que tu nos guiarías?-Ignorando completamente a Kai.

—Tengo cosas que hablar con el dueño así que nos vemos~-Se vas.

—Oye espera! Ahhh, bueno no importa, mi nombre es Kagami Taiga.-Le habla mientras que se rasca la cabeza.

—Es un placer Kagami-kun.

—Y él aunque no lo hayas notado es Kuro-Kuroko esta sorprendido-¿Oye Kuroko que sucede?¿Te sientes mal?-Le pregunta preocupado su amigo.

—N-no, estoy bien... Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, es un placer...-El de cabello celeste esta mas pálido de lo usual.

—El placer es mio. Bueno como Aida-san ya se los ha informado seré su guía.-Les vuelve a informar con una sonrisa.-Bien, ¿nos vamos?

El joven de cabello marrón les mostró las instalaciones y fueron parando en cada una para entrenar, él también se unía de a ratos a sus practicas.

.

.

.

—Ahhh! Estoy tan cansando, Koobuki eres bueno en todos estos deportes, ¿vienes aquí seguido?-Pregunta un cansado pero contento Kagami, al encontrar a alguien tan habilidoso.

—Llámame Kai por favor, no soy de venir mucho aquí pero en la secundaria asistía a muchos clubs como estos.-Responde el castaño.

—¿Y... sabes jugar basket?-Esa era la pregunta que quería hacerle desde que se dio cuenta que el chico era hábil.

—Si, se jugar, que curioso que lo preguntes porque justo estamos cercas de las canchas ¿Quieres jugar?

—Claro que sí! Vamos Kuroko!-Feliz, Taiga se dirijio hacia las canchas sin darse cuenta que su amigo había llevado una cara de preocupación desde que apareció Kai.

.

.

.

—¡Bien, juguemos Kai!

—Espera un momento Kagami-kun.

—¿Qué sucede Kuroko?

—¿No seria mejor tomar algo antes de jugar? Koobuki-san parece un poco cansado.

—Eh? Ah, si.¿Me harías el favor Kagami-kun? Hay una maquina de bebidas a la vuelta.

—Esta bien, ahora vuelvo.-Mientras Kagami se retira Kuroko se lo queda mirando a Kai.

—Bien ya estamos solos ¿que querías decirme? Nunca haces esto, así que creo que es algo importante lo que dirás ¿no es así Kuu-chan?-Menciona el castaño sonriendole a Kuroko.

—Ha pasado tiempo Kai-san.-Responde el de cabellera celeste.

—Hasta que al fin me tuteas.

—¿Hace cuando has regresado?

—Hace algún tiempo, al parecer todos preguntan lo mismo.-Responde sonriendo.

—¿Ya has hablado con los demás?

—Solo he visto a Atsu-chan.-Se acerca a Kuroko.

—Entonces eso significa que Akashi-kun todavía no sabe que estas aquí.

—No tiene porque enterarse, conociéndolo me mandara a buscar para que hablemos.

—Kai-san... podrías soltarme..?-Kai abrazando a Kuroko.

—Has crecido Kuroko, antes no te molestaba que te abrace.-Le responde sin soltarlo.

—...-Kuroko suspira.-Antes no estabas vestida como hombre abrazándome en medio de tanta gente.

—Solo ignóralos ya te escuchas como Akashi.

—...-Vuelve a suspirar y la golpea en el estomago-

—Que cruel así me tratas después de tanto tiempo Kuu-chan.

—Es tu culpa por no soltarme, y bien me explicaras porque estas vestida de hombre.

—Kuu-chan... Antes me tratabas de "usted" ahora eres un niño altanero como Akashi ¿Quien le dio esa educación a mi pobre bebé?-Kai llorando en un rincón haciendo que Kuroko solo se fastidie más.

—Bien, entonces Kai-san ¿podría decirme porque esta vestida así?

—Para cumplir mi meta. Siendo una chica no podía hacerlo, nada mas es eso.

—Debes de hablar con Akashi-kun.

—No quiero.

**—**Kai-san solo así se arreglaran las cosas entre ustedes dos.

—¿Para que? Si el solo me hará mas daño.-Kuroko sabia que no iba a ser capaz de convencerla ella había agarrado el habito de Kise, así que simplemente cambio el tema.

—¿Kai-san... como esta tu izquierda?-La joven se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar de eso e hizo silencio, en esos momentos llegaba Kagami con las bebidas.

—Kai-san ten, tómalo y juguemos.

—Gracias Kagami-kun, yo-

-Bip bip-

—Un segundo.-Responde "el" castaño.-Hola, sempai que suced-

La cara de Kai cambia completamente a una enojada y Kagami se sorprende al verlo.

—Oh, así que eres tu. Te dije que no vinieras hasta aquí, bien no importa te las veras conmigo cuando llegue.-Corta la llamada y cambia su cara a como estaba antes.-Ha surgido algo y debo irme Kagami-kun, dejaremos lo del partido para otro dia.

—Eh? Si..-Responde Kagami sorprendido.-Eh!? ¿Pero cuando sera eso?

—Oh?¿No lo había mencionado? Nos veremos el lunes el torneo.

—Torneo?¿Espera tú?-Kagami estaba asombrado pero no mas que Kuroko el cual no lo podía creer.

—Pertenezco a la academia Shirotsuki, espero que nuestro encuentro sea divertido.-Y sin mas comenzó a retirarse pero antes se dio vuelta y agarro un balón.-Ah y Kuroko-Tira el balón con su mano izquierda hacia el aro y encesta.-Mi izquierda esta perfecta.

Sin decir nada mas se fue dejando a un Kuroko sorprendido y a un Kagami que se preguntaba ¿que había pasado mientras no estaba?

**Bieeeeen hasta aquí quedo~~ antes de todo ^^ Kuroko se sonrojo porque estaba avergonzado de lo que había dicho no piensen mal e.e no habrá yaoi a menos que quieran xD **

**No, Kai no es travestí xD luego se explicara porque ella esta vestida como chico.**

**Y Kuroko es muy respetuoso siempre pero cuando se trata de ella la trata especial ya que ella y él tienen algo en el pasado...(cabe mencionar que toda la generación de los milagros tienen que ver con ella)**

**Comenten si les gusto ^^ Chao chao**


	5. Un verde domingo

**Un domingo verde**

—...Kuroko, ¿que ha sido eso?-Pregunta un Kagami demasiado confundido por lo que había pasado.

—No lo sé... nunca creí que entraría al basket...-Responde Kuroko aún más confundido ¿por qué ella entraría el deporte que más odiaba?

— ¿Tu lo conoces a Kai?

—Sí, éramos amigos en el pasado siempre venía a vernos en las practicas.

—Eh? ¿Él no jugaba baloncesto?-Pregunta confundido.

—No le gustaba mucho. Y yo no usaría el "él"...-Respondía Kuroko pero no sabía si debía decirle a su amigo que en realidad Kai era una chica.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo juega ahora?-Pregunto Taiga sin haber escuchado lo último que dijo su amigo.

—No, lo sé.

—Hmm.-Solo se limitó a contestar eso en realidad quería seguir preguntando pero "que importa" pensó, había encontrado a alguien fuerte así que estaba emocionado-No veo la hora de que llegue el torneo.

— ¿Kagami-kun?-Pregunto su sombra sin entender su emoción.

—Kuroko, ¿Él es fuerte?

—... Si, Kai es muy fuerte.

— ¡Bien, entonces será mejor que sigamos practicando!-Gritaba animado el pelirrojo

Kuroko solo se limitó a sonreír, ¿que importaba que Kai no hablara con Akashi o juegue basket? Ella había vuelto y era la misma de siempre eso era lo que importaba, el de cabello celeste olvido sus preocupaciones y comenzó a jugar basket con su luz, la cual le haba contagiado su emoción por el torneo.

.

.

.

Ya era domingo y en una plaza se encontraba cierto peli verde con un extraño pulpo gigante de color miel escribiendo un mensaje en su celular.

_-Takao es la quinta vez que te lo digo, no tengo ganas de salir hoy._-

Enviaba con cierto enojo Midorima, está ya era la quita vez que le decía que no.

-Brr brr-

_-Waa! 8o8 ¿¡Por qué Shin-chan!? Estoy muy aburrido en mi casa TToTT ¡Vamos solo di que sí!-_

_-He dicho que no.-_

_-Tacaño, Tsundere -3-_ -Y con los nervios casi por explotar Midorima cerro su celular ya que al fin Takao se cansó de enviar mensajes para invitarlo a salir. Él no saldría con él ya que su horóscopo le señalo que alguien que conocía le iba a dar una sorpresa no muy grata, así que prefirió pasar el día solo en la plaza leyendo un libro.

—Oh, es un lindo pulpo.

Midorima aparto la mirada de su libro y se dispuso a ver quién le hablaba.

— ¿Es el luck ítem de hoy, no?-Pregunta el muchacho de cabello marrón sorprendiendo a Midorima.

—Sí, me sorprende que lo conozcas.

—Es que tengo un amigo que siempre los compraba y todos los días me fijo cual es el suyo.

—Oh, ¿tu amigo es de Cáncer también?

—Sip Taro-chan es de Cáncer~.-Menciona en tono infantil.

— ¿"Taro-chan"?-Midorima se sorprende y el joven le sonríe- Tu... Kai!

—Ha pasado tiempo Taro-chan~.-Midorima le da un golpe en la cabeza

—"Ha pasado tiempo" nada! ¿¡Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada!?-Le gritaba un enojado Shintaro.

—Auch, Taro-chan eso duele, además ustedes sabían que me iría.-Le responde Kai y recibe otro golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Esa no es excusa! ¡Ni siquiera viniste a despedirte, ni a decir cuando te ibas!

—Aunque extrañaba los golpes y regaños de mi madre, Taro-Chan, debo admitir que duelen.-Decía Kai sin darle importancia a lo que decía Shintaro.

—Escúchame cuando te hablo!

—Está bien Taro-chan, cálmate, te contare todo lo que necesites saber.

—Ya estoy calmado ¿Hace cuánto has vuelto?

—A principios de este año.-Responde tranquilamente Kai a lo que recibe un golpe en la cabeza.-Dijiste que estabas calmado.-Lloriqueaba.

— ¡Como quieres que me calme si hasta ahora se te ocurre buscarme!

—Tranquilo! Solo estaba arreglando unas cosas, no podía aparecerme y ya.-Aunque eso fue lo que había hecho al final.

—Está bien, eso ya no importa, siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

—Es la nueva moda Taro-chan, vestirse como hombre.-Decía mientras le sonreía a lo cual recibió otro golpe.-Esta bien era una broma, una broma. Es necesario para cumplir mi meta.-Midorima suspira.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices...Ya has hablado con Akashi supongo.

—Ha, ha ¿sabes lo que es gracioso Taro-chan? El otro día- -Kai se reía intentando escapar de la situación en la que estaba, lo cual solo hizo que Midorima se enojara aún más.-Lo siento~-Se disculpó Kai que se encontraba bajo el pie de Midorima.

— **¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE NO HABLASTE CON AKASHI AÚN? **

—No quiero hablar con el Taro-chan, solo será para problemas...-Decía Kai con un tono melancólico.

—... Envíale un mensaje que venga hasta aquí, hablaremos juntos con él.-Respondía el de cabello verde hacia la chica.

—...No quiero-Bufo- Además no tengo su número.

—Usa mi teléfono o ¿prefieres que yo lo llame?

—No! Está bien! Le enviare un mensaje.-Se rindió Kai sujetando el teléfono de Midorima pero observo un mensaje que recién le había llegado y encontró su salvación.-Listo ya lo envié solo resta esperar.

—Bien.-Midorima guardo su celular mientras Kai solo sonreía.

En esos diez minutos que esperaron Kai le contaba cosas de su viaje a Midorima, el cual solo escuchaba atento y la retaba de un rato a otro. Con ella Midorima se sentía muy a gusto era alguien con quien siempre pudo actuar como se sentía honestamente, ella era muy especial para él, aunque él no lo admitiría.

—Taro-chan, ¿iras a ver el partido de Seirin el lunes?-Pregunta de la nada la chica.

—No, ¿por qué debería?

—Es que quería que vieras mi partido contra Seirin.-Midorima se sorprende al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo ella iba a tener un partido contra Seirin? Antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz a su espalda lo interrumpió.

—Shin-chan!-Midorima se sorprendió al ver a su amigo Takao allí.

—Takao! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿De qué hablas Shin-chan? Tú me dijiste que viniera-Dice mostrándole su teléfono.

-Shin-chan salgamos no quiero estar aquí con mis hermanas.-

-Está bien, estoy en una plaza a unas cuadras de mi casa, apúrate idiota.-

—Eh? Pero yo no-Recuerda haberle prestado su teléfono a Kai.-¿¡Kai que es esto!?-Se da vuelta y no esta.

— ¿Con quién hablas Shin-chan?-Pregunta su amigo extrañado en lo que suena el teléfono de Midorima.

-Espero que te guste la sorpresa, nos vemos en el torneo, Oka-san-

—Kai...-Menciona Midorima con enojo.

— ¿Shin-chan que sucede? No entiendo, mejor vayamos a algún lado.

Midorima juró que la mataría en cuanto la vuelva a ver, uno: por no haberle escrito teniendo su número todo este tiempo y dos: por haberle dejado esta "sorpresa", sabía que su horóscopo nunca fallaba y ahora tendría que aguantar a Takao el resto del día, lo único que alegro su día fue ver que ella no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma chica de aquel entonces.

**Bien hasta aquí quedamos gente, este es el capítulo de hoy~~**

**Ahora ya conocen más de esta problemática y divertida chica llamada Kai. ^^**

**Y ahora conocen una nueva faceta de Midorima, la de ser madre (? xD**

**Comenten me si les gusto. Chao, chao. **


	6. Sorpresas

**Sorpresas**

—Woah! Es un enorme lugar ¿aquí se jugara nuestro partido?-Comentó Koganei.

—Menos ver y más caminar o llegaremos tarde.-Y sin decir más un apurado Seirin entró al establecimiento.

—Bien muchachos nuestro partido de hoy es contra la academia Shirotsuki.-Kagami y Kuroko intercambian miradas-Como ya deberán saber esta preparatoria fue derrotando a muchas otras fuertes, seguramente se debe a que tienen un nuevo As este año. ¡No conocemos su estilo de juego bien así que esfuércense!

— ¡Sí!-Responden al unísono los chicos de Seirin preparándose para entrar a la cancha lo único que les faltaba era… sus contrincantes. ¿Dónde estaban?-Los jugadores de Seirin prestan atención a un ruido que se escucha cerca de la puerta.

— ¡Apúrense idiotas!-Salen arrojados unos chicos con una camiseta que decía "Shirotsuki" por, al parecer era, su capitán.

— ¡Llegamos a tiempo Seirin está aquí ya!-Comenta un alegre muchacho de ojos negros.

—Ahg Haru estamos todos sudados, que asco.-Dice un chico de cabello blanco.

— ¡Si se hubieran apurado no tendríamos que estar todos sudados!-Responde el capitán del equipo, Hanagi Haru.

—Todo fue culpa de Kuunei por quedarse dormido.-Responde sin ganas el chico de cabello blanco.

—Buenas noches.-Dice un chico alto, de aproximadamente 1,90, acostándose en las bancas.

— ¡Kuunei levántate!-Golpea al alto y este se levanta.

— ¿Haru-chan ya es hora de la comida~?-Pregunta el recién levantado.

—Ahh! ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¡Tendremos un partido alístense!

—Haru-san hay un problema.-Informa un poco preocupado el de ojos negros.

— ¿Qué sucede Aoi?

—Kai-san no está aquí.

— ¿Ese idiota lo hace otra vez? Encima que él estaba emocionado con este partido. No queda de otra, Kei llámalo.

—Si~-Responde el chicos de cabello blanco mientras lo llama.-Hey Kai-chan soy yo~ Si, si, esta bien, ten cuidado, adiós.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

—No contesto.

— ¿En verdad quieres que te mate verdad?-Le decía un ya enojado capitán al peli blanco.

—Ha, ha. Es broma Haru. Llegará aquí para el cuarto, cuarto.

—Eh? ¡Pero ya habrá acabado todo para ese entonces! ¡Lo enterrare vivo!

—Oh, también dijo que nos divirtiéramos~

—… Siempre tan propio de él…-Dice suspirando-¡Bien, chicos entonces divirtámonos!

—… ¿Qué clase de equipo es ese…?-Pregunta Hyuga.

Este no era un partido común y corriente sino uno en el que la "nueva estrella" Seirin, se enfrentaba al "florecido capullo" Shirotsuki. Asi que había mucha gente mirando el partido entre ellos se encontraban la Generación de los Milagros, algunos fueron solo para mirar, mientras que otros esperaban a que comience su partido que iba después de Seirin.

—Equipos alinéense.-Menciona el árbitro.-Saluden!

—Buen juego.-Menciona Hyuga estrechando la mano de Haru.

—Igualmente, divirtámonos.-Responde con una sonrisa.

—Eh...? Ese equipo lanza un aire muy tranquilo y refrescante…

— ¿Disculpe, Koobuki-san no ha llegado?-Le pregunta Kuroko al capitán de Shirotsuki.

—Eh? N-no todavía no.-Responde Haru preguntándose cuando llego a su lado.

—Oh, gracias.-Terminando esa platica comienza el partido con un Kuroko preocupado y un Kagami inquieto, Seirin se había llevado el primer tiempo por ocho puntos adelante, sorprendentemente eran muy buenos y tenían un aura muy tranquila en sus jugadas a ellos les gustaba tener que jugar con un equipo así, simplemente ellos disfrutaban el juego.

—Haru, tu teléfono está sonando.-Le informa Kei, entonces agarra su teléfono y responde.

—¿Hola?

—**CAPITAAAAN!-**

—Agh! Mi oído! ¿¡Que quieres Kai!?

—**Lo siento, llegare recién para el cuarto. ¿A cuántos puntos estamos de diferencia?-**

—Ah? Eso ya lo sabía idiota, y ten más confianza en tu equipo ¿Por qué crees que estaríamos perdiendo?

—**Lo sé, porque ellos son buenos.-**

—… Vamos a ocho.-sonríe-Si, tienes razón, estos chicos son muy buenos.

—**Oh ustedes tampoco van tan mal como esperaba-**

—Te cortaré.-Le dice con enojo por el comentario

—**He, he. Lo siento, se me escapo. Ah, tengan cuidado con el dúo de primer año ellos son complicados.-Bip-**

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

.

.

.

Haru ya se había dado cuenta de porque Kai había mencionado eso. Ya había terminado el tercer cuarto y habían retirado al de pelo celeste al principio pero ahora iban 18 puntos debajo de Seirin y solo ellos teniendo a su As. Él estaba preocupado no entendía como no le reaccionaban las piernas al estar 1 vs 1 contra el de cabello rojizo, si seguían así perderían, hasta que alguien cruzo la puerta que daba a los vestidores.

—Ufff perdonen la espera, he llegado!-Anuncio el de cabello marrón ganándose la atención de su equipo y su capitán que lo recibió a golpes pero aún más la atención de una sorprendida Generación de los Milagros y un Kagami demasiado feliz.

—Hasta que llegas Kai.-Saludó Kagami.

—Perdón por la tardanza Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, Seirin.-Les saluda Kai con una sonrisa.

Y allí la vio, aquella sonrisa que no había visto hace ya dos largos años, aquella sonrisa que sacaba lo mejor y peor de él, aquella sonrisa que pertenecía a solo una persona: Kai. Akashi no podía creer lo que veía, ¿en qué momento había regresado? ¿Y por qué él no sabía de su regreso? ¿Qué hacia allí jugando basket vestida como hombre? No importa cuantas preguntas se hiciese no encontraba una repuesta. Simplemente se dedicó a mirarla, como hacía antes, esperando que ella venga hacia él con esa sonrisa tan cálida, pero él sabía que eso ya no podría suceder porque sabía que ella ya no volvería hacia el nunca más después de lo que había pasado.

Él también la vio, con ese uniforme de basket, todavía no podía creer lo que veía, ¿cómo ella podría estar jugando basket masculino? Midorima no sabía que decir se quedó estupefacto nunca creyó que lo que había dicho en el parque fuese verdad. Seguramente la regañaría después pero ahora había un problema mayor el cual le preocupaba.

Ellos también "lo" vieron, ellos quedaron sorprendidos. No, porque sabían que era una chica y mas Kai, ni siquiera se les paso por la cabeza eso, estaban sorprendidos por el aura de poder alrededor de ese "chico" Kise y Aomine se preguntaron sino no lo habían visto antes ya que les resultaba familiar, pero no les importo mucho eso sino en saber que podía hacer ese "chico".

Él también la vio y eso hizo que se le cayera su paquete de papas al suelo. Él sabía que ella tenía algo entre manos pero jamás llego a pensar esto. Simplemente se quedó mirando así tal vez comprendía algo…

Kuroko quedo sorprendido al ver que en efecto, ella estaba allí, ¿o quizá debería decir "él"? ¿Qué quería lograr con todo esto Kai? Se preguntó pero en realidad no le importaba, él estaba feliz ya que podría jugar el deporte que amaba con la persona que amaba.

El último cuarto estaba por comenzar, ella se enlisto y cambio con quien la estaba cubriendo. Se fijó en el marcador y sonrió.

—Seirin!-Los miembros de ambos equipos la miraron- ¡Que comience la fiesta!

**Bieeen aquí quedo gente! Primero que nada no, no es lo que ustedes piensan con lo de la frase "podría jugar el deporte que amaba con la persona que amaba" no piensen mal e.e quédense con la duda que más adelante les contare porque es la persona que ama e.e**

**Segundo: Si, las deje en la mejor parte :D soy terrible xD**

**Tercero: Al fin apareció Akashi! *celebra* xD**

**Coméntenme si les gusto~~ Chao chao.**


	7. Como el viento

**Como el viento**

— ¡Seirin, que comience la fiesta!-Dijo una animada Kai cuando comenzaba el último cuarto.

—Eh... ¡claro!-Respondió el capitán de Seirin que aún no sabía cómo iban a cambiar el ritmo del partido con solo un jugador.

El último cuarto había comenzado, la pelota era de Seirin y Kagami fue con todo hacia la canasta.

—Muy lento~-Llego hacia él y le robo la pelota.

— ¿Kai? ¿En qué momento?-Quiso seguirla pero alguien se había metido en su camino, era el gigante de la numero 8 Kuunei. Taiga simplemente decidió pasarlo como ya lo había hecho antes pero no pudo el gigante había mejorado su defensa.

—Mierda Kagami no puede moverse... ¡No lo dejen pasar!-Grito Hyuga al ver que el chico de cabello marrón se acercaba. Pero todo fue inútil él paso todas las defensas como si fuera un juego.- ¿¡Que!?-Hyuga no lo podía creer.

—Este es mi punto, no interfieran muchachos~-Les dijo Kai mientras estaba por encestar pero no pudo debido a que una cabellera celeste le robo el balón, el cual picaba en el piso.

—No tan rápido.-Le dijo Kuroko serio.

—Oh Kuu-chan casi me detienes~

— ¿"Casi"?-Se pregunta Hyuga a lo cual ven que Kai corre por el balón y entra la zona de 3-¡Mierda!-No llego a decir algo más, que Kai ya había encestado dejando a un Kuroko sorprendido.

—Exacto casi~-Kuroko no tardó mucho en responder y lanzo el balón hacia Izuki que estaba libre.

—Buen pase Kuroko.-Dijo Izuki mientras se dirigía hacia la canasta siendo perseguido por Shirotsuki. (Si tiro desde aquí ellos no llegaran a tiempo)-Izuki se posiciono para tirar.

—Oye, no tan rápido águila.-Kei ya estaba posicionado frente a él robándole la pelota.

— ¿¡En que momento!?-Se preguntó Izuki.

—Todo tuyo Kai-Kei lanzo la pelota a Kai la cual se encontraba con Kagami.

—Oh~ Pudiste pasar la defensa de Nei-chan, eres bueno Kagami-kun-Le sonrió.

—Tú también Kai.-Le respondió con una sonrisa. Kagami ya se había puesto en guardia, con su naturaleza salvaje como la que usaba en sus partidos.

—Que miedo, ahora entiendo cómo iban 18 puntos encima~ Pero eso no funcionara conmigo.-Kai hizo rebotar la pelota en el suelo en dirección de Kuroko.

— ¿¡En que está pensando!?-Se preguntó Hyuga, no entendía que hacía.

Antes de que Kuroko pudiera agarrar la pelota el As de Shirotsuki ya la había tomado.

—Muy lentos~-Les decía divertida Kai, Kagami no entendía como pudo pasarlo en tan solo un instante, solo vio que él sonrió y luego ya se había ido.- ¡Aoi!-Le paso la pelota.

— ¡Sí!-Respondió el chico de baja estatura con ojos negros, mientras se dirigía al aro. Hyuga intento marcarlo pero el de baja estatura lo paso sin esfuerzo. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Hasta hace un rato Shirotsuki no había pasado tan bien sus defensas ¿qué clase de cambio hubo cuando entro el de pelo marrón?

—Supongo que se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo mejoramos tan rápido, no? La respuesta es simple, mientras ustedes tienen a su dúo de luz y sombra nosotros tenemos lo mismo pero en una sola persona, aquella persona que brilla y nos hace brillar, haciendo que lo demos todo en el partido. Kai es nuestro Sol y nuestra Luna.-Hyuga quedo asombrado con lo que le había dicho así que ese era el As de Shirotsuki, sus habilidades eran tan monstruosas que pudieron pasar a Kagami. ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar con esas habilidades? No, ni siquiera quería saberlo le daba miedo ver hasta donde llegaba la habilidad de Kai.

— ¡Mitobe no lo dejes anotar!-El más alto se puso en frente del más bajo, el cual se puso en posición para tirar y el más grande dio un salto parea impedir que anote pero él no intentó anotar sino que todo fue...

— ¿¡Una finta!?-Y el más bajo se movió y lanzó, encestando dos puntos más para Shirotsuki.

Kagami se quedó mirando hacia Kai, el que estaba chocando con su más bajo compañero.

— ¿Kagami-kun?-Pregunto preocupado Kuroko por su amigo.

—Es en verdad muy fuerte no puedo contener la emoción.-Dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa la cual quito las preocupaciones a Kuroko.

—Sí, Kai-san es muy bueno.

Kai miro el reloj y miro a sus compañeros.

—Chicos...

—Sí, ya lo sabemos solo no lo estropees, idiota.-Le golpeó la cabeza su capitán.-Creemos en ti, Kai.

—Daré lo mejor-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Seirin estaba muy inquieto, ninguno de ellos estaba siendo marcado simplemente Shirotsuki estaba parado mirando a su As. El cual se encontraba siendo marcado por Kagami.

— ¿Qué sucede no se irán a rendir o si, Kai? -Preguntaba Kagami preocupado al ver cómo estaba la cancha.

—No, es todo lo contrario~-Kai paso a Kagami fácilmente y se dirigió al aro, mientras que los jugadores de Seirin fueron a defender pero eso no la detuvo los paso sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa anotando una clavada.-Lo siento chicos~ pero nosotros ganaremos.-Dijo seria.

— ¿Que acaba de suceder?-Se preguntó todo Seirin, lo veían pasar como si nada, tan libremente, era como el viento.

— ¿Te lo dije, no? Asistí a muchos clubs en la secundaria, no es extraña que tenga tanta agilidad, Kagami.-Respondió al ver la cara de asombro de Seirin

—Kai no lo digas como si fuese normal, tu eres un monstruo, ningún humano sería capaz de moverse como tú.

—No soy un monstruo, Kei-chan.

—Sí, si lo eres.

—Que cruel Kei-chan~ pero eso no importa tengo 11 puntos que recuperar aun.

(Espera, ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Piensa recuperar los once puntos él solo en estos 3 minutos que restaban? No le daremos la oportunidad)-Pensó Hyuga.

.

.

.

¿Seirin estaba derrotado? No podían creer lo que estaba pasando, estaban un punto abajo de Shirotsuki pero lo que era increíble era el hecho de que él As había anotado todo él solo para colmo los demás jugadores habían vuelto a sus posiciones marcando a Seirin.

—Deben estar bromeando...-Dijo Izuki era imposible de creer.

—...-Kuroko solo recordó que algo así ya había pasado en el pasado pero eso era contra la generación de los milagros y ella estaba sola, aunque Akashi no había participado. Eran las mismas jugadas.

— ¡No se preocupen senpais! Anotaré y ganaremos solo fue un descuido, nos confiamos.-Respondió Kagami el cual estaba feliz de haber encontrado a alguien así pero lo derrotaría, el no dejaría que su equipo perdiera, si no como podría llamarse el As de Seirin.- ¡Kai! ¡Yo te venceré!-Kai sonrió.

—Entonces te espero.-Quedaba solo un minuto de juego y Kagami tenía el balón esta era una pelea de aces. Al ver que ya iba a terminar el partido los obreros se pusieron a arreglar una luz arriba de la cancha que estaba rota. Ellos no le dieron importancia Kagami avanzo hasta el aro de Shirotsuki pasando la defensa de Kai y esta lo seguía.

— ¡Kagami!

— ¡Kai!

Ambos estaban a la par pero algo sucedió en la pierna de Kai fue solo un instante pero ella se detuvo. En seguida reacciono y siguió a Kagami pero el ya había anotado. Y entonces con 30 segundos a terminar Seirin iba a la cabeza por un punto. Kai no podía creer que justo ahora debería molestarle el accidente de hace tiempo...Esto no paso desadvertido para la Generación de los Milagros que se dieron cuenta enseguida que algo andaba mal en si pierna.

(Esa idiota, se volvió realidad mi preocupación.)-Pensó Midorima preocupado.

—Buen juego, Kai.-Decía Kagami contento no había manera de que el llegara a anotar había muchas marcas por el lugar.

—No... Todavía no termina.-Menciona antes de pasar a Kagami, ya no había nada que la parara ella estaba decidida, paso a todos los miembros de Seirin que no pudieron hacer nada para detenerla, incluso Kuroko que se puso enfrente no pudo hace nada, solo quedaban 5 segundos y ella ya estaba bajo el aro estaba decidida a anotar, con lo único que no contaba era que se a los obreros se le había caído una luz y que se dirigía hacia Kuroko, él cual no se había dado cuenta.

— ¡Kuroko!-Gritaba Seirin intentando llegar hacia él aunque no eran muy rápidos.

— ¡Tetsu!-Grito Aomine desde el podio.

— ¡Kurokocchi!-Grito Kise

Akashi y Midorima podian articular palabra.

— ¡Kuroko!-Grito Kagami intentando llegar a su amigo, el cual no se había dado cuenta de su situación.

**-CRASH-**

**Bien gente otra vez los dejos en la mejor parte xD**

**¿Qué le pasara a Kuroko? ¿Se convertirá en pedacitos Kuroquianos(?**

**Si quieren saber lo que sigue esperen la actualización de mañana n.n**

**Yo actualizo todos los días, tarde, pero todos los días. xD**

**Coméntenme si les gusto, Chao Chao~~**


	8. A salvo

**A salvo**

**-CRASH-**

Ese fue el ruido de la luz rompiéndose pero no en sima de Kuroko, sino contra una de las paredes del podio cuando le fue lanzado un balón a toda velocidad. La pelota seguía girando de lo rápido que había sido el tiro y solo se escuchó el sonido del tiempo sonar dictando que terminaba el partido. Eso sorprendió a todos en el estadio.

— ¿¡Kuroko estas bien!?-Kagami fue el primero en preguntar saliendo de la sorpresa él creía que su amigo seria aplastado.

—Si…-Decía, saliendo de su asombro él también.-Pero ¿Cómo?-Y encontraron la respuesta al ver a la persona que estaba bajo su aro, que seguía con la posición de un lanzamiento, era ella quien lo había salvado. Kai.

Ella ya estaba por encestar pero se dio cuenta que esa luz caía hacia Kuroko, sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió su tiro por encima de él haciendo impactar la luz contra la pared.

—Kai…-La nombro Haru, el capitán de Shirotsuki.

—… Ah! Yo lo lamento senpai pero no podía dejar que él se hiciera daño perdón por no anotar el punto-No pudo decir más, que su capitán contesto.

— ¿Ah? ¿Perdón dices? ¿Por qué si solo hiciste lo correcto? No importa el partido.-Respondía su capitán.

—Eh...?

—Fue admirable lo que hiciste Kai, buen tiro.-Respondía Haru poniendo su mano en su cabeza alborotando su cabello.

—Capitán…-También vio la mirada de aprobación de sus compañeros.-Chicos… Gracias…-les sonreía con honestidad casi por llorar.

—No llores, los hombres no lloran.-Le decía su capitán mientras le sonreía.

—Lo se perdonen-Dijo mientras le salían las lágrimas esas palabras de verdad la conmovieron y su equipo solo le sonrió, ellos la querían tal como fuese, aunque no supieran que era una chica.

—Kai-san.-La llamo Kuroko.

—Kuroko…-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Gracias por haberme salvado Kai-san.

—No fue nada Kuroko.-Los dos esbozaron una sonrisa al ver el significado de las palabras del otro.

"Gracias por salvarme Kai, te debo una."

"Te salvare todas las veces que quieras Kuu-chan."

Sin decir más, los dos equipos se alinearon.

— ¡87 Seirin, 86 Shirotsuki, victoria de Seirin, saluden!-Decía el árbitro.

— ¡Gracias por el partido!-Dijeron los dos equipos.

— ¡Kai juguemos otra vez!-Dijo un contento Kagami.

— ¡Claro que si Kagami-kun la próxima te llevaras una sorpresa!

—No puedo esperar. Sin decir más, los dos apretaron sus manos.

.

.

.

— ¿Kai-san está bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas Aoi?

—Es que usted quería ganar este partido si o si y yo estoy preocupado.

—Ah~ Eso… No importa, después de todo ya conseguí lo que quería~.

— ¿Y que era?

—Digamos… La atención de ciertas personas…-Respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Kai, Aoi! ¡Apúrense vamos a ver los siguientes partidos!

—Ah… Yo no iré senpai tengo algo que hacer.

—Está bien, te veo mañana, ¡vámonos!-Dijo su capitán mientras se iban, Kai solo los saludaba con sus manos.

—…-Se sostiene su brazo izquierdo.-Ah… Duele… Después de todo, ya sabía que mi pierna no fue la única en recordar ese dolor… Bueno supongo que es por ese tiro que hice. No me arrepiento… Aunque… Duele.-Decía Kai mientras iba saliendo del estadio.

El resultado era obvio, la generación de los milagros que había competido ese día pasaron sus partidos como si nada. Ninguno de ellos estaba concentrado en el partido, todos pensaban en el "muchacho" de cabello marrón. El cual ya se encontraba en su casa recibiendo una visita inesperada.

— ¿Taro-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en el partido?-Pregunta sorprendida Kai al encontrar a Midorima frente a la puerta de su casa.

—Me retire antes, ya que ya habíamos ganado.

—Pero aún no termina…

—No podrán recuperarse 23 a 62.

—Yo podría…

—Tú eres tú, y bien ¿Me dejas entrar?-Respondía Midorima ya cansado de esperar.

—Ah, claro entra. Siéntete cómodo.-Le dijo mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

—Qué extraño que estés usando esa ropa, no es tu estilo.-Se preguntó Shintaro al ver que llevaba ropa infantil de niña.

—Bueno eso es porque ÉL está aquí.

—Ya veo...-Alguien baja sumamente rápido las escaleras.

— ¡Kai! ¡Hay olor de hombre en la casa! ¡Ah! ¡Midorima Shintaro ¿Qué haces en mi casa?!-Preguntaba un muchacho más grande que Kai de cabello marrón al igual que ella.

—Ha pasado tiempo Kazuki.

— ¡No me importa lo que digas sé que vienes por Kai!-La abraza- ¡No tendrás a mi dulce hermanita cerca de ti cuatro ojos!

—**Kazuki…**-Menciona Kai con un aura negra a su alrededor-¿¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PERVERTIDO!?-Lo saca de encima de un golpe-¡Vuelve a tu oficina! ¿¡No tenías trabajo!? ¡Entonces ponte a hacerlo!-Lo arroja hacia arriba de las escaleras.

—Pero Kai el pervertido de cuatro ojos...

— ¡Cállate idiota acá el único pervertido eres tú! ¡Ve a hacer tu trabajo! ¡Y si te veo de vuelta por la sala quemare todas tus fotos!

—¡Noooooo mis fotos de Kai!-Sale corriendo hacia su oficina.

—Ahh… Al fin paz. Perdona Taro-chan él sigue como siempre, con su fetiche de hermana.

—No te preocupes, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrado a sus gritos.-Kai le sonríe.

— ¿Y entonces que sucede?

—Primero que todo, ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?-Le pregunta serio.

—Así que lo notaste… Descuida solo fue un desliz.

— ¿Todavía no te has curado del todo verdad?

—Tranquilo no me estoy sobre esforzando y más importante ¿Qué piensas de mi partido de hoy?-Le pregunta emocionada pero recibe un golpe en respuesta.-Si, lo sé no está bien que una chica juego con hombres ¿y qué?-Recibe otro golpe-Lo siento~

— ¿Y tú plan funciono?

—Si~ ¿No me preguntaras cual es mi objetivo?

—No, conociéndote ya me imagino cual es pero te advierto algo, no juegues con fuego o te quemaras.-Le dijo serio.

—Creo que no solo me quemara pero no me detendré.-Midorima solo suspira por su respuesta.

—Está bien pero no vengas a llorarme después.

—Obviamente iré Taro-chan~-Solo lo hace suspirar pero es por eso que la ama, por esa actitud que tiene.

—En serio no puedo creer que no te lo hayas cruzado en todo este año si viven al lado.

—Es que he estado saliendo por la puerta trasera todo este año…-Midorima suspira de nuevo.

—Eres una idiota.

—Que cruel~ Pero te quiero así como eres Taro-chan.-Midorima sonríe.

—Idiota…-Ese idiota reflejaba un "Yo también" de Midorima el cual Kai entendió y sonrió.

.

.

.

Ya se había ido Midorima, era tarde y Kai solo se limitaba a ver por la ventana de la sala. El atardecer se veía tan hermoso, con tantas mezclas de rojo… ¡Espera! ¿Rojo? Eso le advertía que algo malo iba a suceder, lo único que escucho fue su timbre sonar. Inmediatamente se fijó que hora era y eso solo le confirmo lo que sospechaba "esa persona" estaba en su puerta. Kai no quería abrir, ya sabía lo que le esperaba y que tenía que hacer pero era demasiado pronto jamás se esperó que viniera justamente hoy. Se fue a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que no fuera él, tal vez Taro-chan se había olvidado algo, quiso creer pero cuando abrió la puerta vio a ese pequeño y peligroso chico de cabello rojizo que la miraba.

—Oh, ¿qué sucede vecino? No te esperaba por aquí Akashi.-Intento ser indiferente a lo que sentía. Kai se sentía MUY nerviosa pero no lo demostraba.

— ¿Puedo pasar, Kai?-Pregunto el que por 4 centímetros era más alto. Kai al escuchar su nombre sintió un escalofrió que no anunciaba nada bueno, pero ella seguiría con su plan, no importaba que estuviera aterrada, no lo demostraría.

—Claro que si Akashi, mi casa es tu casa.-Y sin más entraron los dos a la casa, estaban solos ya que Kazuki se fue al trabajo de urgencia. Kai cada vez estaba más aterrada pero seguía firme. — ¿Y bien que necesitas Akashi?

—Kai tu eres mi mujer.-Dijo Akashi con total seriedad.

**Y aquí terminamos gente muajaja que Sera a lo que se refiere Akashi será que Kai y él *O***

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	9. Amigos enemigos

**Amigos enemigos**

—Kai tu eres mi mujer.-Dijo Akashi con total seriedad. Kai estaba sorprendida, no lo demostraba en su cara pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era lo que quería lograr con eso, así que ella no dio el brazo a torcer.

—Oh~ No recuerdo ser una de las pertenencias tuyas Akashi~-Dijo con su tono burlón.

—Tu eres mía, tu misma me lo dijiste, ¿o acaso se te ha olvidado nuestro primer beso?-Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia sabía que él estaba ganando.

Kai simplemente lo miraba con una cara aburrida pero en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro.

(¿¡Ahhh que hago!?)(Ese fue un golpe sucio, solo éramos niños además no lo dije con esa intención, ese maldito demonio rojo sabe argumentarse, ¿¡Y qué pasa con esa sonrisa!? ¡Tan arrogante! Agrrr, tranquilízate Kai, sigue con el plan.)

—Eso fue cuando éramos niños no cuenta ahora~ La persona que te pertenece es aquella niña de 4 años, pedófilo. (¡Mierda lo último se me escapo!)-Solo se quedó esperando que Akashi respondiera.

—Sí, es cierto esa niña me pertenece, aunque no puedo creer que esa dulce, educada niña que me seguía a todos lados se haya convertido en esta idiota, nada atractiva, tetona, con incapacidad de tomar una buena decisión para su futuro y con problemas de travestismo, de chica.-En efecto Akashi estaba enojado pero no más que Kai en estos momentos, a la mierda con el plan.

— ¿¡A quien te refieres!? ¡Rojo demonio pervertido!

— ¿También eres sorda? Travesti-san.

— ¡Repítelo si te atreves, niño rico!

— ¡Tú también eres rica idiota!-Sin decir más ya estaban en el suelo los dos peleándose tirándose cosas, sillas, cuadros, vasos, hasta la mesa de café, todo lo que encontraban se lo arrojaban, hasta que Kai se arrojó en sima de Akashi intentando golpearle la cara pero este le sujeto ambos brazos y la situación se invirtió ahora era Akashi el que estaba en sima de Kai.

—¡Ahgr! ¡Bájate de en sima!

— ¡No me des ordenes!

— ¡Maldito enano pervertido!

— ¡Soy más alto que tú!

— ¡Claro que si hormiga!

—…-No había nada que enojara a Akashi Seijuro que se metieran con su estatura. Se vengó haciendo lo que más le molestaba a la chica.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrggggggggg! ¡Detente Akashi no hagas eso es asqueroso!

Kai tenía una fobia a las cosas pegajosas pero solo si estas estaban en su cuello, ya que, cuando era una niña, salieron de campamento con el kínder y ella se perdió. Simplemente ella se quedó a dormir en los bosques a la noche a ella no le asustaba. Al otro día la encontraron gracias a los gritos que daba. Cuando llegaron los maestros allí había un sapo durmiendo en su cuello, desde ese día ella le ha tenido fobia a las cosas pegajosas. Akashi lo sabía ya que él era…

—Si admites que eres mía y me pides perdón de rodillas, pararé.-Akashi estaba pasando su lengua por el cuello de Kai.-Nota de la autora: todas queremos estar en su lugar *Q*… ejem,-

— ¡No! ¡Jamás me rebajaría ante una hormiga como tú!-Akashi cada vez estaba más enojado pero ¿nostálgico? ¿Hace cuento tiempo no peleaban así? Si no fuera por lo que había sucedido seguramente Kai seria… Dejo de lamer el cuello de Kai, ella se sentía aliviada pero Akashi se acercó de vuelta y la mordió tan profundamente como si nunca quisiera soltarla, cuando se alejó Kai ya le estaba gritando.

— ¿¡Que rayos estás haciendo!? ¡DUELE!

—Solo marco lo que es mío.

—Idiota yo no- Antes de que pudiera terminar había un pequeño gatito mirándolos a los dos.

— ¿Sekai?-Se preguntó Akashi hace cuanto tiempo que no veía a SU mascota.

— ¡Sekai ayuda a mamá!-Le gritaba a SU mascota. El pequeño minino solo los miro con cara de "váyanse al diablo" y siguió su camino. —… ¿¡Quién mierda te enseño eso!?-Gritaba Kai sorprendida, su bebe actuaba como cierta persona que tenía en sima, la cual se estaba ¿riendo?

¿Akashi Seijuro se estaba riendo?

—Ese gato sigue como siempre-Dijo entre risas.

— ¡Cállate y sal de en sima!-Al fin Kai pudo sacarse a Akashi de en sima.- ¿Y bien que quieres Akashi?

—…-Akashi se formuló todas las preguntas que quería hacerle y desecho las que sabía que ella no contestaría hasta que se decidió con una.- ¿Qué hacías en el partido contra Seirin hoy?

—Jugando, ¿no es obvio?-Le contesto haciendo rabiar apropósito a Akashi.

—Bien, entonces formulare mejor mi pregunta. ¿Cómo es que juegas en el equipo de básquet masculino? Tú eres una mujer que yo sepa.

—Tú como crees~

—Tienes arreglos con el director de Shirotsuki.

— ¡Y el premio es para el demonio de cabello rojo!

—Kai, tú no tienes permitido hacer básquet.-Dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Y quién no me lo permite, tú?

—Exacto.

—Akashi.-Dijo Kai con vos seria, la cual sorprendió a Akashi.-Yo no soy más un títere tuyo, hare lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera.

—… Ya veo... entonces no eres más un títere… eso significa que ya no me sirves.-Dijo Akashi tirando a Kai al suelo poniendo un vidrio en su garganta que agarro del piso de cuando rompieron los vasos. —Kai.-Dijo serio y mirándola con una mirada asesina *modo yandere on*-Tú solo harás lo que yo te diga, tu solo me perteneces a mi.-Dijo secamente.

—… Ya te lo había dicho.-Kai levanta la mirada con la misma mirada asesina de Akashi sosteniendo también un vidrio cerca de su garganta.- YO NO SOY MAS TU TITERE.-Los dos apretaban cada vez más el vidrio contra sus yugulares, asiéndose saber que iban en serio, ya comenzaban a sangrar por sus manos y cuellos. Akashi recordó algo que le había dicho.

-"Te protegeré incluso si debo matarte para hacerlo..."-Dijo un pequeño niño de 4 años mirando a la niña mientras dormía.-"Rou-chan, no digas esas cosas mientras duermo me asustas"-Le contesto, eso la había despertado.-"Solo estaba pensando…"-Le dijo.-"¿No puedes dormir?"-Pregunto la niña preocupada-"…"-Él no respondió-"Ven aquí… Dormiremos juntos"-Le ofreció la niña levantando su frazada-"… Está bien pero solo hoy"-Se acostó el joven a lado suyo-"Rou-chan Te amo"-Le dijo mientras se dormía abrazando al niño-"…Solo duérmete"-Contesto aunque ya se había dormido la niña-"…Kai..."-Dijo el niño para comprobar si esta se había dormido y le beso la cabeza mientras la abrazaba quedándose dormido…-

—Incluso si debo matarte…-Susurro Akashi soltando el cristal haciendo que Kai también lo soltara. —Kai, la próxima vez no vacilare. Espero que organices tus ideas para cuando hablemos de esto otra vez.

—No, habrá otra vez Akashi. Yo ya no volveré a ser como la de antes. Akashi yo ya no te-Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase el timbre había sonado.-… Iré a ver quién es.-Kai se dirigió hacia la puerta, se dio cuenta que estaba por decir algo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás, arruinaría su plan y Akashi ya no… Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a una mujer de cabello rojo muy sonriente.- ¿Tía?

— ¡Kai-chan! ¡Entonces es verdad que volviste! Me alegro tanto, Sei-chan me dijo que vendría hasta aquí, por eso me entere.-Le dijo mientras le dio un abrazo y Akashi se acercaba al lugar.- ¿Qué tienen en el cuello, es sangre?

—Ah, sí Akashi y yo estuvimos jugando y nos lastimamos, ¿no es así Akashi?

—Sí, así es madre. Me iré para casa ya termine de hablar lo que hablaba con Kai.

—Tía, venga a la sala de estar preparare un poco de te.-Kai se dirigía a la sala de al lado ya que en la que estaba con Akashi estaba destruida.

—Oh, está bien pero creí que querían estar más tiempo junto, hace dos años que no se ven. Ustedes son mejores amigos, ¿o no?

—Sí, somos… mejores amigos…-Dijeron ambos con melancolía, cruzando por puertas diferentes sin siquiera mirarse.

Akashi estaba por entrar a su casa pero se detuvo un momento recordando lo que dijo Kai antes de que sonara el timbre, aunque ella no hubiera terminado la frase él ya sabía que seguía gracias a su ojo del emperador, en ese momento no quiso tenerlo consigo ya que lo que estaba por decir Kai era "Akashi yo ya no te amo." Akashi golpeo fuertemente su puerta. Ella ya no era más "su" Kai ahora ella era algo que ya no volvería a tener…

**¡Hasta aquí quedamos gente! No, la madre de Akashi no es la tía de Kai NO SON PRIMOS e.e Kai le llama tía ya que ella era amiga muy amiga de su madre.**

**Akashi y Kai eran los mejores amigos crecieron juntos toda su vida hasta un pequeño incidente que los separo.**

**Ahora ellos ya no son amigos sino enemigos desde el punto de vista de Kai.**

**PD: No se decepcionen chicas con ente capitulo ¿Ustedes alguna vez vieron que el emperador Akashi Seijuro se rindiera con algo? Claro que no, entonces solo esperen su perversión, digo resurrección!**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	10. Todos al campamento

**Todos al campamento**

Ya era una linda mañana de martes y nuestra protagonista salía a hurtadillas por la puerta trasera de su casa para no ver a cierta persona. Kai miró hacia todos lados antes de salir para comprobar que Akashi no se encontrase, ya que, ella sabia que él, tarde o temprano, se daría cuenta por donde salía. Kai salio de su casa y empezó a caminar, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por cierto pelirrojo desde su ventana, Kai sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, lo cual le informaba que tenia que correr por que el pelirrojo la había encontrado.

—¿¡Cómo mierda me encontró!? Se suponía que hoy… Maldito torneo...-Decía mientras corría al sentir la mirada de enojo del peli rojo. Ella había recordado tarde que las preparatorias habían pedido los días del torneo libres. Mientras corriendo sonó su celular y ella contesto.

—¿Hola? Lo siento estoy ocupado huyendo de un psicópata ahora, llame más tarde.-Decía entre jadeos.

—…Estas muy equivocada si crees que te perseguiré Kai.

—…-Ella estaba helada ¿Cómo consiguió su número?

—Fue mi madre la que me lo dio. Dijo "para que estemos más unidos".-Le dijo con una risita el peli rojo sabia lo que la chica se estaba preguntando.

—Tía…-Dijo Kai con enojo.

—Así que… ¿De que psicópata huías?

—No conozco mas psicópatas aparte de ti Akashi~

—Tu.. en verdad deseas morir…-Le dijo enojado, nadie mas que ella podía hacerlo salir de su mascara perfecta de "Akashi Seijuro"

—Akashi, si quieres respuestas nos veremos en el campamento. Chao~

—Bip... bip… bip...

— ¿Campamento?-Ignorando el hecho de que ella le había cortado, se sintió intrigado por ese dichoso campamento y más porque era ella la que quería reunirse con él allí. Eso le pareció muy interesante, además allí podría hacer su jugada y llegar al "jaque mate" de su situación con Kai. Él la tendría como una vez ya la tuvo, entre sus brazos…

.

.

.

—Senpais~-Dijo Kai animada.

— ¿Qué sucede Kai?-El aura de su equipo no era la mejor del mundo, ella se olvidó el hecho de que ellos habían perdido.

—Wa! ¿¡Qué les sucede!? ¡Capitán haga algo!

— ¿Qué hacen ahí como si nada? ¡Pónganse a entrenar holgazanes!-El capitán los golpeo en la cabeza a todos.

—Waa! ¿Por qué a mí también?

—Por llegar tarde a la práctica.

—He, he~ Lo sient- Ella fue interrumpida por un chico de primer año.

—De que sirve entrenar si lo único que hicimos fue perder…-El equipo no estaba bien, ni siquiera los de 2do año, ellos se había esforzado tanto en llegar hacia el torneo y perdieron en el primer partido.-Esta vez fue Kai la que los golpeo.

— ¿¡COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR ESO!?

—Pero Kai-san…

— ¿QUE IMPORTA GANAR O PERDER? ¡SE SIENTE BIEN GANAR PERO NO SIEMPRE SE LOGRA! LO IMPORTANTE FUE LA DIVERSIÓN POR EL PARTIDO.

—Kai-san...

—Kai tiene razón no siempre se gana pero ¿no es la diversión lo que importa? ¿Cuando estábamos jugando no sentían esa emoción? ¿Cuándo alentaban a los que jugaban no se sentían como si ustedes estuvieran jugando? ¿Cuándo la gente del podio nos apoyaba no se sentían felices como yo?-Respondió el capitán con una sonrisa.

—…Si, el capitán y Kai-san tienen razón, nosotros nos divertimos mucho… ¡Perdonen nuestra conducta!-Se inclinaban pidiendo disculpas los jugadores de Shirotsuki.

—Kai-san usted es la luz que une a nuestro equipo…-Dijo Aoi con sinceridad mostrándole una sonrisa.

—No me digas eso me sonrojas-Dijo girando mientras le saltaban corazones.

—Tu eres demasiado raro, Kai.-Dijo Kei sonriendo haciendo reír a sus otros compañeros.

— ¿Y que nos venias a contar Kai?-Pregunta Haru intrigado.

—Oh~ cierto. ¡Senpai pida una semana libre para el club ya que nos iremos de campamento!

.

.

.

El segundo día del torneo había terminado, los equipos de la generación de los milagros pasaron sin problema alguno sus partidos y una noticia inesperada se les había dado el final del último partido.

—El segundo día del torneo ha terminado, la siguiente etapa del tornero será atrasada un tiempo ya que el patrocinador tuvo que encargarse de un tema muy importante, cuando se sepa su regreso proseguiremos con el torneo. Mientras tanto todos los equipos que hayan participado del torneo deberán asistir al campamento de entrenamiento la semana que viene es un campamento todo incluido por una semana, las indicaciones ya fueron entregadas a cada capitán. Eso es todo.-Anuncio la asistente del patrocinador.

— ¿Un campamento?-Pregunto Kagami.

—Si, al parecer, es para que estemos frescos para la siguiente ronda.-Respondió Hyuga.

—Bueno es un campamento pago, así que no hay problema.-Dijo la entrenadora.

—¿A qué se refirió con "todos"?-Pregunto Kuroko

—Según estos papeles son todos los equipos que fueron llamados para en torneo no importa sis siguen en él.-Kuroko tuvo el presentimiento que cierta peli marron tenia que ver con esto, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar.

—¡Entonces volveré a ver a Kai!-Dijo Kagami emocionado-¡Le pediré otro partido!

—Kagami-kun será mejor no hacerlo…-Dijo con un toque de tristeza.

—¿Eh por que Kuroko?

—Ah, no, no es nada.-Se dio cuenta lo que había dicho sin pensar.(Se supone que ella ya esta mejor.. ¿o no…?)

.

.

.

Ya era de tarde y un chico de cabello azul practicaba en una cancha de básquet.

—Oye, ¿quieres que practiquemos juntos~?-Dijo un muchacho de pelo marron que pasaba por el lugar. Al verlo, Aomine se sorprendio y sonrio era el mismo chico del partido del lunes.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Bien, espera que dejare esta bolsa en el banco de allí.

—Antes de todo, ¿Dónde aprendiste el Left Shot? Esa técnica es desconocida para mucha gente.

—¿Oh, en serio? Entonces ya que la conozco debes saber quién soy, ¿no~?-Dijo Kai.

—¿Eres el hermano de Kai?-Pregunto Aomine un poco serio.

—… Pffft hahahahahaa no, hahaha esto es muy gracioso hahah-Kai estalló de risa- ahhhh... buena broma.

—¿Broma?-Kai se sorprendió, ¿entonces su pregunta era en serio?

—En serio nunca cambias Iki-chan.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Yo soy Kai.-Aomine estaba muy sorprendido, lo primero que pregunto fue…

—Kai…¿Te aplanaste?

—¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!-Kai lo estrelló contra la pared con el golpe que le había dado.

—¿Entonces donde esta tu pecho?¿Y que haces vestida de chico?

—Esta cubierto y yo estoy finjiendo ser hombre.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Por que quería juga- Fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

—Eran lindos atributos…-Aomine recibe otro golpe, estampándose contra la pared.

—Ahh ya me has sacado las ganas de jugar Iki-chan. Me ire a casa.

—Kai no es que me importe entrometerme pero ¿como esta tu cuerpo?-Dijo el de cabello azul mirando hacia otro lado con su mirada un poco vacia.

—Estoy bien, ya me he recuperado. Iki-chan jugemos otra vez, en el campamento.-Dijo retirándose pasando al lado de Aomine que solo asintió.-Ah y Iki-chan… Vi tu partido con Seirin en la Winter Cup… fue un buen partido.-Dijo mientras le frotó la cabeza y se retiraba.

—… Eso ya lo se, idiota~-Dijo sacándole la lengua formándose una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Kai se iba, Aomine Daiki, estaba feliz, ya que, ella había regresado…

_Extra:_

_Por el camino Kai se dio cuenta que no podría volver a su casa sin ser vista por Akashi, quien ella suponía, la estaba esperando._

_…_

_Ella usó su última salida._

_—Kazuki, soy Kai. Estoy en la plaza cerca de casa, ven a buscarme hoy dormiré en tu apartamento.- Envió el mensaje y espero. Despues de cinco minutos supo que ya había llegado por los gritos ruidosos que daba desde la otra cuadra. No podía ir a casa ya que Akashi arruinaría su plan, asi que tuvo que aguantar el "fetiche de hermana" de Kazuki. _

_(Akashi Seijuro te odio, idiota.)_

_Akashi estornudo en ese momento y pensó "Kai debe estar hablando mal de mi"._

**Bieeen aquí quedo se que en este no hubo mucha acción, pero todo será reconpensado con el campamento he, he.**

**Comentenme si les gusto. Por cierto... 10 capítulos yeah!**

**PD: He visto sus reviews gracias por comentar me hicieron muy feliz u Espero que les siga gustando esta historia que seguirá con sus sorpresas. Las quiero 3 Chao~**


	11. Campamento día: uno, parte 1

**Campamento día: uno, parte 1**

—¡Woah de verdad es increíble estas instalaciones! ¡Hay muchos deportes distintos!-Dijo asombrada Riko por el lugar. Era lunes nuevamente y Seirin ya había llegado al campamento.

—Según estos papeles, podemos usar todas las instalaciones.-Dijo Hyuga.

—¡Entonces vayamos a divertirnos!-Dijeron los de primer año.

—Esperen un segundo.-Los agarro Riko.-Hemos venido aquí a entrenar. Eso dice en los papeles.

—En realidad… entrenadora… dice que nos divirtiéramos en las instalaciones…-Dijo Izuki mirando el papel.

—¿Eh?-Riko miro el papel y en efecto, decía eso.-…Bueno seguramente los demás equipos han venido aquí para entrenar, así que nosotros haremos lo mismo.

—¡Que bien un campamento! Al perecer todos los equipos vinieron aquí para divertirse ¡que bien! Asi nos olvidaremos del torneo por un tiempo.-Dijeron unos chicos de diferentes preparatorias mientras pasaban.

—… Entrenadora…

—Ahhgg esta bien, solo divirtamosnos.-Dijo al fin con una sonrisa.

—¡Que bien!-Festejaron los de primer año. ¿Y donde dejamos nuestras cosas capitán?

—Según estos papeles debemos ver el tablero donde dice los sectores de cada preparatoria en cada sector hay 7 preparatorias. Bien, entonces acerquemosnos al tablero de allá.-Se acercaron y buscaron "Seirin", al encontrarlo todos quedaron shockeados.

—Nosotros estamos compartiendo el terreno con… ¿¡Las 5 academias mas fuertes!?-Ellos no sabían como reaccionar a eso. Touhou, Yosen, Shutoku, Rakuzan, Kaijo. Las 5 tenian un equipo muy peculiar pero un de ellas les causaba pavor, "Rakuzan" en la que se encontraba Akashi Seijuro, esa persona era el mismo diablo en persona.

—¡Oh, que bien estamos todos juntos!-Dijo un Kagami emocionado. Quería jugar con ellos otra vez.

—Kagami-kun tienes prohibido jugar básquet hasta que termine el campamento.-Le dijo Riko.

— ¿¡Qué!? No hice nada aun.

—Exacto. Si tu juegas con ellos causaras muchos problemas, por eso tienes prohibido jugar básquet, Kuroko se encargará de vigilarte.-Dijo Riko severa. Ella sabia que Kagami iba a causar algún problema pero jamas creyó que ellos se encontrarían cerca de la zona de tiro. Estaban en la misma zona que la generación de los milagros eso era igual a problemas.

—¿Eh…? Ah, si.-Dijo Kuroko, él no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que estaban diciendo ya que el séptimo equipo con el que compartían sector era Shirotsuki. ¿Casualidad? Él sabia que no era eso. Ella tenía que ver con esto ¿Qué tramaba esa chica?

.

.

.

Seirin ya había llegado a la zona en donde se alojarían, por suerte no se habían encontrado a nadie en el camino. Cada jugador entro a la habitación que fue designada por su capitán. Las habitaciones eran de 4 personas y el entrenador tenia su propia habitación. Todos ya listos, decidieron salir al gran terreno que había en frente de las habitaciones. Ahí era donde cada equipo debía cocinar su comida. Obviamente Kagami fue el que cocino. Luego de comer se dirigieron a la zona centrar donde se encontraron con los jugadores de la academia Shirotsuki.

—Yoh.-Saludo Kagami.

—Oh, Seirin, ¿Cómo se encuentran?-Respondió el capitán de Shirotsuki con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿a donde se dirigen?-Pregunto Hyuga al fin un equipo que no le daría problemas llevarse bien.

—A los dormitorios, a dejar estas cosas.

—¿En que sector se encuentran?

—En el D.

—Oh! Nosotros también, espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Claro que si.-Respondió Haru con un apretón de manos con el capitán de Seirin. Shirotsuki siguió su camino saludando a Seirin, los cuales les habían caído bien.

—¿Esta Kai? No lo veo con ustedes.-Dijo Kagami antes de que se fueran.

—Kai-san no llegara hasta mañana. Tuvo algo importante que hacer.-Respondio Aoi y se fue.

—Ahh hasta mañana entonces.

—¿Y Kuroko-kun?-Pregunto la entrenadora ya que no se encontraba en el lugar.

—Kuroko vio un mensaje en su celular y se fue.-Le informo Koganei.

—Ahg y yo que quería ir a ver las instalaciones.-Se quejó Riko, ahora había que buscarlo.

—Entrenadora ustedes sigan, yo iré a buscar a Kuroko y nos encontraremos luego.-Dijo Kagami.

— ¿Seguro? Entonces te lo dejo en tus manos Kagami-kun.

—Está bien.-El pelirrojo salió a buscarlo.

.

.

.

— ¡Hey Tetsu por aquí!-Llamo Aomine a Kuroko para que fuera con él, al parecer no era el único que estaba allí.

—Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó Kuroko al verlos allí.

— ¿A ti también te llego el mensaje Tetsu?

—Sí, ¿entonces fue Akashi-kun quien nos llamó?

—No, yo no fui.-Dijo un Akashi que se aproximaba un poco sorprendido al ver que todos estaban en el mismo lugar.

—Akashi, ¿tú no fuiste el que nos reunió?

—No.

— ¿Entonces quien fue Kurokocchi? Senpai me retara por haberme escapado~

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

—…-El silencio reino. ¿Quién había sido el que los había llamado?

—Yo si se~-Dijo Atsushi comiéndose unos pockys.

— ¿EH? ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste Murasakibaracchi?

— ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes Murasakibara!?

—Es verdad idiota, así nos habrías ahorrado el tiempo.

—Es que creí que ustedes también sabían~~-Respondió vagamente.

— ¿Quién es Murasakibara-kun?

—No es necesario que lo diga ya que ella ya está aquí.

— ¿Ella?-Se preguntaron los demás 5 mientras observaban a donde miraba Atsushi.

—Hola chicos, gracias por venir~~-Dijo alegre la chica de cabello marrón que ya estaba al frente de ellos.

— ¿Kai?-Se preguntaron

—Correcto~

— ¿Ai-chan trajiste algo para comer?

—Si ten Atsu-chan.-Le dio una bolsa de gomitas.

—Kaicchi ¿Cuándo has regresado?

—Oh cierto, Ryo-tan no me había visto antes…

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Fuiste a ver a todos excepto a mí, Kaicchi!?

—Fui a verte pero había muchas chicas en la puerta de Kaijo así que decidí no entrar.

—Que cruel…-Kise lloraba en una esquina.

—Kai. ¿Qué es lo que tramas llamándonos a todos?-Kai solo le sonrió, haciéndole darse cuenta que era algo que tenía que ver con su plan así que no pregunto más.

—Kai-san ¿Por qué hizo que nos reuniéramos aquí?

—Solo quería ver a mis amigos y a Akashi otra vez ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Kuroko solo suspiro.

—Kai… al fin las dejaste libres…-Comento Aomine al ver que Kai estaba vez estaba vestida como chica por lo que sus atributos resaltaban, su comentario fue respondido con un golpe, haciéndolo volar.

—Kai ¿Por qué estas vestida así?- al fin pregunto Akashi.

—Oh, ¿esto? Es que me quede en casa de mi hermano lo que queda de la semana y tuve que usar esta ropa, fui a casa busque "mi" ropa y la traje hasta aquí. Ahora tengo que guardarla en mi habitación. Pero hoy estaré como "Ai-chan", no como "Kai" así que hoy nos divertiremos entre todos.-Termino su explicación con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué deberíamos ir todos juntos?-Pregunto Midorima.

—Yo no quiero salir con ellos tengo mis planes.-Dijo Kise

—Yo debo volver con mi equipo.-Dijo Kuroko

—Yo estoy huyendo de Satsuki.

—Oh, así que todos se niegan… Entonces le pediré a algunos chicos que me acompañen…-Eso hizo salir un tick en Atsushi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine y Akashi. Kuroko sabía a donde iba todo esto así que solo suspiro al ver que sus ex-compañeros de equipo caían en la trampa de Kai.

—Ai-chan yo te acompañare.-Dijo Atsushi mientras se aferraba con sus dos grandes brazos a Kai.

—Yo también Kaicchi.-Kise también se aferró a Kai.

—Sino queda de otra.-Dijo Midorima mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—No seas tonta, también te acompañaré.-Dijo Aomine mientras le revolvía cabello con su mano.

—Yo iré también, no puedo dejar que Kai haga alguna estupidez que pueda afectarlos.-Dijo Akashi. Kai sonrió, sabia que decir eso haría que la acompañaran.

—Entonces espérenme en el patio de comedor frente a los dormitorios dejare esto y nos iremos.

—Avísenles a sus entrenadores que se irán por su cuenta.-Dijo Akashi, o más bien ordeno.

—Kai-san eso fue un truco sucio.

—Kuu-chan no te enojes. ¿También vendrás?-Le pregunto con ojos de perro. Kuroko solo suspiro.

—Iré a decirle a la entrenadora.

—Yay! Entonces iré a los dormitorios nos vemos.

.

.

.

Todo salía de acuerdo al plan y también podría disfrutar ese día con su pequeña familia que era de Teiko. Ella entró a la habitación y dejo las cosas sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta que había otra cama con cosas ocupadas se acercó con curiosidad. Se suponía que ella sería la única en esa habitación, cuando abrió el bolso saco una camiseta del número 4 de Rakuzan. Espera… esto no podía ser cierto… algo no iba como lo había esperado… tal vez solo fue una equivocación y trajeron sus cosas aquí, eso quería pensar, hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué revisas mis cosas? Kai.-Decía en tono divertido aquel pelirrojo de ojos de diferente color.

— ¿Qué haces aquí…?-Preguntó Kai ella no lo podía creer.

— ¿No es obvio? Somos compañeros de cuarto Kai~-Dijo eso ultimo con un tono que no anunciaba nada bueno.

(¿Por qué de todas las personas que podían estar en este campamento tenía que ser él?)

(Dios me odia.) (¿¡Cómo pudo conseguir estar en esta habitación!?) (¡Yo la pedí exactamente para mí sola!) (Maldito demonio rojo pervertido seguramente tú pediste que te pusieran aquí.)

— ¿Qué sucede Kai? ¿Hay algo mal~? Cuando pregunte me dijeron que no había ningún problema solo tendremos que compartir la ducha, no tienes de que avergonzarte después de todo ambos somos hombres~~

Ella estaba por explotar. Nunca creyó que algo así pasaría. Pero ella solo decidió seguir el plan e ignorar el hecho que quería estrangularlo.

(Definitivamente te odio, Akashi Seijuro.)

**Bieeeeeen hasta aquí quedo gente :3**

**Hoy actualice tarde xD Esta es la parte 1 del campamento de 7 días.**

**Y wow Akashi sí que sales con tus sorpresas.**

Kai familia de Teiko:

Midorima Shintaro: Madre

Murasakibara Atsushi: Padre

Aomine Daiki: Hermano mayor.

Kuroko Tetsuya: Hermana mayor.

Kise Ryota: El molesto hermano menor.

Akashi Seijuro: ?

_Extra:_

_—Kaicchi ¿Cuándo has vuelto?_

_—Oh cierto, Ryo-tan no me había visto antes…-Kise comienza a llorar-¿¡Espera Ryo-tan qué sucede!?_

_—¡Kaicchi tu pelo! ¡Tu hermoso pelo! ¿¡Por qué lo cortaste!? Waaa!-Kise se pone a llorar más fuerte._

_— ¿EH? ¡Espera! ¡Oigan chicos ayúdenme!_

_—Lo hiciste llorar… Kai-san._

_— ¿Eh?_

_—Kai no creí que fueras esa clase de persona-Dice Midorima._

_— ¿EH?_

_—Ai-chan ¿entonces eres mala ahora?-Dice Atsushi inocentemente siguiéndole la corriente a los demás._

_— ¿EHHHHH?_

_—Kai, no puedo creer que estuvimos con alguien tan malvado como tu.-Akashi también sigue el juego._

_— ¿AKASHI TAMBIÉN?_

_—OIGAN, ya dejen de molestar a Kai. La confunden con su poca capacidad de comprender.-Dice Aomine tratando de ¿ayudarla?_

_—Iki-chan, así no ayudas…_

_-Fin del extra.-_

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	12. Campamento día: uno, parte 2

**Campamento día: uno, parte 2**

— ¿Ya están todos listos?-Pregunto Kai con una sonrisa forzada la cual demostraba su enojo.

— ¿Qué sucedió Kaicchi? Luces enojada. Akashi sonrió con malicia.

—No es nada Ryo-tan-Le respondió jalándole sus mejillas para descargarse la ira.

— ¡Auch, Kaicchi no lastimes mi cara soy modelo!-Kai al fin lo dejo libre.

—Ah, ¿ya avisaron a sus entrenadores?

—Si.-Respondieron todos al unísono.

—Oh~ Al parecer tendremos 5 invitados más.-Dijo Kai sonriendo.-Ryo-tan, cuidado con tu cabeza.

— ¿Hm?

—¡KISEEE IDIOTA!-La cabeza de Kise se encontraba bajo los pies de Kasamatsu Yukio.- ¿¡Por qué desapareciste sin decir nada!?

—Kasamatsu-senpai duele.

— ¡Avisa si te iras, idiota!

—Lo siento~

—Mph, Kise idiota, ¿no era que habías avisado?-Comenta Midorima arreglándose los anteojos.

—Shiiiin-chan~~~~-Se escuchó en el aire y alguien estaba encima de Midorima.

— ¡Takao! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me pareció divertido ver a donde irías, así que decidí acompañarte~

—Takao…-Dijo Midorima enojado

—Atsushi, al fin te encuentro.-Dijo un Himuro recién llegado llamando la atención de Atsushi quien estaba mirando las dos peleas de atrás.

—Muro-chin ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto vagamente el de cabello morado.

—La entrenadora me dijo que fuera contigo.

—Oh~

— ¡Kuroko!

—Kagami-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La entrenadora me dijo que te busque, al fin, después de 30 minutos te encontré.-Dijo Taiga que estaba todo sudado, al parecer había estado corriendo.

—Kagami-kun, hable con la entrenadora hace 5 minutos…

—Entonces… ¿corrí innecesariamente?

—...-Kuroko se quería reír pero no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

—Hahaha, Kagami, eres un idiota.-Dijo Aomine, el cual no paraba de reírse.

— ¿Aomine? ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?-Pregunto Kagami sorprendido.

—Bueno, antes de contestar tu pregunta, al parecer pierdes tu magia, ¿no anunciaste a 5 personas?-Dijo Aomine en tono burlón.

— ¿En serio? "Dai-chan"-Aomine comenzó a sudar frio.

— ¡DAI-CHAN!-Era lo que más temía.- ¿¡Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada!?

— Solo fui a dar unas vueltas Satsuki...

— ¡No me mientas! ¿Hm? ¿Por qué están todos reunidos aquí?

—Bien ya es hora de aclarar todo.-Dijo Kai llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Quién es ella?-Preguntaron los cinco recién llegados.

—Mi nombre es- No logro terminar que Midorima la golpeó en la cabeza.

—Idiota, piensa bien lo que vas a decir.-Eso le sorprendió más a Takao, ¿Por qué Shin-chan actuaba así con esa chica?

—Tranquilo Taro-chan, ellos son confiables.-Le dijo con una sonrisa a Midorima el cual solo suspiro-Bien, como iba diciendo mi nombre es Koobuki Kai, es un placer.

—… ¿¡El chico del torneo!?-Dijeron los cinco. Kagami estaba shockeado se supone que Kai era hombre… ¿no?...

—Si~~ En realidad son una chica y ellos son mis viejos amigos de Teiko. Ah y Akashi.-Lo último lo dijo solo para hacerlo enojar. Los 5 estaban muy shockeados la primera que reacciono fue Momoi.

—Ai-chan~-Momoi fue a abrazarla.-Has vuelto~

—Hasta que reaccionas Satsu-chan.

—Espera un segundo, Kise, esta chica trata de decirnos ¿qué es el mismo chico del partido del lunes?-Preguntaba Kasamatsu confundido.

—Sí, así es senpai. Yo tampoco lo sabía.-Yukio estaba sorprendido ¿tanto talento tenía esa chica? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando esta se le estaba acercando, lo cual lo puso nervioso.

—Entonces tú eres Yukio-san. Gracias por cuidar de Ryota todo este tiempo, es un idiota pero al parecer con alguien como tú a su lado no debo de preocuparme.-Le dijo con una sonrisa la cual puso inmediatamente rojo al capitán de Kaijo que no sabía cómo responder.

—Er… yo… …no… e-es… n-nada…-Fue lo único que pudo articular Yukio estaba muy nervioso, digamos que hablar con chicas no era su especialidad.

—Aww que lindo-Dijo Kai al ver al chico tan rojo mientras frotaba su cabello. Kasamatsu Yukio ya no se encontraba entre nosotros había explotado de lo rojo que estaba. Ante este roce Kise agarró rápidamente a Kai y la atrapo en sus brazos, él no quería que nadie se le aproximara a su Kai.

— ¡Kasamatsu-senpai no se acerque a Kai ella es mía, digo nuestra!-Decía completamente celoso Kise. Atsushi también iba a ir a la escena pero Himuro lo detuvo por que vio que estaba enojado y que iba a aplastar algo, o a alguien…

—Atsushi ¿en verdad es el mismo chico?

—Claro que si Muro-chin, aunque no lo parezca, Ai-chan es fuerte.

—Oh, es interesante.-Dijo sonriendo.

—Muro-chin no te atrevas a hacer alguna conquista con Ai-chan o sino tendré que aplastarte.-Dijo serio.

—Claro que no Atsushi.-Dijo sudando Himuro.

—Kai… ¿Tú eres Kai?-Preguntó Kagami todavía sorprendido.

—Claro que soy yo, Kagami-kun, ¿o acaso te desilusiona el hecho de que sea una mujer?-En ese momento sintió 6 miradas que le iban a penetrar el corazón si decía algo equivocado, cada una de diferente color.

—No, no es eso Kai, es solo que estaba sorprendido.-Respondió, al fin sonriendo.

—Oh entonces está bien~ Soy la misma que siempre no te preocupes.

—Y pensar que lo dijiste como si nada, eres una idiota.-Dijo Midorima suspirando.

—No te preocupes Taro-chan ellos no lo dirán. Y por cierto no me presentaste a tu amigo, "Shin-chan"-Dijo mientras se echó a reír.

—Cállate, él es Takao Kuzanari.

—Buenas, eres una chica muy bonita Kai-chan te admiró.

—Gracias, Takao-san me alegra conocer a los amigos de Taro-chan.

—Y a mí los de Shin-chan.-Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, se entendieron perfectamente entre los dos. Sabían como hacer enojar a Midorima.

— ¡Cállense los dos!-Les grito Midorima.

—Ya en serio, me sorprende que ese chico tan hábil sea una chica tan hermosa.

—Takao-san me sonrojas tú también eres muy guapo.-Dijo Kai riéndose.

—Takao estas entrando a la línea de fuego, si quieres vivir será mejor que te alejes.-Dijo Midorima serio.

— ¿Por qué Shin-chan?-En ese momento sintió 5 miradas clavadas en él, la que más le perturbo fue la del peli rojo el cual dijo en voz alta "Ese es un buen lugar para cortar" refiriéndose a su yugular.- ¡SHIN-CHAN TUS AMIGOS DAN MIEDO!-Dijo Takao inmediatamente poniéndose detrás de Midorima.

—Kai, ¿Cuánto tiempo más hay que esperar?-Comentó al fin Akashi.

—No te preocupes ya nos vamos, los chicos recién llegados síganos~ Iremos a recorrer el lugar~ -Todos se dirigieron a las piletas del lugar en la primera parada. Todos los chicos ya estaban frente a la pileta esperando a las chicas que se cambien, ya que, les habían dado un traje de baño en el lugar a cada uno.

-En el baño-

—Ai-chan ¿qué tienes en el cuello?

— ¿Hm? Ah, fue una pequeña y roja sanguijuela molesta.

— ¿Salimos entonces?

—Claro que sí.

— ¡Chicos ya estamos!-Anuncio Momoi

— ¡Woah! ¡Momoicchi luces bien!

—Gracias, ¡Ai-chan apúrate!

—Sí, sí.-Todos estaban sonrojados por Kai, menos Akashi, Atsushi y Kuroko. Midorima trataba de disimular su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¡KAICCHI! ¿DONDE ESCONDISTE UN CUERPO ASI? ¿QUIERES SER MODELO DE TRAJES DE BAÑO CONMIGO?

— ¡Kise deja de decir cosas te sangra la nariz!-Dijo Aomine.

— ¡A ti también Aominecchi!

Dejando de lado a los dos idiotas Kai se dirigió a Atsushi.

— ¿Atsu-chan como me queda?

—Te ves bien Ai-chan.-Vio que muchos chicos de otras preparatorias la miraban- Pero, ten cúbrete con mi campera, te puedes resfriar~-Dijo el alto poniéndole la gran campera a Kai.

—Atsu-chan yo quiero nadar.

—Mmm, entonces iré contigo~

— ¿Kai-san que tienes en el cuello?-Le pregunto Kuroko al ver las marcas de su cuello.

— ¿Esto? Fue una pequeña y roja sanguijuela molesta.-Dijo haciendo enojar a Akashi.

— ¡Vallamos a nadar Kai!-Dijo Kagami emocionado, quería tener una competencia con Kai.

—Kagami-kun, no podremos competir.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo no sé nadar.

—¿EHHHH?-Fue el grito de todo el "pequeño" grupo que junto Kai.

**Bieeen hasta aquí quedo la parte 2 :3**

**En el campamento se contaran cosas del pasado de Kai no se lo pierdan n.n**

**También hallaran más de la generación de los milagros y sus celos xD**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	13. Campamento día: uno, parte 3

**Campamento día: uno, parte 3**

— ¿¡No sabes nadar!?

—No. En la primaria fuimos de campamento a la playa, Akashi se había ido a nadar al mar, al rato fui a buscarlo y no lo encontré, me metí al mar para buscarlo y hubo una tormenta. Antes de que pudiera ahogarme la salva vidas me encontró. Lo más gracioso de esta historia es que Akashi se había ido a acostar luego de salir del mar.

—…-Nadie sabía que decir.

—Es irónico que no sepas nadar ya que tu nombre significa mar…-Dijo Satsuki para relajar el ambiente

—Si, en esos segundos que me estaba ahogando se me olvido como nadar.-Kai dijo mientras miraba a Akashi.

—No fue mi culpa. Tú te metiste por tu cuenta.

—Hormiga insensible.-Dijo Kai mirando hacia otro lado haciendo enojar a Akashi.

— ¿Entonces por qué quisiste venir a las piletas?-Preguntó Kagami antes de que se armara escándalo.

—Quiero nadar.

—Pero acabas de decir que no sabes.

—Hay piletas para niños...

—…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—…

—Nada, solo te verías patética.-Respondió Akashi al ver el silencio de todos.

—Habla la hormiga parlante…

— ¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Akashi enojado, antes de que empezaran una pelea Kise intervino.

— ¿Emmmm vamos a nadar?

.

.

.

—…

—Ai-chan ¿quieres un poco?-Le ofrecía el peli morado el cual no entraba su cuerpo entero en la pileta para niños.

—Atsu-chan no traigas comida a la pileta, Iki-chan no compitas con Kagami-kun en este espacio tan chico, Ryo-tan no compitas tú también, ¿¡Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí!?-Los nombrados se encontraban en la pequeña pileta con Kai.

—Te estamos haciendo compañía Kaicchi~

— ¡Váyanse todos de aquí!-Dijo Kai mientras los arrojaba hacia la pileta para adultos donde se encontraban los demás.

—Mmm, Ai-chan tienes mucha fuerza~-Dijo Murasakibara mientras comía sus dulces.

— ¡Tú también Atsu-chan!-Lo arrojó.

—Oh... Hasta que los arrojo.-Dijo Kuroko el cual sabía que ella se cansaría tarde o temprano.

—Cállate, Tetsu. ¡Kagami tengamos nuestra competencia aquí!

— ¡Yo también quiero participar!-Dijo Kise lloriqueando.

— ¿Chicos no están preocupados de que alguien se le acerque a Ai-chan?

—Claro que no Satsuki, ella esta con Murasakibara- Atsushi también cae.

—Ow…

—…

— ¡KAI!-Dijeron Kise y Aomine al mismo tiempo.

—Murasakibaracchi ¿¡por qué la dejaste sola!?

— ¡Contesta!-Decía enfadado Aomine

—Ai-chan me arrojo hasta aquí~

— ¡ENTONCES ELLA ESTA SOLA!-Dijeron Kise y Aomine juntos y miraron inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Kai, había algunos chicos afuera de la pileta.

—Oye linda, ¿quieres dar una vuelta con nosotros?-Dijo uno de los chicos.

—Oh… Está bien.-Contesto Kai tranquila haciendo que Aomine y Kise se retorcieran, ellos estaban nadando a toda máquina para llegar hasta allí.

—Que bien entonces vámonos.

—Deja, que le avise a mis amigos.

—Claro que sí lindura.

—Taro-chan, Akashi, estos chicos me invitaron a dar una vuelta ¿puedo?-Dijo lo más inocentemente del mundo. Ella no sabía en realidad lo que había detrás de las palabras de esos chicos.

—**NO, KAI VUELVE A LA PILETA. YO HABLARE CON ELLOS**.-Dijeron ambos con un aura oscura alrededor de ellos.

—Está bien.-Ella siguió flotando como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que los chicos que estaba allí se esfumaron.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que estaban allí. Y decidieron ir a otra parte pero primero se fueron a duchar.

—Kaicchi nosotros nos iremos a duchar, Momoicchi fue a comprar unas bebidas.

—Está bien~ cuando vuelva iré a las duchas.-Dijo Kai mientras estaba sentada con una toalla secándose.

—No dejes que se te acerquen extraños, Kai.-Le dijo Midorima

—Si~-Y sin más los chicos fueron a bañarse. Cuando Kai se levantó su toalla salió volando a la orilla de la pileta para adultos.-Toalla traviesa.-Kai se agacho para agarrarla y sintió dolor en su pierna izquierda lo cual la hizo caer.-Mier- Ella se estaba ahogando y no había nadie cerca intento con desesperación salir pero era inútil, ella no sabía nadar.

(¡Mierda es como aquella vez!)(Alguien ayúdeme.)(Quien sea….)

** -Splash-**

—Cof, cof cof, AHHH creí que me moría. Cof, cof. Graci- Cuando se giró para ver quien la había salvado se sorprendió. ¿AKASHI? ¿No estaba él en el las duchas? ¿Entonces por qué?

—Idiota…-Dijo mientras recobraba el aire- ¿Qué hacías allí?

—Me caí… Akashi ¿Qué hace tú aquí?

—Se dice "gracias".-Al ver que ella lo seguía mirando le respondió.-Vine en busca de mi toalla y te vi ahogándote, solo fue eso.-Ella quedo sorprendida jamás creyó que él la salvaría.

—Hmm… Gracias… Seijuro…-Akashi quedo sorprendido jamás pensó escuchar su nombre venir de esos labios tan perfectos diciéndolo tan inocentemente como lo hacía antes. Solo se limitó a sonreír.

—Akashi-kun ¿Qué sucede no estabas en las duchas? ¿Por qué están los dos mojados? -Dijo Momoi recién llegada.

—Kai se cayó a la pileta.

—KYAAAAA ¿AI-CHAN ESTAS BIEN?-Gritó Satsuki preocupada lo cual llego hasta las duchas de los hombres.

— ¿¡Qué sucede!?-Preguntaron los chicos que habían salido del baño al escuchar a Satsuki gritar ellos solo estaban cubiertos por una toalla.

—¡KYAAA SALGAN DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDOS!

— ¿Por qué grita Satsu-chan, Akashi?-Akashi le había tapado los ojos antes de que ellos llegaran.

—No es nada.

Luego de ese escándalo, todos ya se estaban bañando, los chicos ya habían terminado y estaban esperando a las dos chicas. Kise y Aomine estaban frente las duchas de mujeres para abrir la puerta.

—Ryota, Daiki, si ustedes entran allí les prometo que no saldrán con vida.-Dijo Akashi que los había visto.

—Akashicchi, solo es una miradita, tú también quieres ver Kaicchi ¿no?

—…

—Akashi.-Dijo Shintaro.

—Entran ahí y no saldrán con vida.-Respondió al final.

—Casi lo teníamos Aominecchi.

—Da igual Kise solo será una miradita.-Antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta esta se abrió sola haciéndolos caer hacia delante.

—Kii-chan, Dai-chan ¿Qué hacen en el suelo?

—Solo las esperábamos.-Respondió Aomine.

—Vámonos, tengo hambre.-Anunció Kai.

.

.

.

Ya se encontraban en el comedor esperando una comida la cual era preparada por Kai. Aomine insistió en que Satsuki no se acercara a la cocina. Lista la comida, comenzaron a servir.

—Mmm delicioso~-Dijo Atsushi completamente feliz se había enamorado de la comida de esta noche.

— ¡Delicioso Kaicchi! ¡A senpai también le encanta!

—K-kise…-Dijo todo rojo Kasamatsu.

—Esta rico Kai.-Dijo Aomine mientras trataba de robarle comida a Satsuki.

— ¡Dai-chan eso es mío!

—Kai-san está muy rico.-Dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa. Kagami solo estaba tragando mientras competía con Atsushi a ver quién comía más. Solo le levanto el pulgar como aprobación mientras Himuro los retaba por comer tan rápido.

—Taro-chan, Taro-chan ¿Cómo está?-Dijo Kai emocionada.

—Esta rico Kai.-Le dijo mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

—Tsundere Shin-chan~

— ¡Cállate Takao!

Akashi solo la miro tratando de decir "está bien". Kai termino su plato y vio que sus senpais pasaban por allí, así que decidió acercarse.

— ¿Usted es Haru-senpai?-Preguntó la chica fingiendo que no lo sabía. Él solo asintió-Yo soy la hermana de Kai, Ai. He traído las cosas de Kai a su cuarto así que mañana ya estará aquí.-Les dijo con una sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar a los miembros de Shirotsuki.

A la generación de los milagros no le gustaba esa situación, si, ella fue a hablar con sus senpais, pero no era "Kai" en esos momentos sino "Ai-chan" su dulce Ai-chan. Pero no podían hacer nada solo mirar. A la persona que menos le gustaba la situación era a cierto pelirrojo el cual observaba cada instante lo que ocurría. Se enfadó cuando ella les sonrió, se enfadó mucho más cuando él dichoso capitán le toco su cabeza, se enfadó muchísimo más cuando vio que le dijo algo que la hizo emocionar. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue "está cerca de aquí" eso lo hizo enfadar tanto que un aura negra salía de su cuerpo. Si, Akashi Seijuro estaba muy celoso. Cuando Kai termino de hablarles volvió a la mesa.

—Voy a lavar esto cuando terminen traigan sus platos. ¿Ok?-Kai se fue.

Pasaron 10 minutos y no había vuelto todavía.

— ¿A dónde se fue Kaicchi?-Preguntó preocupado Kise.

—No está en los lavabos.

—…

—HAY QUE BUSCARLA-Todos se pusieron a buscar a la chica nadie la encontraba hasta que Akashi paso cerca de las canchas de salto con garrochas del lugar. Había alguien practicando.

—Esa es Ai-chan.-Dijo Atsushi llamando la atención de todos y se dirigieron cerca de los arbustos para no ser vistos. La generación de los milagros estaba congelada. Ellos no sabían cómo reaccionar ella estaba haciendo "ese" deporte. El cual es un tabú nombrar frente a ella después de lo que había pasado.

— ¿No se supone que no debe estar haciendo eso…?-Dijo Aomine confundido.

—… Ella lo sabe… pero es un idiota.

— ¿Chicos que sucede? Solo está practicando ¿qué hay de malo con eso?-Dijo Kagami el cual no entendía que pasaba.

—Sigue mirando y te darás cuenta.-Dijo Kuroko el cual miraba con un aire a preocupación en sus ojos.

Kai ya estaba corriendo era una altura no muy alta, así que podría superarla ella pensó. Pero no fue así. En el momento que iba a saltar su pierna izquierda se detuvo y la hizo caer.

—Ella… apesta…?-Dijo Kagami en forma de pregunta no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

—No, no es eso.-Dijo Kasamatsu él si se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.- Antes de que pudiera saltar su pierna izquierda se detuvo sola.

—Kaicchi jamás volverá a hacer ese deporte otra vez. Ella amaba ese deporte pero debido a un accidente ella no podrá realizarlo nunca más.-Dijo Kise con melancolía viendo como Kai apretaba sus puños frustrada.

—…

—Hay que ir a detenerla.-Dijo Akashi, sabía que había que hacerlo. Pero antes de que ellos pudieran acercárseles, ella se levantó y corrió hacia la línea del principio.

— ¡Ella quiere saltar otra vez!-Dijo Takao sorprendido de cómo se levantó tan de golpe.

— ¡Mierda, Shintaro! –Gritó Akashi pero Midorima no respondía, estaba asombrado con la figura de Kai, Akashi sabía que ella podía lastimarse seriamente si seguía con eso pero él también se quedó mirándola.

Kai corría otra vez pero esta vez mas rápido cuando llego el momento de saltar su pierna se detuvo un instante pero ella la forzó y pudo saltar. Su salto fue tan hermoso, sorprendió a todos los que la miraban desde el arbusto.

—Fue… hermoso…-Fue lo único que pudo decir Kise. Kai festejaba levantando sus brazos e intentó pararse pero su pierna no respondía.

—Algo no anda bien, Atsushi vamos.-Akashi y Atsushi se dirigieron hacia ella seguidos por los demás.

— ¿Atsu-chan, Akashi? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Bueno, no importa, ¿Vieron mi salto?-Preguntó emocionada.

—DEJA LAS BROMAS KAI-Gritó Midorima.

— ¿Taro-chan?

— ¿¡Cuántas veces te han dicho que no puedes hacer esfuerzos parta tu cuerpo dime!?

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo esto-

— "Estoy bien" "no hay de qué preocuparse" ¡Deja las excusas Kai! Tú ahora no puedes mover tu pierna izquierda ¿¡verdad!? ¡Deja de ser tan irresponsable!

—… De que hablas… yo...-Kai intento pararse pero no pudo- …

—Kai, si Shintaro te ha gritado sabes lo que significa ¿verdad? Lo que has hecho fue muy estúpido.

—Taro-chan… lo siento… yo…

—Está bien.-Midorima toca la cabeza de Kai.-No estoy enojado contigo, solo me exalté. Akashi, encárgate de ella por favor, yo me iré a los dormitorios, vámonos Takao.-Sin decir más Midorima se fue.

— ¡Ah, espera Shin-chan! Nos veremos mañana Kai-chan mejórate.-Takao fue detrás de Midorima.

—Sera mejor que todos vayan a sus habitaciones ya es tarde, Atsushi ayúdame a llevar a Kai a su habitación. Al parecer solo fue un mal movimiento nada más.-Todos se retiraron despidiéndose de Kai, al día siguiente hablarían de nuevo con ella.

.

.

.

—Gracias Atsushi, ya puedes retirarte. Nos veremos mañana.

—Hasta mañana Aka-chin. Ai-chan mejórate, mañana te traeré dulces para ti.

—Gracias Atsu-chan y hasta mañana Himuro-kun.-Atsushi ya se había ido con Himuro.

—…

—…

—Jamás creí que Shintaro te gritaría primero.

—Cállate… ¿Estaba muy enojado…?-Pregunto angustiada.

—Ya se le pasara, solo estaba preocupado. Eres una idiota por hacer eso.

—Cállate, lo se…

—Oh, así que lo admites. –Akashi miro su pierna serio.-Es verdad que fue un mal movimiento pero aun así hay que tratarlo. Supongo que puedo esperar hasta mañana…-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Akashi agarró la pierna de Kai.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Akashi?-Una sonrisa siniestra se puso en los labios del joven.

—No te dejare dormir en toda la noche Kai. Estarás muy ocupada gritando mi nombre.-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿Espera un momento que harás?

—Solo relájate…

—KYAAA

**Bieeen hasta aquí quedamos. No piensen mal e.e**

**Akashi es un pervertido, por eso lo amo *w* 3**

**Midorima cumpliendo su rol de madre estuvo bien retar a Kai, ¡yo lo apoyo! u9**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	14. Campamento día: dos parte, 1

**Campamento día: dos parte, 1**

Y, en efecto, lo que dijo Akashi se cumplió, Kai no durmió en toda la noche ya que estuvo muy ocupada gritando el nombre de Akashi, el cual le había hecho un "masaje" muscular para ver si todo estaba bien, pero Kai lo describía como "el terrible dolor causado por el demonio rojo pervertido" y si, ella grito toda la noche su nombre cosas como "Akashi maldito suéltame" o "Akashi suelta mi maldita pierna" o "Akashi vete al infierno" incluso cuando el joven se había ido a dormir ella le seguía gritando, por suerte se había traído sus tapones de oído. Kai fue la primera en levantarse, ya que estuvo despierta toda la noche, cuando se paró no hubo ningún dolor, era obvio ya que había recibido el "masaje" del demonio rojo. Se dirigió hasta al baño, no sin antes hacer su pequeña venganza. Luego de eso, fue al baño.

—Ahh jamás creí que me lastimaría… Taro-chan lucia muy enojado… Soy una idiota…-Balbuceó mientras cepillaba sus dientes frente al espejo.

—Sí, si lo eres.-Dijo un Akashi recién levantado.- ¿Pudiste dormir anoche Kai?-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—No, debido al "masaje" del demonio rojo no pude dormir sentí que mi pierna se rompía en dos. ¿Cómo puede ser eso un masaje?

—Tal vez use mucha fuerza para el masaje…-Dijo sonriendo.

—… Bueno, no importa me iré a cambiar, no me espíes. Ah y tengo un pulidor si quieres sacarles brillo.-Dijo mientras salía del baño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A tus cuernos, ¿a qué más?-Dijo mientras lanzaba carcajadas desde la otra habitación. Resulta que la "pequeña venganza" de Kai, consistió en utilizar su fijador de cabello para hacer ver al demonio más realista, según ella. Akashi se miró al espejo y ahí estaban dos pequeños cuernos de cabello.

—Kai…-Dijo irradiando ira.-Al parecer no utilice demasiada fuerza en el masaje…-Dijo decidido a ir a la habitación y ahorcarla.

—Ni se te ocurra entrar, me estoy cambiando. Además si no te apuras en sacarlo legaras tarde al desayuno. ¿No querrás que el capitán, Akashi Seijuro, de una mala impresión o sí?

—Recuérdame arrancarte esa boca tuya cuando salga.

—Lo siento pero debo irme, iré a reportarme a mi equipo~ Nos vemos en el comedor A-ka-shi~-Le dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas y salía de la habitación.

—Esta chica, sino la mato antes me matara a mi.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras luchaba contra su pelo.-Bueno, esto no es nada con lo que le espera más adelante.-Dijo haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

.

.

—¡Seeeenpai~!-Gritó Kai mientras se colgaba de los hombros de su senpai que había encontrado en el comedor.-Ya he vuelto~ ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Lo hicieron~? ¡A que sí~!

—Oh, Kai solo eres tú. Creí que eras Ai-chan.-Dijo mientras todos los miembros del club suspiraban.

— ¿¡AH!? ¡Qué crueles! ¿Por qué suspiran así? ¡Yo soy más divertido que Ai!

—Sí, si como digas ve a servirte el desayuno.

—Crueles…-Dijo lloriqueando.-Bueno, no importa.-Siguió caminando hacia el bufet para servirse y se encontró con alguien en el camino.- ¡Taro-chan!

— ¿Kai?… ¿Cómo está tu pierna ya estas mejor…?-Pregunto un poco inseguro, se sentía culpable de haberle gritado ayer en vez de ayudarla pero estaba muy enojado, no quería que ella se hiciera daño, él la quería mucho.

—Taro-chan yo estoy bien perdón por-Kai ya estaba con sus brazos en el aire para abrazarlo.

—Kai recuerda que eres un chico ahora.

— ¿Eh?-Se dio cuenta que lo estaba por abrazar.-Ah, lo siento es que no quiero que Taro-chan este enojado conmigo, yo fui un idiota y…-Kai estaba por llorar. Ella no quería que Midorima este enojado con ella, ella lo quisiera mucho como una madre.

—Está bien Kai, no estoy enojado-Le dijo amablemente poniendo una mano en su cabeza.-No llores-Le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa, él la quería tanto no la quería ver llorar.

—¡Waaa! ¡Taro-chan perdón! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, lo lamento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer!-Dijo mientras le salían las lágrimas. Midorima solo le frotaba la cabeza diciéndole "Si, si…" para tranquilizarla. En verdad era como una madre.

—Shin-chan no hagas llorar a otros estudian- ¡WA! ¿Kai-san? ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó sorprendió. (En realidad el chico del torneo era ella pero, Woah, que cambio tan grande)

—Takao-san… ¡También lo siento! ¡Waaa!-Y siguió llorando.

— ¿¡EH!? ¿Ahora que le hice?-Pregunto Takao preocupado al él no le gustaba hacer llorar a las chicas.

—No te preocupes Takao, ella es así. Cuando hace algo mal se disculpa llorando por todos lados.-Le dijo mientras le daba su pañuelo a Kai.

—Está bien… ¿Kai-chan quieres venir a comer con nosotros? En nuestra mesa no hay nadie, bueno en realidad en el sector no hay nadie ya que los chicos nos dejaron cuando fuimos a comprar el luck ítem de hoy de Shin-chan.

—Está bien… pero debo avisarle a senpai.-Dijo mientras le seguían escurriendo las lágrimas.

— ¡No puedes ir así!

—Takao ve a avisarles yo llevare a Kai y nuestros desayunos-Takao solo suspiro y fue a decirles.

— ¿Tu eres el capitán de Shirotsuki?

—Sí.

—Kai-san me mando a avisarles que vendrá a comer con nosotros hoy. Pueden irse tranquilos, dijo.

—Está bien, perdonen su molestia.-Dijo un Haru desinteresado, sabía que Kai se iría con sus amigos.

—Si~-Takao se dirigió hacia el sector de Shutoku. Mientras un gigante peli morado acompañado de un chico de cabello negro se dirigían hacia la mesa de Shirotsuki.

— ¿Ummm se encuentra Kai Koobuki aquí?-Dijo el gigante alarmando a los jugadores de Shirotsuki.

—…No, él se encuentra desayunando con unos amigos en el sector de Shutoku.

—Oh~ graciaaas~-Dijo el gigante mientras se iba.

—Shutoku, Yosen ¿Quién sigue ahora?-Dijo Haru sorprendido al ver que los equipos que tenían a la generación de los milagros preguntaban por Kai.

— ¡Aominecchi pregúntales tú!-Dijo un rubio que venía con un peli azul, un pelinegro y una chica de cabello color rosa.

—Claro que no Kise, tú tienes cara de modelo a ti te responderán fácil.

— ¡Eso es injusto Aominecchi!

—Umm… disculpe… ¿podría decirme donde se encuentra Koobuki Kai?-Pregunto la chica de cabello rosado ignorando la pelea que había detrás de ella.

—Shutoku… sector…-Respondió Haru sonrojado a la chica de grandes atributos.

—Gracias. Kii-chan, Dai-chan está con Mido-chan.

—Bien, vámonos.

—… ¿Touhou y Kaijo?

— ¿Quién seguirá Rakuzan o Seirin?-Pregunto en broma Kei.

—No hagas esas bromas Kei, ¿será que perderé a mi As?-Dijo Haru ya era demasiado rara la situación.

—Yoh.-Saludo Hyuga mientras venía con todo Seirin atrás.

—Al parecer si capitán.-Dijo Kei riéndose.

— ¡Cállate Kei! Buenos días, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlos?

—Queríamos saber si ¿querían ir con nosotros a dar una vuelta?

—Claro, por qué no. Chicos alístense.

—Disculpe, ¿Kai se encuentra aquí?-Pregunto el as de Seirin.

—Shutoku sector. Eres el 3ero que me lo pregunta.

—Oh, gracias. ¿Entrenadora podemos irnos otra vez?-Pregunto Kagami el cual estaba preocupado por Kai, al igual que Kuroko.

—Sí, vayan. Pero no armen líos.-Los dos se fueron.

—Ahh ¿que querrán todos ellos con Kai?-Pregunto agotado el capitán.

—Hey, capitán sigue Rakuzan ahora.-Dijo Kei mientras se reía haciendo que su capitán mirara hacia el sector de Rakuzan el cual estaba cerca del suyo, ellos estaban desayunando tranquilos.

—Cállate idiota no invoques a los demonios. Bien vámonos, Seirin espera.

-En esos momentos en el sector de Rakuzan-

— ¿Sei-chan otra vez te iras solo?-Pregunto el rey destronado Mabuchi Reo.

—Sí. Tengo algo que hacer.

— ¿Y cómo es tu compañero de cuarto, molesto?-Pregunto un chico de cabello rubio.

—Sí, pero ya lo educare.-Dijo antes de irse con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Pobre chico siento pena por él. Al parecer Sei-chan tiene algo planeado.-Dijo Mabuchi al ver la sonrisa con la que se fue su capitán.

(Solo espera un poco más Kai, muy pronto estarás en mis brazos como antes.)-Pensó mientras iba al sector de Shutoku, donde él sabía que estaría, con una sonrisa.

Bieeeeeeen gente hasta aquí quedamos :3

¿Qué tendrá planeado Sei-chan? Pobre Kai lo que le espera xD

Ya nadie me comenta si le gusto me siento sola(? xD

A mí me encanta leer sus comentarios 3

Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, chao~~


	15. Campamento día: dos parte, 2

**Campamento día: dos parte, 2**

—El sector de Mido-chan debe estar por aquí.-Dijo una peli rosa acompañada de tres chicos.

—Kise, ¿esa chica esta bien? –Preguntó el capitán de Kaijo que acompañaba al rubio.

—Akashicchi dijo que fue un mal movimiento, así que ella debe estar bien. ¿Por qué pregunta senpai?

—N-no por nada…-Dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

—Mmm senpai, nosotros sabemos que Kaicchi es muy bonita, siempre lo ha sido ella es hermosa y siempre ha tenido pretendientes tras ella. Así que déjeme advertirle algo~-Kise cambio su sonrisa- KAICCHI ES **NUESTRA** HERMOSA "HERMANA". TODOS LA QUEREMOS ASI QUE NO DEJAREMOS QUE DEJE DE SER **NUESTRA**. ¿Entendió~?-Dijo volviendo a la sonrisa de modelo que tiene.

—… Si…-Dijo Yukio extrañado él jamás había actuado así.

—Por cierto ¿recuerdan cuando unos chicos comenzaron a acosar a Ai-chan en la secundaria?-Dijo Satsuki divertida.

—Sí, ¿qué paso con esos chicos? No los vi más en el colegio.-Preguntó Aomine.

—Al parecer tuvieron una pequeña "charla" con Akashi-kun y se cambiaron de colegio.-Dijo sonriente.

—Satsuki ¿por qué nos cuentas cosas tan tenebrosas?

—Oh, porque creo que el que más quiere a Ai-chan es Akashi-kun ¿no?

—Sí, cuando Kaicchi está cerca de Akashicchi el ambiente esa relajado.

—Después de todo son amigos de la infancia.-Dijo Aomine.

—Pero tú a mí no me tratas así Dai-chan.

— ¿Por qué será~?-Dijo con un tono de broma

—WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

— ¿Kaicchi?-Dijo Ryota al escuchar la voz de Kai. Al aproximarse Kai estaba llorando abrazada a Midorima. En el sector también se encontraban Takao, Atsushi y Himuro.

—WAAAAAAAAAAA LO SIENTO TARO-CHAN NO ESTES ENFADADO CONMIGO WAAAA!-Gritaba Kai mientras seguía llorando

—No estoy enfadado Kai, ya no llores.-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le sonreía.

—Midorimacchi ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Kaicchi!?-Dijo un Kise enojado al ver que su linda Kai estaba llorando.

— ¿¡Qué le hiciste Midorima!?-Dijo al igual de enojado Aomine.

—Cállense idiotas ella llora por lo de ayer.

— ¿Entonces se lastimo Kai-san?-Preguntó Kasamatsu preocupado y se acercó a ella. Ella al verlo se tiró en sima de él. Recibiendo 4 miradas de odio.

—WAAAA YUUU-CHAN!-Gritó mientras se le colgaba a Yukio el cual quedo K.O de lo rojo que estaba.

—Kasamatsu-senpai…-Dijo Kise en con voz siniestra

—Gah haj al aascvssjsegfH-El pobre Yukio no podía articular palabras. En el área ya estaban llegando Kagami y Kuroko, al verlo Kai se tiró en él.

—KUUUU-CHAAAAN WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Kuroko la agarró en sus brazos dejándola llorar tranquila mientras su mirada se parecía a la de cierto pelirrojo maniático.

— ¿Quién la hizo llorar?-Preguntó enviándole escalofríos a todos los que se encontraban presentes.

— Soy una idiota…-Dijo Kai parando su llanto-Hice que todos se preocuparan incluso Taro-chan se enojó… -Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas al decir eso.

—Claro que no eres una idiota Kai-san. Tu eres una hermosa chica la cual solo hizo algo estúpido.-Esa palabra fue como una flecha atravesándola.

—Kuu-chan no haces que me sienta mejor…

—Pero nosotros te queremos y no queremos que te hagas daño por eso Midorima-kun se enojó. No hagas algo así otra vez ¿está bien?-Kai solo asintió

—Kuu-chan yo también los quiero.-Dijo besando la mejilla de Kuroko.

— ¡Kaicchi yo también quiero uno!

— ¡Yo también!

—Yo también Ai-chan

—Yo iguual~

—Hmph-Dijo Midorima mirando hacia otro lado eso era un "yo también" de parte de él.

—Bien~-Dijo la chica sonriente mientras le daba a cada uno su beso.-Ustedes también~-Dijo señalando a Himuro, Takao, Kagami y Kasamatsu. Himuro solo sonrió, ella es una niña dulce fue lo único que pensó. Takao se puso nervioso, él no era de ponerse así pero cierta generación de los milagros lo estaba mirando. Kasamatsu seguía en su K.O así que Kai le dio uno en la frente haciendo que Yukio caiga el ya no estaba en este mundo. Kagami solo le respondió "es raro recibir un beso de una chica disfrazada de hombre". Todos estaban bien, el aura alrededor de ella siempre era pacíficamente cálida.

— ¿Y mi beso Kai?-Dijo un Akashi Seijuro recién llegado con una sonrisa.

—Rou-chan tú no hiciste tu acción buena del día.-Al decir eso inmediatamente se tapó la boca ella se olvidó por un momento todo y era como la ella de antes. Todos estaban sorprendidos pero todavía más Akashi, él no se esperaba eso. Eso fue muy sucio de su parte llamarlo así de la nada, haciendo que su corazón salte precipitadamente, haciéndolo la persona más feliz del mundo por esos segundos, solo una palabra bastaba con hacerlo feliz "Rou-chan" como amaba y odiaba ese nombre, hace cuánto tiempo no lo escuchaba de esos labios tan hermosos decirlo tan inocentemente. Akashi se había olvidado de todo a su alrededor simplemente la miraba a ella, ella siempre tan perfecta e inocente, ella también estaba sorprendida al haber dicho eso él notó, pero qué más da eso le había alegrado todo el día. Kai arreglo su garganta para decir algo.-Q-quise decir que jamás te daría un beso a ti Akashi.-Le dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Él solo suspiro, no importa cuántas excusas le des él sabía que ella lo seguía queriendo.

—Oh, ¿Así que si hago una buena acción en el día tendré mi beso?-Dijo sonriéndole con maldad, él solo quería jugar con sus reacciones.

—Y-yo no- Dijo ella intentando dar una excusa pero él la interrumpió antes.

—No te retractaras de tu palabra ¿o sí?-Dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

— ¡Claro que no me retracto! Akashi idiota. ¡Bleh! ¡Un demonio pervertido como tú nunca lograra hacer una buena acción!-Dijo sacándole la lengua.

—Sí, tú lo dices. Luego no te arrepientas.-Dijo riéndose, ella había caído en la trampa.

(Ella cayo…)-Pensaron todos definitivamente Koobuki Kai era demasiado infantil para darse cuenta de la trampa que había caído.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Kaicchi donde iremos hoy?-Preguntó Kise el cual estaba aburrido ya.

—Oh~ ¡Hoy iremos a las canchas!

—No, ¿y por qué tenemos que acompañarte, Kai?-Preguntó Midorima el cual ya sabía la respuesta después de ver su sonrisa.

—Um? ¿No lo sabían? ustedes están obligados a acompañarme toda esta semana.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos Ai-chan~?-Pregunto el peli morado mientras comía unas papas fritas.

—Oh, sino quieren no es necesario que me acompañen. Les pediré a algunos chicos que lo hagan.-Dijo con una sonrisa al ver que todos le prestaron atención al decir eso.

—No es necesario, nosotros te acompañaremos.-Dijeron todos al unísono.

—Eso fue sucio Kai-san.

—Kuu-chan tú eres el único que nunca cae He he~

—Porque te conozco muy bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Entonces vayámonos!-Dijo alegremente Kai.

— ¿Canchas de que son Kaicchi?

—Esto es lo bueno de este lugar, tienen canchas de todo~ Hoy probaremos muchas cosas~

—Sí, muchas cosas.-Dijo Akashi en un susurro para sí. (Cómo tus labios…) Sin decir más todos se dirigieron hacia las chancas sin saber lo que le esperaba a Kai ese día.

**Buuuuueno gente hasta aquí quedo hoy.**

**Pobre Kai la compadezco… Ne! Mentira quiero estar en su lugar ;-;**

**Sei-chan le tiene preparada una sorpresita a la pobre Kai. XD**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	16. Campamento día: dos parte, 3

**Campamento día: dos parte, 3**

— ¿A qué quieren jugar primero?

— ¡Básquet!

—En serio… No piensan en nada más que en eso… Bien, entonces jugaremos volley.

— ¿Eh? Eso no es divertido Kaicchi.

— ¿Qué tienen miedo de perder?-Dijo con un tono de burla.

—Claro que no. ¡Jugaremos!-Dijo Kise hablando por todos.

—Yo no jugare.-Dijo Midorima sentándose en las bancas.

—Taro-chan tú ya estás en mi equipo~

— Yo nunca accedí- Kai le está sonriendo tiernamente.-Esta bien.-Dijo mientras suspiraba.

—Akashi tu no juegas.

—Si ya me lo imaginaba.-La mira.-Me imagino que cuenta como buena acción del día.

—J-juega si quieres Akashi, N-no hay problema ha ha ha.-Dijo nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

—Está bien estaré en tu equipo.

—Está bien has lo que quieras.-Suspiro aliviada.-Entonces Atsu-chan, Himuro-kun y Takao-chan estarán en nuestro equipo. El otro equipo serán Kuu-chan, Kagami-kun, Iki-chan, Satsu-chan, Yuu-chan y Ryo-tan. ¡Comencemos!

— ¡No se vale Kaicchi tú tienes a Murasakibaracchi, a Akashicchi y a Midorimacchi!-Replicaba Kise no conforme con los grupos.

—Atsu-chan no sirve para los demás deportes, Akashi no usara el ojo del emperador y los tiros de Taro-chan no funcionaran en este espacio tan chico así que digamos que agarre a los peores.-Dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo un golpe de Midorima.-D-digo a los que menos sirven en este deporte, ellos son muy buenos en otras cosas ha ha…-Se obligó a corregirse sino quería otro golpe.

—Mmm entonces está bien.

—Además Ryo-tan no sé porque te quejas si este juego yo sola puedo ganarlo.-Dijo sonriendo.

—Oh, veamos entonces.-Dijeron Aomine y Kagami emocionados.

Era verdad lo que dijo Kai. Murasakibara no servía de mucho, Akashi solo hacia alguno que otros pases y los tiros de Midorima no servían en un espacio tan chico. Ella contaba con Himuro y Takao los cuales jugaban bien. Pero aun así iban perdiendo por 5 puntos.

— ¡Bien vamos ganado!-Dijo un animado Kise.

— ¡Yay! Es verdad-Celebro con él Satsuki.

—Sip, al parecer vamos perdiendo.-Dijo alegremente Kai a lo que recibió un golpe de Midorima.

—No lo digas tan alegre.-Dijo un enojado Midorima.

—Shin-chan no golpees a Kai-chan.-Lo regañaba Takao.

—Ai-chan ¿Cuándo termina el juego~?-Pregunto un Atsushi ya cansado.

— Atsushi aguanta un poco más.-Le dijo Himuro con una sonrisa.

—Si~

—Al perecer vamos a ganar –Dijo Kasamatsu como si no fuese verdad, él sospechaba que algo raro pasaba.

—No, ya perdimos.-Le contesto Kuroko con su mirada de siempre.

—Kai deja de hacerte la tonta no es divertido jugar así.-Le dijo Aomine ya aburrido.

—Kai ya también me aburro-Dijo Kagami. Él ya se había dado cuenta desde hace rato que ella no jugaba en serio.

—Oh~ Hasta Kagami-kun se dio cuenta~ Esta bien. Ahora iré en serio.-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica que hizo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió excepto por Akashi el cual sonreía como aprobación. Bueno que podríamos decir de esto si él es un demente, pensó Midorima. Luego de eso Kai se movía ágilmente por toda la cancha anotando puntos y ayudando a anotar, mientras que no dejaba que ellos anoten. Simplemente quedaron hechas trizas por el equipo de Kai. El equipo de Kuroko yacía en el suelo descansando. Cuando Kai los miro se dio cuenta que se había emocionado demasiado.

—Tal vez… Me emocione un poco…-Dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla con su dedo.

— ¡Kaicchi!-Grito Kise la cual la asusto y apretó sus brazos en reacción.- ¡Estuvo asombroso! ¡Hace cuanto que no juego un juego tan emocionante como este!-Dijo completamente feliz Kise. Lo cual sorprendió a Kai ella creyó que reaccionaria como otras personas habían hecho el jugar con ella diciendo cosas como "eres un mounstro no podemos ni seguir tu ritmo" o "No entiendo porque alguien como tu juega a esto, eres una horrible persona" o la insultaba al perder. Cosas como las que había vivido en su viaje.

— ¿Eh…?

—Kai eres asombrosa, me divertí mucho juguemos otra vez.-Dijo Kagami sonriéndole.

—Kai este juego fue divertido.-Dijo Aomine también sonriendo.-Aunque siempre me olvido que eres una chica cuando te pones seria…-Recibió un golpe de Momoi.

—Dai-chan eso es ofensivo. Ai-chan fue muy divertido.-Ella también le sonrió. Kai recibió sonrisas de todos allí, incluso la de Akashi el cual también se divirtió.

(Ah… ¿Qué estaba pensando…? Si, después de todo son ellos… No hay porque tener miedo… Los quiero tanto… no se imaginan cuánto.)-Pensó Kai mientras sonreía y salían gruesas lágrimas por sus ojos, eran de felicidad. Las cuales sorprendieron a todos.

— ¿Kaicchi?-Preguntó extrañado al ver que la chica no reaccionaba

—Chicos no saben cuánto los extrañe.-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

— Entonces no deberías de haberte ido idiota…-Dijo Midorima mientras la abrazaba. Todos sonreían a la escena incluso los que no sabían al respecto, pero ellos sabían que había algo fuerte que los unía a esa chica. El único que no estaba tan feliz era Akashi el cual se dio cuenta de la reacción de Kai al terminar el juego y solo pensaba que había pasado en esos dos años que no estuvieron juntos.

.

.

.

Todo el grupo estaba sentado en las bancas viendo el atardecer, tranquilos disfrutando la compañía de la chica que siempre alegraba el ambiente.

—Ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos.-Dijo Midorima el cual sabía que tenían que volver o serian la cena de sus senpais.

—Nosotros también nos retiramos.-Dijo Himuro mientras se llevaba al dormilón de Atsushi que recién había despertado.

—Adioos~ Ai-chan, Aka-chin~-Se fueron retirando uno a uno mientras Kai se quedó mirando el atardecer pensando en su pasado.

—Supongo… que aquí no soy un mounstro…-Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica mirando al atardecer.

—No, aquí no lo eres.-Dio un salto desde su asiento al escuchar eso, ella creyó que ya estaba sola, jamás se esperó tener la compañía de su pelirrojo amigo de la infancia y menos que escuchara eso.

— ¿A-Akashi que haces aquí?

— ¿Crees que dejaría sola a una chica? No sé qué imagen tienes de mí en tu cabeza pero no soy así.

—Uno: no soy una chica en estos momentos y dos: no respondiste mi pregunta.

—Solo te estoy esperando. ¿Y que fue eso?

— ¿D-de-de que estas hablando?-Pregunto nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado.

—De que supuestamente eres un monstro.

—N-no es nada.-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Akashi viendo que no la miraba se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

—Kai, Te amo.

— ¿¡Q-que dices tan de pronto!?-Dijo sorprendida Kai por las palabras del pelirrojo dándose vuelta y recibir un beso de él. Akashi miró su mirada de sorpresa y después de unos se separó de ella que estaba en estado de shock. La miro por unos segundos a los ojos y luego se paró para retirarse del lugar.

—Es broma, no me iría sin recibir mi beso-Dijo sonriéndole mientras se retiraba.

—P-pero ¿¡donde está tu buena acción!?-Dijo inocentemente la cual sorprendió al pelirrojo haciéndolo sonreír.

—Mi buena acción es que conserves tu secreto por hoy. Te permitiré guardarlo solo por hoy antes de que me lo digas. Ya que tú eres solo mía.-Y sin decir más se retiró camino hacia el comedor.

—… ¿Qué es eso… idiota…?-Dijo Kai sonrojándose al fin.-Haciendo que me ilusione otra vez… pero solo quieres que te odie…-Dijo mientras caían las lágrimas.-Siendo la peor persona… solo para que yo nunca este triste… que egoísta que eres… Rou-chan… ¿nunca pensaste que yo quería que fueses feliz…?-Ella lo sabía y por eso lloraba, él no dijo eso solo por decirlo, él no interrumpió solo por querer hacerlo, sino para que ella ya no recordara su pasado, inundando su mente solo de él. Él jamás seria sincero con ella, el siempre seria Akashi Seijuro, nunca más volvería a ser "Rou-chan" no luego del accidente, el cual los separo.

En camino al comedor un joven de ojos de diferente color caminaba con la mirada distante.

(…"Rou-chan"… No, incluso aunque quiera ya no soy él. Soy Akashi Seijuro, Akashi Seijuro, Akashi…. Seijuro…) "Rou-chan te amo" "Rou-chan no me dejes" "¿Rou-chan me quieres?" "¿Rou-chan en realidad soy molesta verdad?" "Rou-chan lo siento yo ya no volveré a molestarte" "Rou-chan… yo me iré de aquí, lo siento no quise molestarte." "Akashi ya no volveré a esta casa, perdón." "Akashi me iré de viaje algún tiempo, espero que te vaya bien… con ella…" "VETE AKASHI VETE YA NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE. ¡TE ODIO!" "Akashi… ¿Por qué…?" "Akashi ya no tendrás que volver a verme justo como querías." "Akashi ¿Ya no me amas…?" "Akashi ganar no lo es todo." (Yo… soy… la persona que más la ha herido…) (Kai… ¿si yo digiera que te amo en verdad… tu que dirías…?)

**Ahh perdón por no actualizar ayer! Es que la arpía de mi hermana me cortó el internet D:**

**Por eso mañana habrá doble actualización Yay!**

**Por cierto… qué onda con este cap… me dejo medio mal… y eso que soy la que lo escribe xDD**

**Seijuro mi pobre y hermosamente perfecto, Seijuro. Él solo la quiere ver feliz. Incluso si debe hacer que el papel de villano.**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~ **


	17. Campamento día: tres parte, 1

**Campamento día: tres parte, 1**

—…-Kai está sentada en su habitación mirando hacia la puerta.-… … … …-Cada vez se la nota más nerviosa.- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¿QUE HARE?-Gritó agarrándose la cabeza-Ahhhh, debo tranquilizarme y pensar claramente. Punto uno: Akashi me beso y se fue dejándome la cabeza hecha un desastre, punto dos: luego de que lloré cataratas, me di cuenta de que luego tendré que darle un explicación sobre lo que escucho y punto tres y el más importante… ¿¡COMO MIERDA DEJE QUE ESTO PASARA!? AHH eche todo a perder, adiós al plan, adiós a mis metas, adiós a Akashi, él seguramente comenzara a actuar extraño y me evitara… ¿QUE DEBO HACER? ¿Y si llamo a Taro-chan? Pero él no sabe del plan y terminara golpeándome, pero necesito un consejo y debo apurarme antes de que vuelva Akashi de cenar con su equipo, ahhhh ¿qué hare?-Dijo todas esas cosas mientras giraba en su cama.-Todavía hay una persona a la que le puedo pedir ayuda… pero él debe estar durmiendo… Lo siento pero necesito tu ayuda Ryuuki.-Sacó su celular dispuesta a llamar a alguien hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Kai?-Preguntó su compañero de cuarto al verla piernas hacia arriba sobre su cama.

—N-n-nada Akashi ha, ha ha…-Dijo totalmente nerviosa.- ¿V-vienes a acostarte?

—Sí, para que más vendría a esta habitación, sino es para acostarme contigo Kai.-Dijo serio mirándola.

—… P-P-PERVETIDO!-Dijo completamente roja Kai. (¿De qué está hablando? Me está comenzando a asustar…)

—…Pfft… Lo lamento, es que no resistí hacerte enojar-Dijo riéndose.

— ¡Akashi idiota! ¡Solo vete a dormir!

—Tu no me das ordenes, además iré a lavar mis dientes, si me permite "Madam".-Dijo mientras sonreía arrogantemente caminando hacia el baño.

—… Claro que sí, "Sir Hormiga"-Dijo inclinándose en modo de burla mientras que un vaso del cuarto de baño paso al lado de su cabeza gracias a que lo esquivo.-Que humor que tenemos en estos días…-Dijo con sarcasmo.(Al parecer él sigue igual. Qué alivio, entonces seguiré con el plan… Mañana hoy hare un poco de ejercicio e iré a dormir.)

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Preguntó el pelirrojo que recién salía del cuarto de baño, al verla calentando.

—Hare un poco de ejercicio.

—No, vete a dormir.

—No quiero.

—Ahora.-Dijo agarrando su brazo y tirándola a la cama.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué te sucede porque no puedo?

— ¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga…?-Dijo posicionándose encima de ella.

—A-Akashi ¿que estas por hacer?-Dijo al ver que acercaba una mano a su pierna derecha.

— ¿En verdad creíste que te irías sin más?-Dijo mientras subía su mano por la pierna de Kai.

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando…-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Eres una chica mala Kai. En verdad lo hare.-Dijo en un susurro cerca de su oreja mientras iba subiendo su mano cerca de su glúteo.

— ¿Akashi no iras ha…? (No me digas que se dio cuenta…)-Dijo atemorizada ya sabía a lo que se refería.

—Si Kai. Es tu castigo por ser una chica mala…-Dijo cerca de su oído. Y apretó sus dedos en un punto morado cerca de su glúteo.

—HIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó de dolor Kai.

— ¿En verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu moretón?-Dijo suspirando.-En verdad eres una idiota.

— ¡AHHHH duele maldito! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!-Algunas veces Kai estaba agradecida de que esos muro fueran tan gruesos ya que no se escuchaban todos los gritos que daba.

—Eso debería de decirlo yo. ¿Cómo pudiste golpearte tan estúpidamente?-Kai cuando se encontraban jugando volley saltó para golpear una pelota que venía pero cayó mal y se lastimo el trasero ella no le dio mucha importancia pero Akashi lo notó y le dijo a Murasakibara que agarre las pelotas altas para que no se lastime otra vez. Él sabía que ella tendría un moretón por eso no la dejo hacer el estúpido ejercicio.

— ¡Cállate! Está bien tu ganas, no hare ejercicio y me iré a dormir. ¿Satisfecho?

—Claro que si.-Akashi vio que ella estaba por acostarse y sonrió.- Kai.

— ¿Ahora qué?-Respondió enfadada.

— ¿Quieres un beso de buenas noches?-Dijo sonriéndole como él solo sabía hacer para que ella se enoje.

—Buenas noches.-Dijo mientras le saltaba una vena. Y apago la luz.

.

.

.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y Akashi no podía dormir mientras que Kai estaba durmiendo como un oso invernando. Él estaba pensando en lo que dijo Kai y que había pasado en esos dos años.

(Algo sucedió en esos dos años, pero ¿qué? Ella no me lo dirá tan fácilmente. ¿Deberé preguntarle a Shintaro si sabe de algo? Incluso hoy ella estaba por llamar a alguien antes de que yo entrara ¿Quién era y para qué?... Esta chica me está volviendo un acosador.)-Sonrió ante la idea, es verdad él simplemente quería ser un acosador para molestarla cada momento del día y al final ver su sonrisa… pero no podía… Él es Akashi Seijuro después de todo... Su mirada se endureció un poco, cuando se dio vuelta se sorprendió al ver a una Kai que temblaba de frio, al parecer se había destapado. Akashi suspiro y se levantó a taparla.

(En verdad hasta cuando duermes debo cuidarte…)-Akashi levanto la frazada del suelo pero antes de taparla ella lo agarro entre sus brazos. Ahora Akashi estaba acostado sobre el pecho de una Kai durmiente la cual lo abrazaba. (En serio, no me dejas tranquilo ni por un segundo, incluso cuando duermes.)-Dijo sonriendo, (Que más da, dormiré aquí solo por hoy…)-Suspiro apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kai cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos con una mirada incomoda. (Algo no está bien.)-Paso su brazo bajo la espalda de Kai desatando el cubridor de su pecho. (Ahora es más cómodo.) Si, Akashi Seijuro podía ser algunas veces un poco pervertido se trataba de ella. Al fin se iría a dormir. Pero antes su mirada captó la piel descubierta de Kai de su cuello. (Dulce venganza, tan dulce.) Akashi se dispuso a morder y chupar su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en el camino.

—Akashi… no…-Dijo Kai en un susurro mientras dormía, haciendo sonrojar a cierto pelirrojo. (Eso fue un golpe sucio, Kai. ¿Cómo quieres que no te ataque ahora si pronuncias mi nombre tan dulcemente mientras duermes?)-Suspiro. (Tendré que dormir antes de que haga algo que quiero hacer… pero no sin mi beso buenas noches.)-Besó los labios de Kai antes de dormirse y pronuncio "Buenas noches, Kai." Y sin más el lindo pelirrojo cayó en los brazos de Morfeo abrazado a la chica de cabellos marrones.

**Ahhhhggggg tengo mucha envidia de Kai no es justo!**

**Bueno, dejando de lado mis celos, Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de hoy dentro de un rato subiré el segundo :3**

**Coméntenme si también odian a Kai por este capítulo, digo si les gusto xD Chao, Chao~~ **


	18. Campamento día: tres parte, 2

**Campamento día: tres parte, 2**

Rakuzan se había levantado temprano ese día para ejercitar su cuerpo, ellos no podían perder el ritmo de entrenamiento que llevaban así que ese día entrenarían a la mañana.

—Sei-chan te ves de buen humor ¿paso algo?-Preguntó el rey destronado Mabuchi Reo.

— ¿Ya educaste tu compañero?-Preguntó divertido el rey destronado de cabello rubio.

—No, pero hoy se despertara con una sorpresa.-Dijo sonriendo, dándole escalofríos a sus compañeros. Los cuales pensaban "pobre chico…"

.

.

.

—Buuaaah-Bostezaba una Kai recién levantada mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse los dientes. (Ayer sentí un poco pesado mi cuerpo. Pero muy cálido, hace cuanto tiempo que no me levantaba tan bien. Ni mis pesadillas con Akashi interrogándome me hicieron mal. ¿Por qué tengo suelto mi pecho? Bueno, no importa. Por cierto, que extraño que no esté… Bueno, no importa simplemente aprovechare que no está-)-¿Qué es esto?-Kai se fijó las manchas que tenía desde su cuello hasta cerca de su pecho.- ¿Fueron los mosquitos? Ahora que recuerdo sentía una pequeña irritación en el cuello mientras dormía. Pero no creo que- Al mirarse más de cerca con el espejo noto las marcas de unos dientes.-Marcas en el cuello… pecho suelto… pesadez mientras dormía... y Akashi no se encuentra aquí… MALDITO DEMONIO ROJO PERVERTIDO! AHGGGGG ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A MOLESTAR MIENTRAS DUERMO!? ¡ES UN IDIOTA!-Kai es demasiado inocente para pensar en otras cosas…-Necesito vengarme sino, no podre empezar el día en paz.-Vio el celular de Akashi en su mesa de luz y sonrió maléficamente.

-Soy una hormiga idiota, la cual necesita ser llevada a un psiquiátrico ya que tengo un serio problema de maniaquismo. Tengo incapacidad para seguir creciendo ya que no tomó leche ni bebo sopa porque prefiero mi jugo de frutillita 3 Amo los gatitos y quiero casarme con Kai cuando crezca ya que ella es mi diosa y obedezco a todo lo que dice. También amo a mis amigos de Teiko los amo chicos~~ 3 3 3.

Atte.: Akashi Seijuro

PD: Llámenme Juro-chan desde ahora :3-

-Mensaje enviado a Tetsuya, Shintaro, Daiki, Satsuki, Atsushi y Ryota.-

Al leer esto la generación de los milagros quedo en shock. Pobre del que haya jugado con el celular de su ex-capitán. Luego reaccionaron que no era "él" sino "ella", alguien se encontraría en serios problemas.

—Pfft hahahahhahahahahahha ahhhh venganza completada, si quedo viva después de eso entonces Akashi es la persona más buena del mundo.-Dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas en el piso.-Bien ya que me siento mejor me iré a dar un baño.

.

.

.

—Ahh que bien se siente~. Esta ducha relaja mis músculos~ Espero que el demonio no llegue hasta que termine.-Dijo Kai mientras se envolvía con la toalla.

—Resulta que el "demonio" ya llego.

—¿Q-Q-QUE HACES AQUÍ AKASHI?-Gritó Kai alterada al verlo en frente de ella con solo unos calzoncillos.

—Eso mismo te iba a preguntar. ¿No deberías estar desayunando?-Dijo sin inmutarse viéndola semi-desnuda.

—Es muy temprano todavía.

—…Son las 11 am. Tienes el sueño pesado.

— ¡Cállate y vete! ¿No ves que estoy duchándome todavía?

—Yo también vine a ducharme y no quiero esperar, además-La miro con una sonrisa-¿Cuál es el problema si ambos somos hombres?

—Ahhhhhhhg está bien dúchate tú, me iré a cambiar.-Dijo saliendo de la ducha.

—No entiendo porque haces tanto escándalo si nosotros antes nos bañábamos juntos.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres un chico y yo una chica y no esta bien!

—No.-Dijo tomándola del brazo.-Tú no eres una chica cualquiera, tú eres mi futura esposa.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Akashi… ¿Qué…?-Kai no salía del asombro pero en su mirada también se veía tristeza.

—…Solo bromeaba, vete antes de que me desvista "chica pura".

—…Akashi... yo…-Trago sus palabras.-…Ya estas semi-desnudo así que no creo que la palabra sea desvestir…-Dijo con una risa fingida.

—No me provoques a sacarme lo que me queda.-Dijo sonriendo desafiante.

—Está bien, está bien, me iré.-Dijo mientra se iba hacia la puerta seguida por Akashi.

—Ah, y antes de que te vayas. Estuve aquí desde antes de que uses esa toalla.-Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Kai mientras que a Akashi lo divirtió.

—Akashi... tu… MALDITO PERVER- Antes de escuchar lo que sigue Akashi cerró la puerta mientras que se reía, como amaba hacerla enojar. Incluso si debe destruir el mundo lo haría solo para sacarle una sonrisa cuando este triste.

.

.

.

Cierta generación de los milagros ya estaba almorzando junto a sus acompañantes esperando a su ex-capitán y al "chico" de cabello marrón.

—Kai-san me aviso que no almorzara con nosotros, dijo que le avisemos cuando Akashi-kun se calme luego de ver el mensaje.

—Así que en verdad fue ella.-Dijo Midorima suspirando, estarían un buen rato sentados ahí.

—Ne Shin-chan.

— ¿Qué sucede Takao?

— ¿Cómo conocieron a Kai-chan? Ustedes no parecen alguien que socialice con las personas como ella.-Preguntó Takao.

—… Bueno, en realidad tienes razón. Nosotros no aguantábamos a Kai en un principio. Pero luego nos fue cayendo mejor.-Respondió Aomine.

— ¿Pero como ella se les acerco a ustedes?-Preguntó ahora Kasamatsu a quien también le intereso la plática.

—Bueno es algo largo para contar pero tenemos tiempo mientras nuestro ex-capitán caza a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Kai es la mejor amiga de Akashi?-Ahora fue Kagami el cual preguntó.

—Sí, verán la madre de Kai y la madre de Akashi eran amigas. Así que ellas los obligaron a crecer juntos. Akashi odiaba en un principio a Kai pero luego se acostumbró a ella y se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Cuando Akashi entro a Teiko ella también había entrado. Ella era una chica más de nuestro salón, no hablaba mucho con Akashi ni con nadie del salón, ella siempre se ponía a leer. Un día cuando terminamos la práctica dada por el entrenador ella apareció en el gimnasio preguntando por Akashi. Ese día se quedó en gimnasio a ver como entrenaban los de la primera liga y esperando a que Akashi terminara. Ella vino todas las semanas el mismo día y solo se quedaba mirando como entrenábamos, un día de esos un balón se escapó e iba a golpearla pero ella solo abanico su mano y golpeo el balón de vuelta como si no fuera nada, eso llamo la atención de los miembros de la primera fila, de nosotros y más de Aomine.-Dijo exhalando un largo suspiro.-Te toca Aomine.

—Sí, sí. Ahora yo les contare lo que hay de asombroso en las habilidades de Kai.

**Y bien stoooooooooop Aquí paramos hoy :3 estos son los dos capítulos de hoy.**

**Seguiremos viendo más del pasado de Kai con la generación de los milagros en el siguiente capítulo :3**

**Coméntenme si les gusto, Chao, Chao~~**


	19. Campamento día: tres parte, 3

**Campamento día: tres parte, 3**

—Ahora yo les contare lo que hay de asombroso en las habilidades de Kai.-Todos escuchaban atentamente a Aomine hablar sobre Kai.-Luego de que ella devolvió el balón seguimos con la práctica como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando termino Akashi se le acerco y nos llamó.

~Flash back~

—Atsushi, Daiki, Tetsuya, Shintaro y Ryota.-Nota de la autora: En la historia Kise se unió al club en primer año y no en segundo- Les presento a Kai, supongo que luego lo de hoy les agarró curiosidad sobre ella.-Dijo presentando a la chica de largo cabello marrón la cual parecía ser muy seria.

—Soy Koobuki Kai, es un placer.-Dijo la chica inclinándose.

—Igualmente.-Respondieron todos un poco desilusionados, ellos se esperaban a alguien más interesante.

— ¿Y que eres de Akashicchi su novia?

—Sí, nuestros padre arreglaron nuestro compromiso nos casaremos apenas tengamos 16.-Dijo como si nada, Akashi solo la observaba en silencio.

—Mmm con razón Aka-chin rechaza a las otras chicas~-Dijo desinteresado Murasakibara.

— ¿Y a qué se debe que nos la presentes Akashi?-Antes de responder Kai tomo la palabra.

—Nada simplemente quería conocer a los chicos de los cuales Seijuro estaba tan enamorado para querer romper nuestro compromiso.-Dijo como si eso no fuera nada, dejando a la generación de los milagros en shock incluso a Akashi, excepto por Kuroko.

— ¿¡A-A-Akashicchi tu bateas para el otro lado!?

—Eso no me lo esperaba-Dijo Aomine aun en shock

— ¿Eso significa que a Aka-chin le gustan los hombres?

—…-Midorima no tenía palabras que decir. Todos le prestaban atención a su capitán, ellos querían una respuesta de él, el cual tenía un aura negra a su alrededor. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo Kuroko interrumpió.

—Koobuki-san ¿Por qué molesta a Akashi-kun con sus bromas?-Preguntó Kuroko mirándola a los ojos, de repente ella estalló de risa.

—Buajajajaja, lo siento, es que no lo resistí, solo mira sus rostros hahahaha.-Dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas. Dejando todavía más en shock a la generación de los milagros y a un Akashi el cual se le acercaba enojado. Akashi puso sus manos apretando su cabeza.

—Kai ¿Qué clase de broma mala es esta? En verdad aplastaré tu pequeño cerebro con mis manos.-Dijo con un aura negra a su alrededor.

—Auch, Auch lo siento Rou-chan es que no lo resistí.-Dijo mientras trataba de zafarse.

—E-entonces ¿n-no es verdad…?-Preguntó Kise haciendo que Akashi se diera vuelta y los mirara diciéndole "**ES OBVIO QUE NO ES VERDAD**" con solo la mirada, haciendo que ellos tiemblen.

—Rou-chan no te la agarres con ellos.-Dijo mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y le sonreía.-Bueno entonces me presentare como se debe. Mi nombre es Koobuki Kai, soy la mejor amiga de la infancia de Rou-chan, pueden llamarme Kai o Ai-chan como gusten, es un placer~-Se presentó sonriente.

—…-La generación de los milagros seguía en shock.

— ¿…Hice algo mal?-Dijo con una carita inocente.

—En primer lugar los hiciste quedar como unos idiotas y en segundo les duplicaste la práctica.

—… ¿¡EH!?-Respondieron todos al unísono saliendo del shock.

—Akashicchi no es justo.-Replicaba Kise.

— ¿Algún problema?-Dijo enviándoles escalofríos a todos.

—Bueno espero que nos llevemos bien~-Dijo ignorando la situación. Desde ese momento la generación de los milagros (exceptuando a Akashi y Kuroko) la odiaban.

Unos días más tarde…

—Chicos~ Adivinen quien llego~-Dijo Kai mientras entraba al gimnasio de la primera liga en donde solo se encontraban la generación de los milagros haciendo el ejercicio doble que les encargo Akashi. Apenas cruzo la puerta se ganó la mirada de odio de los chicos.

—Si buscas a Akashi no está aquí.-Dijo Aomine con enojo en su voz, él odia hacer ejercicio.

—Oh, no vine por él. Vine por ustedes.

— ¿Ah?

—Traje unas golosinas para que disfruten mientras descansan, al parecer empecé con el pie izquierdo con ustedes.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en los bancos con dos bolsas grandes.

—Si piensas que puedes comprarnos con golosinas como a niños estas muy equivocada.-Dijo Midorima enviándole una mirada helada dándose cuenta que Atsushi había caído.

—Buki-chin estos dulces son ricos~

— ¡Murasakibaracchi no caigas tan fácil!

— ¿Koobuki-san tiene algunas papas ahí?

— ¿¡Tetsu que haces ahí tú también!?

— ¡Eso fue sucio Koobuki-arpía-san!-Le gritó Kise como un niño pequeño mientras bufaba.

— ¿Quién es la arpía Ryota?-Kise sintió un aura roja asesina detrás suyo y gritó del susto.

— ¿A-A-Akashicchi que haces aquí no tenías que ir a ver unos papeles?

—Ya los vi pero no respondiste a mi pregunta Ryota. Déjenme recordarle que esa idiota aunque no tenga nada en el cerebro no deja de ser mi amiga de la infancia.-Dijo en un tono sombrío.

— ¡P-Pero Akashicchi!

—Rou-chan~-Dijo mientras se le tiro encima.-Ya volviste~ ¿Um? ¡Rou-chan deja de molestar a los chicos! Yo tuve la culpa no ellos-Dijo haciendo un berrinche.

—…-Akashi suspiro- Está bien, ¿pero no te dije que no vengas cuando yo no este?-Dijo mientras la miraba severo.

—Rou-chan no me retes, no vine a verte a ti hoy. Vine por ellos.-Eso sorprendió a Akashi.

— ¿Qué quieres con ellos?

—Un partido~

— ¿EH?-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras observaban a la chica.

— ¿Por qué querrías un partido con nosotros?-Pregunto Midorima extrañado.

—Es que al parecer no les he caído bien a ustedes así que quiero arreglarlo con un partido.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo?-Ahora fue Aomine el que pregunto.

—Oh, digamos que es una apuesta si yo gano ustedes tendrán que llamarme por mi nombre e ir a comer un helado conmigo y si ustedes ganan tendrán lo que quieran.

— ¿Qué podríamos conseguir de ti?-Dijo Kise en broma.

—Oh~ ¿No lo dije? Yo al igual que el caprichoso niño que tengo como mejor amigo, soy de una familia rica. No lo sé tal vez podrían conseguir que algunas fans de cierta persona los dejen de acosar tanto, o el objeto de la suerte de Oha-sa todos los días enviados a su puerta, o tal vez algunas revistas para cierto jugador de cabello azul, o incluso un encargo de dulces gratis de por vida. No lo sé, cosas así.-Dijo llamando la atención de todos los jugadores.- ¿Es un trato?

—Si.-Dijeron todos.

—Kuroko-kun tú también juegas, y Rou-chan tu no juegues sino seria trampa.-Los dos suspiraron y le contestaron "está bien".

— ¿Y cuál será tu equipo Buki-chin?

—Oh, solo soy yo no se preocupen~-Dijo mientras se sacaba su chaleco de la escuela. Dejándolos en shock.

—D-de-debes estar bromeando.-Dijo Kise nervioso, no se veía bien que se aprovechasen de una chica 5 vs 1.

—No, es en serio. ¡Rou-chan me llevo prestados tus pantalones!-Le grito mientras se iba a cambiarse el pantalón recién robado de Akashi por su falda.

— ¿A-Akashicchi en verdad está bien esa chica?

—Si hablas de su cabeza, no. Ella es una demente.-Dijo serio y luego una curva se formó en sus labios.-Pero en cuanto a habilidades ella está más que perfecta dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿P-pero en verdad está bien jugar así? Digo, somos 5 vs 1 y además es una chica.-Seguía reclamando Kise, él no se sentiría bien ganándole a una chica.

—Kise-kun aunque ella no lo parezca es alguien muy fuerte.-Dijo Kuroko serio.

— ¿Kurokocchi tú la conoces?

—Eso no importa, si Tetsu lo dice entonces significa que esa chica no nos defraudara.-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Lo dices por tus revistas, verdad?-Dijo Midorima mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

— ¡Cállate!

—Listo chicos ya estoy~ Comencemos~-Les informo mientras se dirigía a la cancha.-El juego es simple: el primero que anote un punto gana.

— ¿S-segura que está bien así?-Kise pregunto, aun se sentía mal.

—Claro, así será más fácil~-Dijo con una sonrisa agradable que luego se convirtió en una seria.-Para ustedes~ No me subestimen no soy una principiante como ustedes.-Ese comentario los hizo rabiar

— ¡Bien destrocémosla!-Dijo un Kise ya enojado lanzando fuego desde sus ojos.

—Kise-kun tampoco olvides que ella es una chica-Dijo Kuroko tratando de calmarlo un poco.

Ya estaban posicionados cada uno en un lado esperando que Akashi arroje la pelota.

—Comiencen.-Dijo al final lanzando la pelota.

— ¡Dulces!-Atsushi pronuncio mientras saltaba para agarrarla, él quería su cantidad ilimitada de dulces.

—No tan rápido cariño~-Kai la agarro en un salto rápido.

— ¿EH?-Eso sorprendió a la generación de los milagros.

—Vengan por mi~-Dijo mientras se acercaba al aro pasando a la generación de los milagros.

—Oh, así que en verdad no eres una principiante.-Dijo Aomine mientras la seguía.

—Claro que no~-Ella se detuvo para esquivar a Aomine y tirar. Pero falló.-O tal vez… un poco…

—…-Kise agarro la pelota y se la lanzo a Midorima.

—Este absurdo juego ya se acabó.-Dijo mientras lanzaba su tiro de tres.

— ¿En serio lindo~?-Dijo Kai mientras se posiciono bajo su aro y salto cuando llego el tiro de Midorima agarrándolo en el aire. Dejando a todos más que sorprendidos.

— ¿¡E-e-eso está permitido Akashicchi!?-Gritó Kise, nunca creyó que alguien podría detener el tiro de Midorima.

—Deja de chillar y juega Kise, ella ya te pasó.

— ¿EH?-Dijo al ver la espalda de Kai tras suyo.

—No me pasaras otra vez~-Dijo Murasakibara ya serio, él en verdad quería esos dulces.

—Mmm entonces la pelota pasara por mi~-Dijo haciendo rebotar la pelota contra el suelo de lado pasando por el costado de Atsushi y mientras ella pasaba por su otro costado.

— ¡Eres muy interesante niña!-Dijo feliz Aomine este juego era demasiado bueno.

—Gracias.-Ellos estaban frente a frente.-No será fácil pasarte…

— ¡Inténtalo Kai!-Dijo emocionado Aomine, al escuchar eso ella sonrió, él la había llamado por su nombre.

—Sabes Iki-chan me caes bien.-Dijo mientras le sonreía.-Pero deberé pasarte en nombre de nuestra futura amistad~

— ¿Iki-chan…? ¡Entonces hazlo si puedes!-Le respondió, a él también le comenzaba a caer bien la chica. Kai comenzó a rebotar el balón en el piso tratando de pasar a Aomine pero él la seguía muy rápido, ella comenzó a moverse más rápido y de un momento a otro ya había pasado a Aomine con una jugada que le llamo mucho la atención.

— ¿Básquet callejero…?-Él sonrió, al parecer no fue el único que jugaba en las calles.

—Bien ya estoy por anotar~-En ese momento perdió Kuroko le arrebató el balón tirándoselo a Midorima.- ¡Wa! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! ¿O si…?-Dijo mientras sonreía sorprendiendo a Kuroko y salía corriendo en dirección a su aro.

—Incluso aunque llegues ya es demasiado tarde.-Dijo tirando.

— ¿En serio? ¿No crees que estas muy lejos?-Dijo mientras sonreía y agarraba el balón que rebotó porque Midorima había fallado, era verdad él estaba mucho más lejos de lo usual.

(¿Cómo supo?)-Se preguntaba Midorima.

—Mis ojos son especiales Midorima-kun ellos lo captan todo~-Comento sorprendiendo a todos-Además si quieres tirar desde más lejos.-Dijo mientras se posicionaba a la misma distancia que había estado Midorima para tirar.-Debes mover tus brazos un poco más arriba en un movimiento libre.-Dijo mientras tiro. Ella había anotado.-Ufff que cansancio este juego fue divertido chicos~-Dijo alegremente Kai.-Vayamos por un helado ahora~

—Kai, no es momento para eso.-Le informó Akashi el cual veía que todos estaban shockeados.

—… ¿Tal vez me pase un poco…?-Dijo inocentemente.- ¿Fui muy arrogante verdad? Ahhh ¿Rou-chan otra vez me deje llevar y dije cosas muy arrogantes? Lo siento chicos si lo hice, golpéenme, me lo merezco por idiota.-Dijo mientras esperaba su golpe. Pero solo sintió una cálida mano en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo? ¡Si fue un estupendo juego Kai!-Dijo alegremente Aomine mientras le desordenaba su cabello.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Eso fue sorprendente Kaicchi!-Dijo Kise emocionado, él ya la admiraba.

— ¿Kaicchi?

—Mmm yo quería mis dulces pero estuvo bien Ai-chan~-Dijo Murasakibara.

—Supongo que fue un buen juego, Kai.-Dijo Midorima mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué…?

—No te preocupes Kai-san, Midorima-kun es un poco tímido.-Dijo Kuroko mientras recibía un reto por parte de Midorima.

—E-esperen un segundo ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Yo no iba a ser golpeada?-Pregunto Kai sin entender la situación.

—Idiota, ellos tratan de decirte que les caes bien y que fue un buen juego.-Le informo Akashi, él sabía que su amiga era un poco lenta entendiendo las cosas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Les caigo bien?-Dijo sonriendo- ¿En serio?-Los miro para recibir una miradas contentas en respuesta.- ¡Yo les caigo bien! ¡Rou-chan les caigo bien!-Gritó abrazando al pelirrojo por el cuello casi asfixiándolo.

—Sí, sí muy bien Kai. Chicos pueden ir a ducharse yo me encargare de la limpieza.

—S-si.-Dijeron todos aún no se acostumbraban que su capitán reciba tanto afecto. Se fueron a las duchas y solo quedaban Akashi, Kuroko y Kai limpiando. Midorima fue de vuelta a buscar algo que se olvidó en su bolso, antes de que abriera la puerta escucho lo que hablaban.

—Kai-san.-La llamo Kuroko.

— ¿Si?-Se dio vuelta y Kuroko le enterró los dedos a los costados de sus costillas dejándola sin aire.- ¿¡Kuroko-kun que haces!?

—Eso fue por dejarse robar el balón mientras jugábamos.

—Ahh… te diste cuenta…-Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Bueno…

—Ella lo hizo para enseñarle a Shintaro la manera de tirar desde más lejos. ¿O me equivoco?-Respondió Akashi mirándola.

—He… he…

— ¿Es por qué querías ver el tiro de Midorima-kun?

—Bueno… en realidad… Vi que él podrá ser un gran lanzador en un futuro así que solo quise darle un empujoncito para que mejore sus tiros.

—Pero la pregunta es ¿por qué? A ti no te agrada ayudar a la gente solo por hacerlo.

—Bueno es que en realidad… Midorima-kun me agrada mucho y quiero que él pueda notar los pequeños signos de afecto que le doy, sé que no le agradare fácilmente a él pero aun así yo quiero agradarle…-Dijo sonriendo con dulzura.- ¡Ahh! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Perdonen yo no soy de decir estas cosas ha, ha, ha…

—No es necesario disculparse yo creo que a Midorima-kun le agradaras también.

Midorima habiendo escuchado toda la plática volvió a las duchas todo rojo y termino no menciono nada por todo el camino aun cuando ella le platicó todo el camino poniéndolo más rojo. A él también le comenzaba a agradar aquella chica…

**¡Bueeeeeeno gente! El capítulo de hoy fue más largo de lo usual~**

**¿Qué opinan de todo esto? Ella es muy buena jugando al básquet pero ¿por qué?**

**Incluso quiere agradarle a los chicos pero también ¿Por qué?**

**Descubran más de esto en el siguiente capítulo~**

******Por cierto gracias por sus comentarios las amo 3 3 Me encanta leer los que escriben cada vez que lo leo me motiva a actualizar mas rápido, incluso aunque word se malo conmigo y no abra algunas veces, yo me las arreglo para traerles sus capítulos todos los días. Gracias por seguir la historia las quiero~ 3**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**

**PD: Casi 20 capítulos Yay!**


	20. Campamento día: cuatro parte, 1

**Campamento día: cuatro parte, 1**

— ¿¡Ella los venció 1 vs 5!? ¿¡De qué diablos está hecha esa chica!?-Gritó Takao sorprendido, en verdad no lo podían creer.

—Sí, se los dije las habilidades de Kai no tienen comparación.-Dijo Aomine con orgullo.

— ¡Woah ella es genial! ¡No veo la hora de nuestro siguiente partido!-Gritó Kagami animado.

—No te emociones mucho Kagamicchi, ella ya no podrá ganarnos otra vez. Ni siquiera jugar a nuestra par.

— ¡No te creas mucho Kise si ella pudo en el pasado seguramente podría ahora!-Le dijo Kasamatsu asestándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ojala me estuviera creyendo mucho…-Dijo con una mirada melancólica, los demás miembros de la generación de los milagros también tenían una mirada melancólica.

— ¿Kise?

— ¿Por qué no podría Shin-chan?

—Cuando estábamos en 2do año en Teiko ella sufrió un accidente y quedo lesionada.

—Pero ¿no se recuperó?

—Eso creíamos pero la lesión fue demasiado grave ella-

—¡CHIIIIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS! ¡SAAAALVEENME!-Gritó un Kai interrumpiéndolos, ella estaba siendo perseguida por Akashi el cual tenía unas tijeras en sus manos.-¡AKASHI YA TE DIJE QUE LO SENTIA!

— ¿En verdad crees que me tragare tus falsas disculpas?-Dijo enojado mientras la seguía.

—… Si.-Dijo inocentemente haciéndolo enojar mucho más.

—En verdad voy a matarte.

— ¡KUU-CHAN!-Gritó mientras se escondía detrás de Kuroko.

—No te escondas detrás de Tetsuya, hazte cargo de tus propios problemas Kai.-Dijo mientras acercaba las tijeras a Kai.

— ¡Wa! ¡Kuu-chan sálvame!-Le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual hizo a Kuroko suspirar.

—Akashi-kun no puedes matar a Kai.

— ¿Por qué Tetsuya?

—Porque si lo haces te sancionaran y no podrás jugar en el torneo.

—Tienes razón, entonces ella vivirá.-Kai suspiro aliviada.-Por ahora.-Eso la hizo atragantarse.-Pero aun así ella necesita disciplina, no la malcríen.

— Tienes razón Akashi.-Dijo Midorima apareciendo detrás de Kai.-Kai que te he dicho de jugar con cosas ajenas.

—T-Taro-chan p-puedo explicarlo.-Dijo nerviosa antes de decir algo más recibió un golpe de Midorima en la cabeza.

—Duele…-Lloriqueaba en los brazos de Atsushi el cual le ofrecía dulces para hacerla sentir mejor.

— ¿Kaicchi que haremos hoy?

— ¡Hoy iremos a explorar al bosque!-Dijo emocionada.

—P-pero Ai-chan en este lugar no hay un bosque…-Dijo sonriéndole Momoi.

—Sí, si lo hay. Ayer le pregunte al Osan si podíamos ir al bosque privado del establecimiento y me dijo que si~

— ¿A qué se refiere con bosque privado?-Pregunto Taiga.

—En un bosque donde no hay rastro de la civilización~ Es el lugar perfecto para ir a descansar. Hoy iremos a acampar allí~

— ¿Todo el día y la noche?-Pregunto Midorima.

— ¡Sip!

—Paso.

—Kaicchi acampar no es lo mío sabes…

—Ai-chan no sé si mis dulces alcanzaran toda un noche~

—No estoy muy interesado en eso.-Dijo Akashi indiferente.

—No tengo ganas de ir Kai.-Dijo bostezando Aomine.

—Mmm…

(Aquí viene)-Pensó Kuroko. Sabía lo que iba a hacer la chica ahora.

—Bueno si no quieren venir entonces les pediré a algunos chicos que me acompañen, todo el día y toda la noche, solos en el bosque.-Sonrió al ver el tick que les apareció al escucharla.

—No es necesario te acompañaremos.-Dijeron todos.

—No deberías jugar así con sus mentes Kai-san.-Le dijo Himuro con su sonrisa seductora.

—Ellos caen solos, Tatsuya-kun ¿tú también vendrás no?

—Claro que sí, no dejaría a alguien tan bella esperando.-Dijo seductoramente lástima que se trataba de la inocente Kai la cual no entendía el cortejo.

—Gracias tú también eres un guapo Tatsuya-kun.-Dijo sonriéndole.

—Muro-chin ¿No estarás tratando de conquistar Ai-chan o sí?-Dijo serio.-Sabes que te aplastare si lo intentas ¿no-Dijo haciéndolo sudar.

—C-claro que no Atsushi, solo le decía que yo también vendré.

—Oh~ Entonces está bien.-Himuro suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Kagami-kun tú también vendrás verdad?

— ¡Claro que si Kai!-Dijo emocionado Kagami.

—Me alegro, Satsu-chan no permitas que Iki-chan llegue tarde~-Le informo a la de pelo rosa, Kai ya sabía que ella vendría.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí!-Dijo levantando el pulgar.

—Takao-chan cuento contigo para molestar a Taro-chan el resto del viaje-Dijo alegremente.

—Cuenta conmigo.-Le sonrió, ella era muy divertida

—Yuu-chan tú también vendrás ¿no?-Dijo enterneciendo su rostro en forma de súplica, haciendo que Kasamatsu esté todo rojo.

—Si…-Fue lo único que pudo decir. Al escucharlo Kai se le tiro encima.

—Yay! ¡Yuu-chan también vendrá!-Dijo feliz abrazándolo haciendo que Kasamatsu reciba 5 miradas de odio.

— ¡Kaicchi suéltalo! Además ¿¡porque él también tiene un apodo!? ¿¡Desde cuando te agrada tanto senpai!?-Reclamaba Kise mientras hacia un berrinche, a él no le gustaba que Kai esté cerca de otros chicos.

—Es que Yuu-chan es tan tierno mira como esta todo rojo~ Kya~!-Dijo con voz melosa ella pensaba en Yukio como si él fuera un bebe.

—Kai-san por la seguridad de Kasamatsu-san será mejor que lo suelte. Al parecer Akashi-kun todavía tiene sus tijeras.

—Buuu~-Bufó mientras soltaba a Kasamatsu.-Son malos con Yuu-chan, él es muy tierno.

— ¡Kasamatsu-senpai compórtese como un hombre! ¡Usted no se deje llamar tierno!

— ¡Cállate Kise soy muy hombre yo! No me molesta ser llamado tierno por Koobuki.-Dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado tratando de verse rudo.

—Sonrojado no lo pareces…-Dijo Kise a lo cual recibió un golpe.

—Entonces hay que avisarles a los capitanes y entrenadores que estaremos fuera todo el día y la noche. Nos encontraremos de vuelta en el comedor.-Dijo Kai emocionada.

.

.

.

—Y por lo tanto hoy me ausentare.

—Está bien Kai eres libre de divertirte.

—Oh~ ¿Senpai que sucede encontró un novia~? Esta demasiado tranquilo.-Dijo Kai divertida al ver a su senpai y capitán.

—Claro que no idiota. Es que mañana habrá una sesión de práctica a la tarde y necesito que estés, por eso hoy descansa, mañana será un largo día.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces me iré retirando disfruten su día~

—Haru ¿todavía no le dijiste?

—No, déjalo que disfrute hoy, a él no le gustara nada lo que llegó en el paquete.

.

.

.

— ¿Ya estamos todos?

—Sí, ya podemos irnos.

—Bien~-Están decididos a marcharse pero suena el celular de Kai.-Um? ¿Hola? ¿Ryuuki? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Venir a Japón? ¿Seguro? ¿Paquete? ¿Por qué yo? Ahh está bien. ¿Eh? Espera yo- …. Cortó…-Todos la estaban mirando al ver esa extraña llamada que recibió.

—Kaicchi ¿quién era?

— ¿Um? Oh nadie importante, ¡vámonos!-Dijo Kai ignorando las miradas que le daban su amigos.

Un paquete misterioso se encuentra encima de la cama de Kai.

"Resultados físicos de Ai Koobuki"

**Bueeeno aquí termina el capítulos de hoy~**

**¿Quién será esa persona que llamó a Kai?**

**¿Qué traerá el paquete?**

**Si quieren saber más esperen a mañana con un emocionante(? Capitulo nuevo~**

**Por cierto ya 20 capítulos YAY! Hare un especial con el chico que ustedes quieran solo comenten el nombre del chico :3 El que más comentarios tenga será el que hará pareja en el especial con Kai~**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	21. Campamento día: cuatro parte, 2

**Campamento día: cuatro parte, 2**

—Caminando en el verde bosque~-Tarareaba Kai.

—Kai ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la zona de acampar?-Preguntó Midorima, hacia un buen rato que estaban caminando en el dichoso bosque.

—Ya llegaremos solo sigamos un poco más.

—Nos perdiste ¿verdad?-Dijo Akashi serio haciendo que ella se detenga de golpe, dándose la vuelta toda nerviosa.

—N-no simplemente quería explorar un poco antes de llegar ha… ha…-Dijo nerviosa.

**(¡ELLA SE PERDIO!)-**Pensaron todos sus acompañantes. Akashi solo suspiro.

—Por suerte memorice el mapa que nos habían dado. Es por allá.-Dijo señalando hacia la derecha de Kai. Todos suspiraron de alivio, no querían perderse en este gran bosque.

—C-claro que no es por ahí.-Intentó excusarse Kai para no quedar como tonta.

—Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo, Daiki corre hacia allá y dinos si esta la zona de acampar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué debo de hacerlo yo?-Akashi le dijo "¿Algún problema?" con la mirada, eso basto para hacerlo correr hacia allí a toda velocidad si quería seguir vivo.-AQUÍ SE ENCUENTRA LA ZONA.-Gritó Aomine desde el lugar que dijo Akashi.

—Con que "no es por ahí".-Le dijo Akashi sarcásticamente con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que Kai se enoje.

—Qué suerte que Akashicchi esté con nosotros sino nos hubiéramos perdido.-Dijo Kise para ganarse la mirada de una Kai que ya estaba enojada.

—Plastic Model-Susurro en muchas maldiciones que les decía a Akashi y a Kise ella solo estaba haciendo un berrinche.

— ¡Kaicchi no te enojes!-Dijo Kise mientras lloraba en el suelo.

Todos ya estaban en la zona para acampar, ahí se encontraba todo lo que necesitaran, tiendas, bolsas de dormir, comida, frazadas, etcétera

—Bien primero hay que hacer las tiendas y acomodar las bolsas para dormir, en las tiendas solo entran dos personas así que elijan con quien dormirán~-Todos los chicos estaban atentos a las últimas palabras que Kai había dicho "Elijan con quien dormirán" ellos esperaban la decisión de la chica la cual se quedó pensando mientras los miraba.- ¡Yo quiero dormir con… Yuu-chan!-Dijo al final Kai haciendo que Yukio estalle sonrojado y haciéndolo ganarse el odio de la generación de los milagros, si esto seguía así él no saldría vivo de este campamento.

—K-Kasamatsu-senpai no podrá dormir junto a ti Kaicchi el compartirá la tienda conmigo.-Dijo Agarrando a Kasamatsu.

—Oh, qué lástima. Entonces Kuu-chan~-Kai lo miro y él se negó él no quería morirse aun.- ¿Argh entonces Takao-chan?

—Claro que si Kai…-chan…-Dijo sintiendo muchas miradas sobre él.

—Takao.-Dijo firme Midorima.-Tú vienes conmigo.-Dijo serio.

—S-si Shin-chan, lo siento Kai-chan.

—Buu ¿entonces Atsu-chan?-Kai pensó que mientras dormía seria aplastada por el gigante y moriría asfixiada ya que Atsushi tiene el sueño pesado.-…Pensándolo mejor Satsu-chan…

—Ai-chan me encantaría pero tengo que vigilar que Dai-chan no se escape de noche y se pierda.

— ¿Eh que soy un niño?-Dijo Aomine molesto.

—Buuu ¿¡es que nadie quiere!? –Dijo ya molesta Kai.

—Kai-san yo podría-Dijo con su sonrisa brillante y seductora antes de ser interrumpido por Atsushi.

—Muro-chin ¿tu podrías que?-Dijo mirándolo serio.

—N-nada Atsushi.

—Oh~

—BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ya muéranse todos me iré a dormir sola.

—No puedes hacer eso Kai-san.

—Eh? ¿Por qué no Kuu-chan?

—Bueno… es que solo hay 6 tiendas.-Kai quedo petrificada solo quedaban dos personas a las que le podía pedir y los dos eran pelirrojos.-K-Kagami-kun… ¿Q-quieres…..?

— ¿Um? No hay problema Kai.

—¡Waaa! Kagami-kun te amo~-Dijo sonriendo Kai mientras celebraba.

—Gracias… creo.-Dijo Kagami confundido.

—Lo lamento Kai pero Taiga ya está compartiendo la tienda con Tetsuya así que quedamos nosotros, querida amiga de la infancia.-Dijo con una vena sobre saliendo él ya estaba harto de la situación. Kai solo se deprimió, él era la última persona a la cual le pediría.-Bien, si ya están todos emparejados entonces será mejor hacer las tiendas y luego comenzar la excursión.-Dijo o más bien ordenó Akashi.

—Si~-Respondieron todos.

.

.

.

Las tiendas ya estaban armadas y ahora exploraban el bosque.

— ¿Y que hay en este bosque Kaicchi?

—Bosque.-Respondió sin interés ella estaba buscando algo.

—… Claro…

— ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando Kai?-Preguntó Midorima.

— ¡Ahí esta!-Señalo Kai un lago que estaba rodeado por todo un prado.

—Woah que hermoso.-Dijo Satsuki.

— ¿Verdad? Yo venía aquí con Kazuki a pescar cuando éramos más jóvenes.

— ¿Entonces Kai-san ya había estado en este lugar?-Pregunto Himuro.

—Si de echo mi familia es dueña de un parte.-Dijo sonriendo como si no fuera nada. Ellos solo no se quedaron sin palabras ante la chica a la cual nada le parecía mucho.- ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Vamos a pescar!-Dijo sonriéndoles.

— ¿Con que cañas?-Preguntó Takao.

—En ese locker.-Dijo señalando el gran armario que estaba en medio de tanto pasto.

— ¿En serio… que cosa no tiene este lugar…?-A Takao ya no le sorprendería mas nada después de este campamento.

—Aunque pescar es aburrido.-Dijo Kai.

— ¿Entonces cómo quieres pescar Ai-chan~?-Preguntó Atsushi ya acostado en el pasto.

—Con las manos.-Dijo mientras se dirigió entrando al lago completamente sin sus zapatos. Esperaron unos segundos y ella no salía.

— ¡KAICCHI!-Gritó Kise para luego arrojarse al lago con Aomine y Atsushi siguiéndolo por detrás. Atsushi saco a Kai alzándola encima de él.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué les sucede?-Les preguntó Kai.

— ¡Kaicchi casi te ahogas! ¡No entres de nuevo al agua así!

—… En realidad… las orillas del lago no son muy profundas…-Dijo Kai mientras los observaba.

— ¡Pero tú no salías!

—Es que quería atrapar esto.-Dijo mientras le mostraba al pez en su mano.

—…-Ellos habían quedado como idiotas.

—Atsu-chan quiero jugar en el agua ¿me acompañas? Después de todo ya estamos mojados.

—Si~-Kai se subió a los hombros de Atsushi y el nadaba en la zona un poco más profunda.

— ¡El submarino Atsu-chan sale a navegar~!-Dijo divertida Kai.

—Ella es como una niña.-Dijo Midorima sentado en el pasto viendo como jugaba.-Murasakibara no vayas a la zona muy profunda.-Midorima seguía cumpliendo su rol de madre.

— ¡Kaicchi yo también quiero jugar con Murasakibaracchi!-Chilló Kise al ver como se divertían.

—Oe Kagami tengamos una competencia en el lago quien llegue a la zona profunda primero gana.-Reto Aomine a Kagami el cual ya se estaba dirigiendo al lugar.

—Ellos también son unos niños…

Los doce chicos se quedaron en el lago un rato, algunos nadaban otros simplemente estaban sentados, luego se dirigieron a la zona de acampar con muchos peces pescados por los que estaban en el pasto.

—Woah Akashicchi esos son muchos peces ¿los pescaron todos ustedes?-Preguntaba Kise todo mojado.

—Yo gane Bakagami.

—No, yo gane Ahomine.-Peleaban Aomine y Kagami todo mojado por su competencia.

—Atsu-chan estuvo muy divertido~-Le dijo Kai a Atsushi, ellos también estaban todo mojados. Ellos cinco estaban mojando todo el lugar haciendo que Akashi se enojara.

—Váyanse a cambiar ahora.-Les ordeno haciendo que todos fueran hacia sus tiendas.

—Buu maldito demonio aburrido solo mojamos un poco.-Se quejaba Kai mientras se cambiaba en el baño de mujeres de la zona de acampar. (Si, es una zona muy completa xD)

—Eso no fue solo un poco.-Respondió una voz detrás de ella.

—Wa! ¿¡Que haces aquí Akashi!?-Gritó Kai semi-desnuda otra vez al ver que el de cabello rojo había entrado al baño de chicas.

—Necesito hablar contigo.-Respondió serio.

— ¿Y por eso necesita ser cuando estoy semi-desnuda?

—Kai estoy hablando en serio.-Le dijo con voz seria.

— ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó, ella ya sabía que le hablaba en serio.

— ¿Quién es este chico?-Señalo una foto de ella y un chico de cabello negro, en la cual estaban abrazados.

— ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono?-Preguntó nerviosa Kai.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Quién es él?-Le respondió molesto.

—…

—Ya veo… no hablaras… Entonces… ¿Deberé sacártelo a la fuerza?-Dijo mientras trababa la puerta detrás de él.

**Bueeeno gente aquí quedamos por hoy~**

_**Woah ¿Que le hará Akashi a Kai? ¿Y por qué estará tan molesto? (Bueno eso ya lo sabemos xD)**_

_-Informe sobre el especial-_

_Hare dos especiales. El primero obviamente será romántico(? :3 El segundo será más bien de amistad. El primero será para el chico que gane y el segundo para el segundo lugar *Risas* (Siempre recalco lo obvio.) _

_Coménteme de que chico quieren que sea el especial~ Los comentarios que leí hasta ahora son todos de distintos chicos xD_

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~**


	22. Campamento día: cuatro parte, 3

**Campamento día: cuatro parte, 3**

— ¿A-Akashi que haces? ¿P-por qué cierras la puerta?

—Kai… tú eres solo mía…-Dijo Akashi pero no con la voz seria y ruda que tiene siempre sino con una que denotaba tristeza.

—Akashi cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo yo- Akashi la aprisiono contra la pared y le empezó a morder el cuello fuertemente agarrando sus brazos para que ella no pudiera moverse.

—Akashi… duele… suéltame…-Decía entrecortado Kai, en verdad le dolía.

—Es verdad… ya no eres mía…-Dijo cuándo se detuvo de morder apoyando su cabeza en su hombro aun teniéndola agarrada.

— ¿Akashi que te suce- Kai sintió algo húmedo en su hombro.- ¿Akashi…?-Dijo intentado voltearse al chico.

— ¡No me mires!-Dijo con una voz seria y dolorosa poniéndose más en el hombro de la chica.

—…Akashi…-Kai susurro con dolor. Ella agarró el grifo de la ducha y lo abrió empapándolos a los dos.

— ¿Kai que estas-Dijo Akashi sorprendido aflojando su agarre y Kai se le tiro encima besándolo.- Kai... espera... ¿que...?-Decía entre cortado Akashi mientras Kai lo besaba cada vez más fuerte. Él no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que vio sus ojos, ella estaba llorando. Kai abrazo fuertemente al chico de cabello rojo mientras lloraba.

(Incluso si no eres más Rou-chan yo no puedo dejarte solo te amo demasiado Rou-chan. Yo sé que no debo de hacer esto pero aun así… aun así… No puedo dejar que sufras solo.)

Akashi estaba confundido pero ya entendió que sucedía. Era igual que en aquel entonces.

-Flash back

Un pequeño niño de ojos rojo estaba llorando en una plaza solo.

— ¿Seijuro-kun?-Mencionó su nombre una niña de cabello marrón atrás de él.

—Koobuki… ¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar solo!-Le gritó aun si mirarla a los ojos.

—Seijuro-kun yo-

— ¿¡No me escuchaste!? ¡VETE!-Escucho unos pasos que se iban alejando y cayo de rodillas llorando peor que antes.- Oka-san… Otou-san… ninguno de ellos están nunca para mi… yo estoy solo… no quiero estar solo… soy tan mal hijo…?-Dijo con una sonrisa riéndose de sí mismo.

— ¡No es así!-Dijo la misma niña de hace rato frente a él.

—Koobuki… ¿Qué haces aquí… no te hacia dicho que te fueras- Kai lo besó de repente. Luego besó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lamiendo cada una de ellas. Eso sorprendió a Akashi.

—No llores…-Dijo suavemente mientras lo abrazaba. Intentó alejarla, él no podía verse débil ante nadie, él era un Akashi y debía actuar como tal pero ya había llegado a su límite y simplemente se largó a llorar en los brazos de la niña.-Tú no estás solo Seijuro-kun… tu familia te ama… aunque deban de alejarse ellos te aman…

—Es mentira… ellos jamás están para mí cuando los necesito… ellos son mis padres… con quien más debería contar si no es con ellos…?-Dijo mientras lloraba.

—Incluso si no se encuentran a tu lado ellos velan por ti… e incluso si no es así, incluso si ya nadie te quiere yo estaré allí para ti… yo te amo Rou-chan jamás te dejare solo… solo soy tuya y de nadie más… jamás volverás a estar solo… Yo llorare por ti… yo sufriré en tu lugar… yo moriré en tu lugar… porque te amo… y no quiero que estés triste…-Dijo la niña dijo la niña llorando mientras abrazaba al chico de cabello rojo el cual no sabía cómo responder a todo lo que la niña le había dicho. Solo correspondió su abrazo en forma de respuesta. Luego de eso decidieron volver a casa juntos tomados de las manos en donde los padres de Seijuro habían vuelto de sus trabajos al saber que su hijo había desaparecido, cuando lo vieron le dieron un abrazo y su madre se puso a llorar, desde allí él ya no se encontraba mas solo tenía a su familia la cual siempre estuvo allí y a la niña que lo acompaño siempre, la cual se había convertido en su mejor amiga y su primer amor.

-Fin del flash back-

Akashi estaba abrazado a Kai mientras ella lloraba. Él solo se quedó en silencio hasta que ella paro de llorar y se alejó del abrazo tomando aire para hablar.

—Akashi… él es Ryuuki Watanabe, se convirtió en mi amigo cuando fui de viaje en esos dos años, yo estuve sola y él fue el único que se me acerco. Él jamás me vio como un mounstro por mis habilidades él es solo mi amigo nada más, él es modelo como Ryota y me llamó para decirme que vendrá a Japón a quedarse algún tiempo y como no conocía a nadie me preguntó para quedarse en mi casa. Solo es eso no hay nada oculto en lo que te dije.-Dijo seria.

—…Esta bien yo… iré a cambiarme. Apúrate la cena ya estará lista dentro de poco…-Dijo levantándose mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Akashi...

—… ¿Si?

—…Ya no estás solo…

—…Si… es verdad…-Dijo para luego salir cerrando la puerta. Al salir Midorima lo vio todo mojado.

— ¿Akashi que te sucedió?

—…Shintaro… ¿por qué solo puedo hacer sufrir a la chica que amo…?-Dijo con una sonrisa riéndose de sí mismo sorprendiendo a Midorima.-Olvídalo… Kai está en el baño, ella… necesita a alguien en estos momentos…-Dijo retirándose del lugar dejando sorprendido a Midorima, el cual se dirigió hacia los baños y toco la puerta.

— ¿Kai…?

—Taro-chan…. pasa…-Cuando Midorima entro la vio tirada en el piso llorando.-Taro-chan… ¿por qué la gente se hiere unos a otros…?

— ¿¡Kai que sucedió!? ¿¡Akashi te hizo algo!?-Preguntó preocupado Midorima.

—No… simplemente solo… quiero llorar…-Dijo mientras lloraba. Midorima la agarró en sus brazos y la abrazó dándole un lugar donde llorar tranquila.

—Está bien… solo tranquilízate… todo va a salir bien…

.

.

.

Akashi estaba pensando en su tienda acostado, pensaba en todo lo que sucedió. Hasta que él sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Hola?-

— ¿Akashi-kun como te encuentras? ¿Estas libre mañana?-Al escuchar la voz que venia del teléfono solo frunció el ceño.

—No Sato-san, estoy en un campamento que dura hasta el lunes y luego estaré ocupado el resto de la semana.

—Akashi-kun ¿no podrías hace un lugar para mí en tu agenda? Después de todo estamos comprometidos.

—No, te avisare si hay algún cambio adiós.-Cortó Akashi en realidad esa llamada solo empeoro su humor esa era la persona a la cual menos quería escuchar en este momento, la persona por la cual perdió el afecto de Kai…

**Buenooo gente aquí termina el capítulo de hoy~**

**Fue medio triste… OH! ¿Apareció la prometida de Akashi? **

**¿Por qué perdió el afecto de Kai por ella?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**

**PD: Dejen comentarios del chico que quieren que sea parte del especial.**


	23. Campamento día: cinco parte, 1

**Campamento día: cinco parte, 1**

—Kai ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-Pregunto Midorima al ver que la chica se fue alejando de él.

—Si… Gracias Taro-chan.-Dijo sonriéndole.

—Ahora… Dime ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? Akashi estaba todo empapado y tú estas semi-desnuda también empapada.

—Estábamos jugando con la regadera.-Dijo mirando a hacia otro lado.

—Kai… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no me mientas?-Dijo enojado.

—Bueno... la verdad es que… tuvimos una discusión y nos peleeamos… pero ya pensé y me decidi.

— ¿Qué decidiste?

—Yo en verdad amo a Rou-chan-Dijo un una mirada amorosa Kai sonriéndole a Midorima.-Pero él ya no es el Rou-chan del cual me enamore y yo decidí olvidar todo, olvidar mi plan, olvidar el básquet y regresar a América.

—…-La golpeó en la cabeza.- ¿Y cuánto de todo esto es verdad?

—Hasta la parte "del cual me enamore"-Dijo sonriendo, sabía que él no se tragaría algo así.

— ¿Y bien que harás ahora?

—Tendré que cambiar un poco mis planes lo cual tendrá un riesgo.

— ¿Qué planeas?-Pregunto preocupado algo no andaba bien ella solo le respondió un una sonrisa triste

.

.

.

—Wow Kagamicchi esta sabroso~-Dijo un animado Kise mientras comía el pescado frito.

—Esta delicioso Taiga.-Le elogio Himuro.

—Al menos hiciste algo bien Bakagami.

— ¡Cállate Ahomine!

—Kagami-kun esta delicioso~-Dijo sonriéndole Kai mientras comía.

— ¿Kai?-Preguntó extrañado Kagami.

— ¿Qué sucede Kagami-kun?

— ¿Sucedió algo?-Eso hizo sorprender a Kai y a Midorima, la pregunta llamo la atención de todos en la mesa.

— ¿P-por qué lo preguntas…?-Respondió nerviosa sonriendo.

—No lo sé, Tu sonrisa no es igual que siempre, solo por es pregunte.

—Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad, ¿Kaicchi sucedió algo?

—…

— ¿Ai-chan?

—…

— ¿Kai-san?

—… Claro que no chicos solo estaba pensando si ¿querían sacarse una foto para tener un recuerdo?-Dijo con una muy grande sonrisa haciendo que todos se calmen.

—Ah, es eso. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste y ya?-Dijo Kise mientras la agarraba.

—Es que no estaba segura si los demás querían.-Dijo mientras reía.

—Claro que si Kaicchi~

—Entonces pondré la cámara~-Dijo mientras ponía la cámara al extremo de la mesa y luego se colocó entre Kise y Kasamatsu, haciendo que el ultimo se sonroje.-Sonrían~-Click- Es una muy linda foto~ Se las enviare a todos~-Dijo sacando su celular y haciendo sonar el de todos.

— ¿Kai-chan como conseguiste mi número?-Preguntó Takao extrañado.

—Oh, yo tengo todos sus números los tengo desde antes del campamento.-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos los que no eran miembros de la generación de los milagros.

— ¿Por qué los tiene Kai-san?-Preguntó Himuro interesado.

—Ah, es que quería agradecer a los chicos que cuidaron de mi familia, ellos son algo raros pero son buenas personas. Gracias por cuidar de ellos.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—No, no es necesario agradecer lo hago con gusto.-Dijeron todos. Haciendo sonreír a Kai aunque sus sonrisa no era como la de siempre. Siguieron la charla mientras comían el pescado frito.

—Chicos…-Los llamo Kai.-Los quiero…-Dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza haciendo que todos se preocuparan.

— ¿P-por qué tan de repente Kaicchi?

—Kai-san ¿Pasó algo?

—No es nada, simplemente quería decirlo~

—Ai-chan yo también te quiero~-Dijo un gigante detrás de ella que la alzo abrazándola.

— ¡Ah! ¡Yo también Kaicchi!

— ¡Yo también!-Todos fueron correspondiendo a sus sentimientos, ella solo sonreía en los brazos de Atsushi mientras era observada por dos ojos color rojo y dorado.

.

.

.

Kai ya se había retirado a su tienda descansar y fue seguida por Akashi dejando a todos en la mesa.

— ¿Por qué Kai-san dijo eso tan de repente?-Preguntó Himuro.

—No fue de repente Muro-chin, eso fue una despedida.-Dijo Atsushi apoyando su cabeza en su mano, mirando a la nada.

— ¿Despedida?

—Sí, es verdad Kaicchi se ira otra vez ¿No es así Midorimacchi?

— ¿De qué hablas Kise?

— Si, ella… ya no… volverá a acercarse a nosotros… este campamento es nuestra despedía…

— ¿¡De que hablas Shin-chan!? Si ella hasta hace unos momentos estaba sonriendo y reía con nosotros ¿Por qué-Se detuvo al ver la cara de su amigo y de la generación de los milagros ellos sonreían con tristeza.

— ¿Así fue la última vez verdad…?-Dijo Aomine.

—Si… luego de ese día ella desapareció y luego nos enteramos que se había ido de aquí.-Le respondió Kuroko con tristeza.

-Flash Back-

La toda generación de los milagros y una chica de cabello marrón estaban comiendo un helado frente a una tienda.

—Chicos~-La chica llamó su atención poniéndose delante de ellos- Los quiero~-Dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiéndolos.- ¿Qué? ¿No me quieren a mí?

—No… es solo que fue muy de repente Kaicchi.

—Oh~ Los agarre de imprevisto~

— ¿A qué se debe tan de repente Kai?

—A nada~ ¡Chicos vayamos al karaoke!

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué Ai-chan~?

—Hoy quiero pasar todo el día con ustedes~

— ¿Kai-san sucede algo?

—Nop~ Solo quiero divertirme con la gente a que quiero ¿Qué hay de malo en eso~?

—Está bien.-Dijo suspirando Midorima.-No tienes que dar más explicaciones, si quieres ir vamos.

—Si~

.

.

.

—Kai-san no ha venido hoy.

— ¿Se habrá enfermado?

—Ne, Kai solo debe de haberse quedado dormida, ayer se quedó hasta muy tarde.-Dijo perezosamente Aomine mientras bostezaba.-Ya verán que mañana estará aquí de nuevo.

.

.

.

—Oh~ ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Ai-chan? ¿Qué necesitan?-Pregunto una señora mayor en la puerta de la casa de Kai. Al final, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara y Kise fueron a ver qué le había sucedido a Kai.

—Venimos a visitar a Kai.-Dijo Midorima.

— ¿Ai-chan?... Ella fue al departamento de su hermano todo el día a ayudarlo con algunas cosas, si es por su ausencia de hoy, no se preocupen mañana ella ya estará de vuelta.

— ¿Ven? Se los dije.

—Muchas gracias.-Dijo Midorima dándose la vuelta mientras se iba.

—No hay de que…

.

.

.

—Kaicchi no ha venido hoy tampoco al gimnasio~-Se quejó Kise mientras caminaba por el pasillo con Aomine y Kuroko.

—Debe haber llegado tarde y no pudo ir a la práctica de la mañana.

—Sí, Tetsu tiene razón Kise, deja de quejarte.

—Pero yo quiero verla~

—Oh, ahí está su salón vayamos a verla.-Dijo Kuroko señalando el salón.

—Disculpen, ¿Koobuki Kai se encuentra aquí?-Pregunto el modelo al no encontrarla con la mirada.

— ¿Son los amigos de Koobuki-san?-Pregunto una niña.

—Sí, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Bueno… entonces me sorprende que no sepan que Koobuki-san se cambió de colegio, ella se fue de viaje a Estados Unidos con su hermano.-Les informó la chica dejándolos en shock.

— ¿…Kaicchi… se fue….?

—Esto es una broma…

—… Preguntémosle a Akashi-kun, él debe saber sobre esto.-Dije Kuroko aun en shock.

.

.

.

— ¡Akashicchi! Fuimos al salón de Kaicchi y-Al lado de Akashi estaban Midorima y Murasakibara con las cabezas gachas.- ¿Q-que sucede aquí?

—Ryota...

—Akashi-kun ¿es verdad que Kai-san-Akashi lo interrumpió antes de que terminara.

—Sí, es verdad Tetsuya, Kai se fue de aquí.

**Bueeeeno aquí terminamos el capítulo de hoy~**

**Al fin vemos un poco del pasado de Kai y la generación de los milagros, por cierto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! XDD Hoy 6 de febrero es mi cumpleaños 3 xD Y el de Nico Robín y Nico Olivia 3 **

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~**

**PD: Coméntenme que chico quiere que este en el especial. Lo subiré junto con el capítulo 25 quedan dos días para elegir~**


	24. Campamento día: cinco parte, 2

**Campamento día: cinco parte, 2**

— ¿Kaicchi se fue…?

— ¿¡De que hablas Akashi!? ¿¡No era que ya no se iría!?

—Aomine-kun cálmate debe haber una razón-

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme Tetsu!?-Le gritó Aomine-¡Ella nos dijo que no se iría! ¿¡Y ahora me vienen con esta mierda!? ¡Ni siquiera se vino a despedir!

—Cálmate Daiki.

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? ¡Ni siquiera parece que te preocupa lo que está pasando! SI TU NO HUBRIEAS-

— ¡Aomine-kun!-Le gritó Kuroko dándole una piña en la cara a su amigo sorprendiendo a todos.

—Kurokocchi…

—Kuro-chin…

—Tetsu…

—Ya… es suficiente… El hecho de que Kai-san se haya ido no lo podemos cambiar. No ganaras nada desquitándote con Akashi-kun. Él no… tiene la culpa. Vámonos.-Dijo retirándose del lugar.

—Tetsu… Sí, lo siento Akashi. Me iré.

— ¡Espéreme!-Los tres se habían retirado de la habitación.

—Akashi… tu sabias que ella se iría...?

—…Si…-Dijo haciendo que Midorima y Murasakibara apretaran sus puños y se retiraran antes de hacer algo, dejando solo a Akashi el cual se apoyó en la pared y cayo deslizándose poco a poco poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

—… Perdón… Kai… fue… por tu bien…-Dijo agachando la mirada sosteniendo con fuerza su celular entre sus manos, en el cual estaba una foto de él y Kai.

-Fin del flash back-

Todos quedaron en silencio luego de oír el relato. No sabían que opinar.

—Pero ¿Por qué están seguros que ella se ira de vuelta?-Pregunto Himuro rompiendo el silencio.

—Ella te lo dijo… o ¿no Midorimacchi…?

—… Lo que ella me dijo fue…

—Flash back "baño"-

— _¿Y bien que harás ahora?_

—_Tendré que cambiar un poco mis planes lo cual tendrá un riesgo._

— _¿Qué planeas?-Pregunto preocupado algo no andaba bien ella solo le respondió un una sonrisa triste_

—_Hare que Akashi vuelva a ser el de antes de que termine este campamento._

—_No creo que lo logres tan rápido._

—_Lo hare incluso si debe odiarme para volver a ser quien era solo en estos dos días._

—_Pero ¿Por qué la necesidad de hacerlo antes de que termine este campamento? ¿Además que es eso de que te odie?-Dijo molesto, algo no le gustaba de esta conversación._

—_Taro-chan… yo… volveré a América…_

—_¿..Que…?_

—_La razón por la que volví fue para hacerme unos estudios y volver a verlos a ustedes. Pero tuve miedo de cómo reaccionarían al verme si me despreciarían o alejarían y dude mucho tiempo. _

— _¿Pero cuando te iras…? Esto debe ser una broma…-Midorima no podía creerlo ¿ella había vuelto hace tan poco y ya se iría?_

—_Bueno… cuando termine este campamento…_

—…_-Recibió un golpe en respuesta.- ¿¡Cómo puedes decirme esto en estos momentos!? ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!? ¿¡Por qué debes de irte tan pronto!?-Midorima estaba enojado, él no quería que ella se fuera._

—_Supuse que te enojarías, debo irme, en América estoy haciendo mi rehabilitación~ Si lo logro volveré a hacer mi deporte favorito Taro-chan~_

—_Pero… tan de repente…-Dijo con un tono triste._

—_No estés triste Taro-chan~ Esta vez ya no será como antes, Akashi volverá a ser él y yo volveré con una medalla en mi cuello diciéndoles "Al final pude lograrlo" y podre quedarme aquí de una vez y para siempre~_

—… _¿Es verdad o solo un engaño mas tuyo? –Dijo inflando los cachetes, ya se parecía a Kise. Él no quería que ella lo ilusione en vano._

— _¡Claro que es verdad! No podría mentirle a mi madre~_

—_Bien entonces te creeré.-Dijo con un ligero sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.- ¿Y cuál es el riesgo del que hablabas?_

—…_Bueno… la verdad es que… Akashi volverá a ser como era antes, aunque seguirá un poco demente él siempre fue así, pero yo romperé mis lazos con él y hare que me odie.-Dijo triste._

— _¿Por qué odiarte?-Dijo serio_

—_Porque así él… ya no tendrá que mentirse a sí mismo y no tendrá que sentir culpa de lo que paso entre nosotros, él será libre y todo volverá a como era antes._

—_Pero tú no estarás bien._

—_Yo cuando regrese quiero a ver a Akashi sonriendo como antes incluso si no es para mí. ¿Quién sabe tal vez volvamos a ser amigos otra vez después de esto~?-Trato de sonar animada._

— _¿Y si no es así?-Dijo serio haciéndole borrar la sonrisa que ella trataba de sostener._

—_Taro-chan… yo no quiero que Akashi siga siendo infeliz…. Quiero verlo feliz.-Dijo parándose mientras se daba vuelta-Después de todo somos amigos de la infancia.-Dijo girándose hacia Midorima y sonriéndole, él noto que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y decidió abrazarla ella simplemente lo quiere demasiado tanto que hasta le duele, pensó para sí._

-Fin del flash back-

— ¿Entonces Kaicchi se ira…?-Dijo Kise sorprendido y triste, él no quiera que se fuera.

—Sí, pero antes de irse quiere "arreglar" las cosas con Akashi.

— ¿Por qué Ai-chan quiere que Aka-chin la odie~?

—Ella dijo que así Akashi la olvidaría y seria como siempre fue.-Dijo informándoles a todos lo que planeaba Kai.

—Midorima-kun ¿Por qué nos contaste esto?-Dijo Kuroko, él sabía que Midorima no lo diría solo por decir.

—Bueno la verdad es que no quiero que Kai se vaya dejando las cosas mal con Akashi.

—Tienes razón~ después de todo Ai-chan y Aka-chin se aman~-Dijo Murasakibara como si nada haciéndolos sorprender a todos.-Ara~ ¿no lo sabían~?

—Bueno… yo creí que solo se trataban como amigos de la infancia…-Dijo Aomine rascándose la nuca.

—Yo creí que Kaicchi decía "amor" como a todos nosotros, no creí que ella estuviera…-Se sonrojo a lo último.

—…-Midorima solo estaba sonrojado él ya lo sabía.

—De Kai-san lo sabía pero ¿Cómo sabes de Akashi-kun?-Preguntó Kuroko curioso.

—Mmm~ Bueno~ es que cuando Ai-chan está cerca Aka-chin no tiene esa aura de asesino de siempre~

—… ¿Solo por eso…?-Dijeron todos.

—Bueno~ Ai-chan cree que Aka-chin siente lastima por ella~ Y Aka-chin cree que ella ya no lo quiere después de que la hirió~-Dijo perezosamente dejando a todos sorprendidos, no se esperaban que Murasakibara fuera tan observador.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos Midorimacchi?-Pregunto Kise.

—El plan es-Antes de hablar fue interrumpido por Takao.

—Shi-chan no es por molestar pero… Nosotros no entendemos nada.-Dijo refiriéndose a los que no eran parte de la generación de los milagros.-Y también nos interesa ya que Kai-chan ella es muy buena y nos agradó así que queremos saber de qué están hablando.

—…Esta bien, pero hoy no se lo diré, mañana a después del desayuno ya que es una historia muy larga, les contare todo. Desde principio a fin.

—Pero si lo hace mañana ¿Kai-san no lo escuchara?-Dijo Himuro.

—Kai mañana tendrá entrenamiento con su equipo así que no estará y Akashi tiene que hablar con él entrenador. Así que podremos hablar tranquilamente.

—Está bien.

—Por ahora vayamos a dormir.-Sin decir más todos se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas. Sin darse cuenta que la última tienda tenía la luz de la lámpara prendida todavía, en esa tienda se encontraban un pelirrojo, el cual veía la espalda de una chica de pelo marrón y una chica de pelo marrón la cual estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

**Bueeeeno eso fue todo.**

**Antes de que me digan "¿Por qué no actualizaste ayer?" Fue porque fue mi cumpleaños~ Estaban mis amigas en mi casa=caos y no podía sentarme a escribir tranquila XD**

**Ahora entraremos a la saga(? Del pasado, donde al fin sabremos que paso entre Akashi y Kai (digo sabremos pero yo ya lo sé xD)**

**Hoy es el último día para que me digan de quien quieren el especial~**

**Mañana lo subiré, solo tiene que comentar el nombre del chico del cual quieren el especial~**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	25. Campamento día: cinco parte, 3

**Campamento día: cinco parte, 3**

En la última tienda al final del comedor se encontraban dos jóvenes despiertos, uno era un joven de cabello rojizo y el otro tenia cabello marrón, resulta que el ultimo no es "un joven" sino que "una joven" pero lo mantiene en secreto. Ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos mientras que el pelirrojo miraba su espalda pensando.

(Yo no quiero irme… desearía quedarme un poco más pero quiero cumplir mi sueño. No debí de preocupar a Taro-chan pero no puedo ocultarle nada a él… se parece a ella…)-Pensaba Kai con una mirada triste, hasta que un mensaje la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se sentó y agarro su celular.

-Kai ¿sucede algo malo?-

(¿Ryuuki?... Su instinto de mejor amigo nunca falla… Aun así me alegra que se preocupe por mí.)-Pensó sonriendo.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Avísame cuando llegues a Japón~-Escribió tratando de no preocuparlo.

-No me mientas 8(/3/)8 Bueno, por ahora lo dejare pasar 3 Te avisare apenas tome el avión~ Te amo cuídate~-Le llego inmediata la respuesta, con solo leerlo Kai suspiro y sonrió.

(Supongo que no pode engañarlo a él tan fácilmente.)

-Yo también. Nos vemos~- Respondió cerrando su celular y dejándolo en su lugar, sin darse cuenta que un aura asesina estaba detrás de ella.

—Con que "es solo mi amigo".-Dijo con una voz escalofriante detrás de ella.

—WAAA! ¡Me asustaste idiota! ¡No te aparezcas así!

—Kai.-Dijo tomándola de la remera.- ¿Qué relación tienes exactamente con él?-Dijo serio.

— ¡Solo somos amigos!

—Los amigos no se andan diciendo "te amo" a la ligera.

—Tú nunca viviste en América, no lo sabrías. Además ¿qué problema hay si estoy saliendo con Ryuuki? Después de todo tu ya estas comprometido Akashi.-Dijo tomando también su remera y desafiándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Celosa?-Dijo sonriéndole para hacerla enojar.

—Sí y mucho.-Dijo enfrentándolo eso lo hizo sorprender él no se esperaba eso.-Y ya que lo sabes es hora del castigo~-Dijo posicionándose sobre Akashi y atando sus manos con una campera.

— ¿Qué haces…?

—Jugaremos un juego Sei-chan~

— ¿"Sei-chan"?-Akashi estaba extrañado ella nunca lo había llamado así.

—Jugaremos verdad o castigo ¿Qué eliges~?

—… (Hay algo raro aquí.) Verdad.-Dijo para ver que quería con todo esto.

—Bien entonces~ ¿Por qué Sei-chan siente lastima por mi~?-Eso sorprendió a Akashi ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

—Yo no siento lastima por ti.

—Entonces ¿Por qué Sei-chan no se casa de una vez con la tipa esa~? ¿Después de todo te gusta no? Si… fue por ella que tu… Siguiente pregunta~ ¿Por qué Sei-chan no me olvida y decide ser feliz~?-Cada cosa que decía lo sorprendía aún más y se preguntaba ¿qué demonios pasaba?

—Yo-

—Última pregunta y la más importante~ ¿Por qué simplemente no admites que soy un estorbo Sei-chan~?-Ya no podía estar más sorprendido (¿Qué está diciendo?) Solo se preguntaba.- No tienes que negarlo Sei-chan yo sé que soy un estorbo pero no te preocupes yo ya no estaré mas aquí…-Dijo con una sonrisa triste. Akashi se había cansado de la situación, se levantó y la besó. Introduciendo su lengua para sacar la de ella así poder morderla fuertemente, Kai estaba en shock no sabía que hacer hasta que Akashi se separó de ella.

—Si solo tienes eso para decir estupideces entonces será mejor que te lo arranque.-Dijo dejando sorprendida a Kai.- Como ya te dije, no siento lastima por ti, segundo no quiero casarme con Sato-san solo estoy con ella por negocios y no me gusta, tercero tú no eres quien para decidir si tengo que olvidarte o no. Y cuarto si fueras un estorbo ya me hubiera deshecho de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.-Dijo dejándola sorprendida él se había dado cuenta que solo era un sueño seguramente se quedó dormido mientras la veía, ella luego de escucharlo sonrió.

— ¿Entonces me quieres~?-Dijo sonriéndole.

—Se supone que esa había sido tu última pregunta, así que me toca a mí.-Dijo aun debajo de ella ignorando su pregunta, él aprovecharía el sueño.- ¿Verdad o castigo?

—Verdad~-Akashi solo sonrió a su respuesta.

— ¿Kai tú me amas?-Eso sorprendió a Kai.

—Si te amo Seijuro.-Dijo sonriéndole. Él se sonrojo por la manera en que lo dijo. Aunque fuera un sueño parecía muy real.

— ¿Ese tipo es tu novio?

—Nop solo tengo ojos para ti~-Él solo sonrió.-Bien esta es tu ante última pregunta~

— ¿Me besarías?-Le pregunto con una mirada seductora. Haciéndola sonrojar.

—Si…-Se inclinó y lo beso suavemente a lo que él respondió ferozmente apoderándose de ella. Dejándolo encima de ella. Cuando se separaron la miro a los ojos y pensó muy bien su última pregunta

—…Kai…-Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo…?-Le susurro en el oído ella se sonrojo extremadamente, ella parecía un tomate. Al ver que ella no respondía él le pregunto "¿Y bien?" con una sonrisa seductora.

—…Si… es lo que más quiero en este mundo…-Akashi sonrió y la beso. Al separarse noto que ella estaba llorando.-Akashi… dulces sueños…-Luego todo se volvió negro y Akashi se levantó de golpe de su bolsa de dormir. Comprobó que eso fue un sueño cuando vio que Kai dormía en su bolsa de dormir lejos de él.

—Un sueño…-Suspiro y luego se volvió a acostar hasta dormirse. Eso había sido un sueño. Para los dos, uno que era realidad. Kai estaba llorando en su lugar, eso no había sido un sueño esa fue su despedida ella simplemente lo durmió y lo acostó en su bolsa, así él creería que todo había sido un sueño.

(Si… solo fue un sueño Rou-chan… ¿Sabes…? Cuando me dijiste que si quería casarme contigo en verdad lo quiero pero no puedo… ya que la realidad no es tan dulce como los sueños y ese fue nuestro dulce sueño en la realidad… uno que nunca… volverá a suceder… Incluso ahora me pregunto ¿Si no sientes lastima por mi entonces que…?) Cerró sus ojos y se durmió sin saber la respuesta.

.

.

.

—Senpai estoy aquí~ -Dijo alegremente Kai a su senpai el cual estaba en las canchas de básquet con sus compañeros de equipo.

—Kai al fin apareces, ¡bien muchachos comencemos con el entrenamiento!-Dicto el capitán haciendo que todos comenzaran a practicar, Kai se sentó a observar a cada uno de los muchachos fijamente. La especialidad de Kai consiste en mejorar las habilidades de los demás por eso en los entrenamientos observa detenidamente cada movimiento y les indica cómo hacerlo mejor.

— ¡Aoi pon tus brazos un poco más alto! ¡Kei las rodillas menos rígidas! ¡Los de primero tienen que dejar de intentar tiros de tres hagan de dos! ¡Capitán apoye toda la planta de los pies cuando salte!-Cuando ella daba las indicaciones se olvidaba de todo, ella estaba metida en sus observaciones y todos la obedecían, cuando veía que no podían mejorar ella se levantaba y los ayudaba o les mostraba la posición correcta. El entrenador también hacia lo mismo que Kai, la única diferencia es que Kai veía más allá de mejoras para el básquet, ella mejoraba también sus músculos, reacciones, habilidades y muchas cosas más, ella veía el potencial de cada uno y lo elevaba más y más, no era un talento natural ni nada de eso lo que ella tenía, sino que años de práctica sobre muchos deportes.

— ¡Tomen un descanso!-Ordeno el entrenador.

—Ufff Kai hoy eres muy exigente.-Se quejaba el chico de cabello blanco, Kei.

—Bueno… es que debo decirles algo…

— ¿Qué sucede Kai?-Preguntó el capitán del equipo, Haru mientras tomaba agua.

—Yo… tal vez deje el equipo.-Eso lo hizo escupir todo lo que había tomado.

— ¿¡Q-que!?

— ¿Kai-san?

— ¿¡Kai que estás diciendo!?

— ¿¡Kai nos cambiaras por un rey!? ¿¡Cuál es Yosen, Shutoku, Touhou!? ¿¡O acaso es Kaijo!?

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando? Tal vez tenga que volver a Estados Unidos con mi hermana…

— ¿Eh? ¿No nos dejaras por tus amigos?

—No. ¿Por qué piensan eso?

—No importa, ¿Por qué debes de irte?

—Bueno, estoy esperando unos resultados médicos y si está todo bien volveremos a América para que ella siga con su sueño.

—Ah, sí nos habías contado sobre eso.

— ¿Entonces Kai-san te iras?

—Lo más probable es que si…

—Nos harás falta…

—Si… lo siento… pero aun así quiero dejarlos en forma y les diré quien tiene el potencial de ser el As~ Bueno, eso solo si los resultados que me llegaran dan bien.

— ¿Te llegaran aquí?

—Sí, así que si les llega algo para mi hermana avísenme senpais~-Ellos quedaron petrificados.- ¿Qué sucede?

—A-Ai-chan está muy ilusionada ¿no?

—Si~ Ella quiere convertirse en la mejor y cumplir la promesa que hizo.-Ellos se miraban.

—B-bueno Kai… esos resultados ya llegaron, los enviamos a tu habitación…

— ¿¡En serio!? ¡Qué bien!-Dijo animada.-Entonces luego del entrenamiento iré a verlos~ Por ahora sigamos~-Ellos cada vez se sentían peor por no decirle que esos resultados… no traían nada bueno consigo…

.

.

.

—Bien Shin-chan, ya estamos todos aquí.-Estaban todos los chicos reunidos en el sector de Shutoku nuevamente, sin Kai ni Akashi.

—Entonces les contare todo desde cero, como fue que todo comenzó y termino, como fue que ellos se separaron…

**Bueeeno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy~**

**Fue un poco meloso pero bue~**

**Desde ahora entraremos a la zona de los recuerdos la cual no se cuánto durara xD Aquí sabrán todo lo que paso~**

**Las parejas del especial son… chan chan chan chaaaaaannnn **

**Kasamatsu en primer lugar y Kuroko en segundo~**

**Bueno en realidad ni yo sé cómo fue eso._. Porque alguien le dio un voto a todos así que supuse que Kasamatsu quedo en primero por 3 puntos y Kuroko segundo… creo… en fin xD**

**Kasamatsu es el ganador~ Los especiales en la siguiente página n.n**

**Coméntenme le les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	26. Especial 20 capítulos 1

**~Especial 20 capítulos~**

**Primer acto**

**Título: Nuestro día.**

**Pareja: Kasamatsu Yukio y Koobuki Kai.**

Era un sábado común y corriente para Kasamatsu Yukio, el cual decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la plaza que estaba cerca de su casa. Camino por los alrededores hasta que se cansó y se sentó en un banco de allí.

—Em… disculpe… ¿podría decirme en donde me encuentro…?-Le preguntó una chica de largo cabello marrón vestida con bonita ropa.

— ¿Um?-Cuando se dio cuenta que era una chica se sonrojo y no podía responder.-Emm… aquí…-Balbuceaba, la pobre chica no entendía nada hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¿Yuu-chan?

— ¿Eh?-Se preguntó extrañado el azabache.

— ¡Eres Yuu-chan!-Dijo abalanzándose sobre el en un abrazo, Yukio no entendía y se sonrojo.- ¡Yuu-chan soy yo Kai!

— ¿Koobuki?-Respondió aun sonrojado. La chica solo asintió mientras estaba agarrada de su brazo.- ¿Q-que haces aquí?-Al menos pudo preguntar eso.

—No sé dónde estoy y me anda persiguiendo un psicópata de orbes dorados. ¡Tengo miedo!-Dijo mientras se agarraba más al brazo de Yukio el cual se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—N-no te preocupes si quieres y-yo te puedo ayudar…

— ¿¡En serio!? ¡Gracias Yuu-chan!-Dijo sonriéndole.

—N-no hay de que.-Dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.- Entonces ¿intentaste tomar un taxi o no tienes dinero?-Le pregunto más calmado, ella ya se había alejado de él un poco.

—No recuerdo mi dirección~ -Respondió calmada.

—… ¿Y por qué no llamas a alguien de tu familia?

—Él tiene mi teléfono.

— ¿Recuerdas algún numero?

—Nop~

—…-En serio esta chica parecía a Kise pero en femenino sino fuera por ser una chica ya la había golpeado.- ¿Entonces como volverás a tu casa?

—No lo sé. Cuando salí a correr me perdí y ya no supe como regresar~-Respondió calmadamente.

—… (En serio sino fuera un chica ya la golpearía, ¿cómo hare que vuelva…?)

— ¡Yuu-chan debemos irnos de aquí!-Lo agarró haciéndolo sonrojar.

— ¿P-por qué?-Le preguntó nervioso.

— ¡Allí!-Le dijo señalando a la gran multitud de chicas que había al final de la plaza.

—Solo son mujeres…

— ¡Si y por eso debemos irnos! ¡El psicópata de orbes dorados siempre está rodeado de chicas!-Dijo mientras salía corriendo llevándose a las rastras a Kasamatsu.

.

.

.

— ¡Ufff las perdimos!

—Koobuki… no nos estaban persiguiendo…

—… ups?-Dijo mientras le sonreía haciéndolo sonrojar.

—B-bueno… ¿ahora qué haremos?

—Ummm ¡vayamos a comer!-Dijo emocionada señalando el lugar de comida rápida.

—No me refería a eso Koobuki, me refería a que haremos contigo.-Kai solo lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo hasta el lugar.

— ¡Solo vayamos!-Dijo alegremente haciéndolo sonrojarse.

(¿Qué pasa conmigo solo me está tomando de la mano y mi corazón parece que está por salirse que es esto…?)

.

.

.

—Son un total de xxx yenes.-Dijo la cajera.

—Ok~-Kai saco su cartera.

—Koobuki, no es necesario yo pagare.

—No, yo pagare, es un agradecimiento por haberme ayudado~-Dijo sonriéndole mientras pagaba.

—Gracias por su compra, que tengan un buen día.-Dijo la cajera.

—No queda bien que una chica le pague la comida a un chico.

— ¿Yuu-chan eres machista?-Preguntó inocentemente mientras se sentaban en un lugar del local.

—No. Solo no te hubieras molestado.

—No te preocupes después de todo mi familia es adinerada~

—Eso no es lo importante.-Dijo serio, en verdad le molestaba que ella hubiera pagado todo, él debía quedar bien con ella.

—Buuuu no te enojes Yuu-chan~ Saca ese ceño fruncido~-Dijo Kai tocando su zona fruncida y sacándola haciendo que este se sonroje.

—V-vamos a comer.-Dijo dándole una gran mordida a su hamburguesa, luego se dio cuenta que estaba con una chica y que debía comportarse.-P-perdón yo-

—Um?-Le preguntó mientras ella también le daba un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—… Nada… (En verdad si no fuera por la ropa dudaría si es una chica. No actúa como todas las demás.)

—Es porque no soy como todas las demás, si buscas compañía más "femenina" discúlpame pero no lo soy.-Dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh?

—Ah, lo siento se me salió~ Es que Yuu-chan me estaba comparando con otras chicas y no me gusto.-Dijo haciendo un berrinche.

—Perdón, tienes razón estuvo mal.-Dijo sin salir del asombro.

—Bueno no importa~ Por cierto viste el partido de Yosen de la semana pasada estuvo increíble~

—Si parecían unos monstros cuando encestaban.-Dijo con la misma emoción de ella.

Se quedaron hablando de básquet un buen rato. Hasta que les trajeron los helados.

— ¿De qué sabor es tu helado Yuu-chan? El mío es de limón.

— ¿Chocolate, no sabe muy mal el limón?

—Es un poco insoportable si es la primera vez que lo comes pero luego de ir probándolo muchas veces se vuelve delicioso~-Dijo lamiéndolo un poco de le había quedado en la nariz.

—Ten más cuidado.-Dijo mientras se acercó sacándole con el dedo el helado de la nariz, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y se sonrojo. Kai lamio el dedo que tenía lo que le había limpiado.

—Gracias~ Estaba delicioso~-Dijo haciéndolo sonrojar aún más.

—Umm…-Solo respondió. (¡Estúpido corazón puedes callarte! Ya sé que ella es muy bonita y divertida pero no, no estoy enamorado de ella así que ¡basta ya!)

.

.

.

—Mmm estuvo muy rico~ ¿Qué haremos ahora Yuu-chan?

—Lo estuve pensando y llamare a alguien que venga a buscarte, por ahora iremos a mi casa.

—Bien~ ¿pero tu novia no se molestara si voy Yuu-chan?

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo novia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si Yuu-chan es genial y guapo.-Dijo inocentemente Kai haciendo sonrojar a Yukio.

— ¡N-no hables más de eso y vámonos!-(Yo no lo estoy… ¿o si…?)

—Si~

.

.

.

—Estoy de regreso.-Anuncio Yukio entrando a su casa.

—Bienvenido Yukio te tardaste much- Se detuvo una señora de cabello negro al ver a la chica.- ¡Cariño, cariño! ¡Yukio trajo a una chica a casa!

— ¿¡Eso es cierto!? ¡Woah! ¡Increíble jamás creí que lo haría!-Dijo un señor de cabello negro y ojos celestes al ir a la entrada.

—Están malinterpretando las cosas yo-

—Soy Koobuki Kai, es un placer.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.-Yuu-chan me estaba ayudando a ir a mi casa ya que me he perdido.

—Oh, el placer es nuestro querida. Siéntete cómoda aquí.-Dijo trayéndola a la sala- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para beber?

—No, gracias.

— ¿Y qué te paso?

—Me-Kasamatsu le tapó la boca.

—Ella se perdió y me pidió ayuda, Koobuki sube a mi alcoba yo llamare para que te vengan a buscar.

—Umm está bien~-Dijo mientras iba hacia las escaleras.

—Tercera puerta a la derecha.

—Si~

—Yukio, ¿Por qué la detuviste?

—Ustedes dos déjense de imaginar cosas, ella solo es una amiga a la cual estoy ayudando nada más.

—Mmm pero ¿te gusta o no Yukio?-Dijo su madre en tono burlón.

— ¡N-no!-Dijo sonrojándose.

—Igual es aceptada a la familia por los dos, no te preocupes ella se ve como una buena nuera~

— ¡C-cállate!-Dijo aún más sonrojado.- ¡Iré a llamar para que la vengan a buscar y déjense de hacer ideas extrañas!

—Le gusta~-Dijeron sus dos padres mirándose.

(De que hablan esos idiota ella no me-)-"Yuu-chan~"-(gus…ta…) (Solo estoy imaginándome cosas ella no me gusta…)

—Koobuki.-Dijo entrando a la habitación encontrándose con Kai mirando un álbum de fotos de él. Inmediatamente se lo quito.- ¡N-no mires!-Dijo todo sonrojado.

—Buu~ Yuu-chan no seas malo quiero seguir viendo~

— ¡No!

—Buuu~ -Hizo berrinche.-…-Viendo que Kasamatsu estaba más calmado comento algo para hacerlo sonrojar.-Aunque el Yuu-chan de niño era tierno no se compara al Yuu-chan cando esta sonrojado~

— ¿¡Qué!?-Estallo en colores de rojo Yukio.

—He, he~ Lindo~-Dijo mientras le sonreía.

—Ah… di lo que quieras…-Dijo sentándose en la cama. Mientras pensaba sobre lo que sentía en estos momentos.

—Yuu-chan tu apellido es muy bonito~

—Um sí, creo.-Le respondió con desinterés.

—Quisiera tenerlo sería lindo llamarme Kasamatsu Kai.-Ese último comentario hizo hacer sonrojar a Yukio, ya no sabía si ella lo hacía inocentemente o apropósito pero esto era malo para su corazón el que daba saltos cada vez que la escuchaba.

(Mierda… que me sucede…? No puedo ni mirarla a los ojos… Entonces es verdad… Koobuki… Me gusta…) (¿AH? ¿Qué he dicho? Yo-) Se sonrojo, al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

— ¿Yuu-chan sucede algo?

—Ahhh me rindo.-Dijo acostándose en la cama.-Esto le hace mal a mi corazón.-Kai lo escuchó y sonrió para ella.

—Yuu-chan.

— ¿Si?

—Abre tus ojos.

— ¿Um?-Cuando los abrió ella estaba en frente suyo casi le da un cabezazo sino fuera porque trato de no moverse. Ella estaba muy cerca suyo.- ¿¡Q-q-q-que haces Koobuki!?

—Solo te quería dar las gracias por hoy. Fue muy divertido~

—S-sí, de nada.

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

— ¿P-podrías salir de encima mío?-Dijo sonrojado Yukio

—No quiero.

— ¿Eh?-Se sonrojo aún más.

—Me gusta ver la cara de Yuu-chan sonrojado. Además~-Sonrió maliciosamente.- Así puedo darte mi beso de despedida.-Dijo y luego lo beso suavemente dejándolo en shock. Luego de separarse ella se paró.

—…ehh ahhh yo…-No podía articular palabras el pobre Yukio.

—He, he~ Gracias por todo Yuu-chan me gustas~

—…ah...?

—¡KASAMATSU-SENPAI!-Grito Kise recién llegado abriendo la puerta de un golpe.- ¡Lo lamento senpai no quise molestarlo en su día libre es solo que de un momento a otro Kaicchi desapareció, me alegro que usted la haya encontrado!

— Ah… eh?

—Yo te esperare abajo Ryo-tan~

— ¿Cómo es eso que desapareció?

—Bueno es que estábamos en la plaza que está cerca de aquí, íbamos a preguntarte si querías acompañarnos para salir y vinieron muchas fans y luego Kaicchi desapareció. Fui a su casa a buscarla pero no estaba allí y tampoco me contestaba el celular.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ella no tenía su celular.

— ¿Eh? Luego de que usted me llamo ella me envió un mensaje de que estaba aquí.

—… ¿AH?-Kasamatsu bajo corriendo las escaleras y la vio dentro del taxi ella solo le sonrió.

—Bueno entonces nos vemos el lunes senpai. ¡Kaicchi dile la dirección de tu casa al chofer!

—Nos vemos Yuu-chan~

Ellos se habían ido dentro del taxi dejando a un Kasamatsu todo sonrojado.

—Kai-chan dijo que volvería dentro de poco tiempo, ella es muy agradable Yukio.

—Ella será una buena nuera.-Dijeron sus padres tras de él, él estaba todo sonrojado ya que ya había entendido lo que había pasado.

Al parecer Koobuki Kai solo quería pasar el día a solas con Kasamatsu Yukio. Un día el cual recordarían para siempre.

**~Fin~**

**Bueeeno aquí está el primer especial~**

**Recuerden que no es apegado a la historia e.e No, Yukio y Kai no terminaran juntos en la historia ;-; xD La historia es Akashi x Kai 3(?**

**Siguiente especial en la siguiente pagina~**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	27. Especial 20 capítulos 2

**~Especial 20 capítulos~**

**Primer acto**

**Título: Nuestro futuro.**

**Pareja: Kuroko Tetsuya y Koobuki Kai.**

Kai y Kuroko estaban caminando juntos comiendo helado. Recién habían salido del colegio ya que el club de básquet de Teiko no tuvo practica hoy y la de ella se canceló a último momento.

—Kuu-chan ¿Qué es importante para ti?

— ¿Um? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

—Curiosidad.

—El básquet y una promesa.

—Mmm.

— ¿Y para ti Kai-san?

—Ustedes y también una promesa~

— ¿Nosotros somos importantes para ti?

—Si~ Bueno veras yo no tengo más amigos que no sea Rou-chan así que estuve sola algunas veces ya que debido a mis habilidades soy considerada un mounstro pero ustedes no creen eso así que soy feliz al tenerlos conmigo~

—Tú no eres un mounstro Kai-san tus habilidades son asombrosas desearía tener algo así.

— ¿De qué hablas? Kuu-chan tu eres asombroso por ti mismo no necesitas de habilidades como las mías.

—No lo creo, no soy bueno en el deporte que amo, ni tampoco soy muy notable, no creo que haya un buen futuro para alguien como yo.

—Te equivocas~ Veo en tus ojos tu futuro brillante y asombroso, con un poder que muchos respetan, con un maravilloso equipo, es un hermoso futuro. Lo único que necesitas es saber algo.-Dijo dejándolo de mirar.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Aunque haya veces que no puedas levantarse solo, nunca te rindas.-Dijo seria.-… Solo recuerda eso y estarás bien~-Dijo cambiando su ánimo rápidamente para seguir caminando.

—… ¿Y en el futuro tú te enamoraras de mi…?-Le pregunto serio haciendo que ella se diera vuelta.

—… ¿Quién sabe…? –Dijo sonriéndole.-No soy adivina solo veo el futuro~-Kuroko sonrió.

—Si no me rindo puede que si ¿verdad?-Dijo mientras seguía caminando dejándola sorprendida y luego sonrió.

—Eso fue sucio. Pero si, todo puede pasar si alguien no se rinde. Aunque si sigues diciendo cosas así creeré que te me estas confesando~-Dijo riéndose.

— ¿Y por qué no?-Dijo sonriendo dejándola sorprendida. Luego se dio la vuelta.- Me gustas Kai-san.-Dijo haciéndola sonrojar.

— ¿Kuu-chan…? No bromees con esas cosas… si no creeré que en verdad…-Dijo entristeciéndose.

— ¿Alguna vez fui bueno para las bromas?-Dijo arrodillado frente a ella.-Koobuki Kai-san ¿aceptaría ser mi novia?-Dijo sonriéndole.

—Kuu-chan… Si… quiero…-Dijo tomando su mano.

—Kai-san me gustas.

—Tú también me gustas Kuu-chan.-Dijeron para luego darse un suave y cálido beso.

—Kai-san si mi propuesta original era de casamiento pero no tenía un anillo.

—Sí, lo sé. Entonces esperare a que lo tengas~-Hablaban mientras se iban tomados de las manos.

—Incluso si en el no puedes continuar yo seré tu apoyo… ¿Qué opinas que sea parte de nuestros votos?

—Me parece bien~ Tenemos que avisarles a los chicos sobre la boda Kuu-chan~

—Espero que Akashi-kun deje algo vivo dentro de mí.

—Mmm al parecer me quedare sola~

—No digas eso, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

—Igual yo~

Incluso aunque haya mil baches en nuestro camino, siempre seguiré ya que sé que tú estarás al final.

En medio de toda su charla estaba Aomine que también se había ido con ellos pero lo ignoraron.

—…Boda…? Oye… no van demasiado rápido…? ….Tetsu...?

**~Fin~**

**Bueeno estos fueron los dos especiales, este no me quedo bien D: **

**Pero bue, tal vez lo resuba por otro mejor.**

**Además quedo muy meloso D: Y Kuroko no parece él DD: Lo único que me gusto fue al pobre Aomine olvidado xD**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~**


	28. Recuerdos parte 1

**Recuerdos parte 1: Surgimiento de la amistad**

—Bien Shin-chan, ya estamos todos aquí.-Estaban todos los chicos reunidos en el sector de Shutoku nuevamente, sin Kai ni Akashi.

—Entonces les contare todo desde cero, como fue que todo comenzó y termino, como fue que ellos se separaron…

Un pequeño niño de apenas dos años jugaba tranquilo en la guardería. Él tenía cabello rojo y unos ojos del mismo color. Este inocente niño jugaba solo ya que ningún niño quería acercársele dado que según las maestras daba un poco de miedo. Él estaba tranquilo jugando con unos bloques intentado construir algo, hasta que una niña de cabello marrón se le acercó y se lo quedo observando como armaba cosas, a él no le importó su presencia y siguió con lo suyo, eso fue hasta que la niña fue en busca de unos bloques y también comenzó a construir cerca de él. El pequeño solo se quedó observando mientras la niña apilaba cubos uno encima de otros, luego de que termino de construir se fue en busca de algo. El niño quedo un poco asombrado con la gran construcción que había echo la niña era un enorme castillo, a él no le importaba mucho así que siguió construyendo tranquilo hasta que la niña volvió con una corona en su pequeñas manos y la dejo al lado del de ojos rojos esperando a que se la ponga. Él solo se quedó mirando como lo miraba.

—Um… colona… tu… rey…-Dijo señalando la corona.

— ¿Yo?-Respondió el niño mirándola. Ella solo asintió. Él miro la corona y se la puso en la cabeza haciendo que la niña le sonría. Él se sintió bien al ver la sonrisa de la niña era un sentimiento muy agradable el cual le duró poco.

—Rey demonio…-Dijo sonriendo la niña haciendo que el niño se enojara arrojando la corona hacia el castillo derrumbándolo todo. Luego sigue con sus bloques, la niña se quedó mirando, ella no entendía porque el reacciono así, ella le estaba haciendo un cumplido, ya que él rey demonio de su libro era fuerte y poderoso. Ella solo se sentó a mirar como el construía solo. Desde ese día el niño la comenzó a odiar pensando "¿quién se cree ofendiendo a un Akashi?" al niño lo habían criado con un gran ego. Para desgracia del pobre niño, la niña lo observaba todos los días en la guardería y para colmo también la aguantaba en su casa ya que eran vecinos y sus madres eran amigas.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos años y los mismos niños se encontraban en el mismo jardín de niños por idea de sus madres. El pequeño Akashi seguía teniendo ese resentimiento a la niña la cual lo seguía a todos lados.

—No me sigas.-Le dijo firme Akashi a la niña de cabello marrón, ellos se habían quedado esperando a sus madres.

—Pero Seijuro-kun si no lo hago estarás solo.

—No me importa.

—A mí tampoco, así que seguiré.

—Koobuki no me sigas.

—No quiero.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú me agradas Seijuro-kun y quiero ser tu amiga.

—Pero tú a mí no.

—Entonces te seguiré hasta que te agrade~

—Eres una idiota.

—Di lo que quieras.

Mientras los dos niños discutían esperando a sus madres, el maestro llamo a Akashi.

—Akashi-kun ¿puedes venir un momento?

—Seijuro-kun ¿hiciste algo malo?

—No me compares contigo yo no ando des alborotando todo el salón.-Dijo Akashi y ella miro hacia otro lado, era verdad, cuando Kai se ponía a jugar se llevaba todo a su paso y el salón quedaba de cabeza.

—Akashi-kun me llamó tu madre y me dijo que te fueras a casa con la señora Koobuki ya que ella no podrá venir a buscarte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Dijo que tenía trabajo.

—… otra vez eso… ¡ya estoy harto!-Gritó y salió corriendo del jardín.

— ¡Espera Akashi-kun!

— ¿¡Seijuro-kun!? ¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡Espera!-Le gritó Kai mientras salía a correrlo.

El pequeño niño estaba solo en una plaza

—… ¿Por qué siempre su trabajo es más importante que yo…?-Dijo largándose a llorar.

— ¿Seijuro-kun?-Mencionó su nombre la niña de cabello marrón atrás de él.

—Koobuki… ¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar solo!-Le gritó aun si mirarla a los ojos.

—Seijuro-kun yo-

— ¿¡No me escuchaste!? ¡VETE!-Escucho unos pasos que se iban alejando y cayo de rodillas llorando peor que antes.- Oka-san… Otou-san… ninguno de ellos están nunca para mi… yo estoy solo… no quiero estar solo… soy tan mal hijo…?-Dijo con una sonrisa riéndose de sí mismo.

— ¡No es así!-Dijo la misma niña de hace rato frente a él.

—Koobuki… ¿Qué haces aquí… no te hacia dicho que te fueras- Kai lo besó de repente. Luego besó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lamiendo cada una de ellas. Eso sorprendió a Akashi.

—No llores…-Dijo suavemente mientras lo abrazaba. Intentó alejarla, él no podía verse débil ante nadie, él era un Akashi y debía actuar como tal pero ya había llegado a su límite y simplemente se largó a llorar en los brazos de la niña.-Tú no estás solo Seijuro-kun… tu familia te ama… aunque deban de alejarse ellos te aman…

—Es mentira… ellos jamás están para mí cuando los necesito… ellos son mis padres… con quien más debería contar si no es con ellos…?-Dijo mientras lloraba.

—Incluso si no se encuentran a tu lado ellos velan por ti… e incluso si no es así, incluso si ya nadie te quiere yo estaré allí para ti… yo te amo Rou-chan jamás te dejare solo… solo soy tuya y de nadie más… jamás volverás a estar solo… Yo llorare por ti… yo sufriré en tu lugar… yo moriré en tu lugar… porque te amo… y no quiero que estés triste…-Dijo la niña dijo la niña llorando mientras abrazaba al chico de cabello rojo el cual no sabía cómo responder a todo lo que la niña le había dicho. Solo correspondió su abrazo en forma de respuesta. Luego de eso decidieron volver a casa juntos tomados de las manos en donde los padres de Seijuro habían vuelto de sus trabajos al saber que su hijo había desaparecido.

— ¡Sei-chan!-Le grito su madre agarrándolo entre sus brazos en un gran abrazo.- ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así nunca más!-Le gritó mientras lloraba.- ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

—Oka-san…-Dijo mientras le salían pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Seijuro no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez.-Le dijo serio su padre.-Estábamos muy preocupados.-Dijo al final abrazándolo también cosa que sorprendió a Akashi, el había entendió que sus padres si lo querían como Kai había dicho.

—Otou-san… Oka-san… lo siento…-Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo él estaba tan feliz. Los tres estaban abrazados era una linda escena la cual Kai observaba hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

— ¡KAI!-Grito una mujer de largo cabello marrón la cual venia corriendo, al parecer estuvo corriendo desde hacía un buen rato.

—Oka-san~ ¿Dónde estabas~?-Le respondió felizmente Kai.

—"¿Dónde estabas?" y una mierda! ¿¡Dónde mierda tú estabas!? ¡Recorrí todo la zona buscándote!-Le gritaba mientras tiraba de sus orejas.

— ¡Duele… Oka-san detente~! ¡Ya te pedí perdón!

— ¡No lo hiciste! ¡Estuve tan preocupada no entiendes como me sentía!-Dijo abrazando a Kai.

—Lo siento~

—Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo.

—No quiero.

—… ¿AH?

—He dicho que no quiero.

— ¿QUE DIJISTE?-Le gritó asfixiándola con sus manos.- ¡PEQUEÑA MALCRIADA NO CREAS QUE PUEDES DESOBEDECER A TU MADRE! ¡ESTAS CASTIGADA!

— ¿EH? ¿Por qué?

—Encima te atreves a preguntar "¿porque?" ¡Por escapar corriendo del jardín sin decir nada!

— ¿¡De que hablas bruja!? ¡Yo no me escape!-Dijo ya enojada Kai.

— ¿¡A quien le dice bruja pequeña lagartija!?-Respondió su enojada madre mientras la ahorcaba.

—Disculpe Koobuki-san-Las interrumpió Akashi.

— ¿Qué necesitas Sei-chan?-Respondió calmada la madre de Kai mientras seguía ahorcando a la pequeña.

—Al parecer está equivocada, Kai-san no se escapó, ella fue a buscarme ya que yo fui el que estuvo mal. Si debe retar alguien ese soy yo.

—Ah~ Entonces eso paso~ Esta bien no hay problema ya que los dos están sanos y salvos.-Dijo soltando a Kai.

—Te lo dije, bruja.-Le dijo aun enojada Kai.

—Kai-san debo darte las gracias.

— ¿Um? No, no te preocupes Seijuro-kun yo solo dije la verdad.-Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

—Aun así, gracias me alegra tener a una amiga como tú, Kai.-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—No hay de- Eh? ¿¡Amiga!?-dijo sorprendida. Akashi sonrió y asintió.- ¡Woah! ¡Amiga de Rou-chan! ¡No lo puedo creer!-Gritaba saltando de alegría.- ¡Oka-san soy amiga de Rou-chan!

—Que bien hija~ Espero que sigas así de feliz luego de tu castigo~

— ¿EH?-Quedo petrificada Kai.

—Bueno, aunque Sei-chan me haya dicho lo que sucedió aun así debo de castigarte.

— ¿Ehh? ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Te acusare con Otou-chan!-Dijo sacándole la lengua haciendo a su madre enojar.

—Al parecer no sabes quien lleva las riendas en nuestra casa, pequeña~-Dijo sonriendo con maldad haciendo que Kai comience a sudar y salir corriendo para su casa.

—¡Nos vemos luego Rou-chan!-Le gritó a Akashi mientras salía corriendo dentro de su casa.

—Hasta luego debo ir a disciplinar a mi hija.-Dijo la madre de Kai haciendo una reverencia educada y entrando a su casa en donde se escuchaban gritos como si fueran de una película de terror.

—… Espero que Ai-chan este bien.-Dijo la madre de Seijuro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Al parecer Ryoko todavía sigue siendo la misma.-Dijo el padre de Seijuro con una sonrisa casi notable.

—Me alegro de que Ai-chan este aquí, sino fuera por ella no que hubiera pasado con Sei-chan.

—Sí, yo también me alegro de que ella este aquí Oka-san…-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, gracias a Kai él se dio cuenta que no estaba solo siempre tendría a su familia y ahora a Kai, su nueva amiga y su primer amor.

**Buueeeno hasta aquí quedamos~**

**¿Qué les pareció? La madre de Kai es una loquilla xD**

**Y Kai es una niña rebelde(?**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~ **


	29. Recuerdos parte 2

**Recuerdos parte 2: A la hora del riesgo "ella" aparece**

— ¡Rou-chan, Rou-chan! ¡Vayamos a jugar en los columpios!-Dijo emocionada una Kai de 5 años, ya habían pasado un año desde que se convirtieron en amigos y ese día habían ido a la plaza con el jardín.

—Si quieres subirte, ve tu sola.-Respondió el niño de ojos rojos tranquilamente.

—Pero~ Rou-chan~ Quiero ir contigo~

—No.

—Buuu~ Malo Rou-chan~

—Digas lo que digas no cambiare de opinión.

—Buuu~ Hm? Rou-chan hay dos tipos raros cerca de aquí.-Dijo señalando a unos tipos que se acercaban al lugar.

—Iré a avisarle a los maestros.-Dijo mientras se iba.

—Um~ ¿Qué querrán~? ¿Eh?- Kai ve una visión al ver a los tipos.-

_Los tipos sacan un arma._

— _¿Quién de ustedes mocosos es Akashi Seijuro?-Dijo haciendo asustar a todos los niños y maestros._

—_Y soy.-Respondió el chico de cabello rojo sin temor alguno._

—_Tu vienes con nosotros.-Dijo el hombre agarrando a Akashi y obligándolo a irse con él. Akashi se resistía pero no podía librarse ya que el tipo era mucho más grande que él._

— _¡Rou-chan! ¡Déjenlo!-Gritó Kai golpeando a uno de los hombres, el cual la arrojo lejos y desaparecieron._

— ¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Kai agarrándose la cabeza.-No es posible solo debo estar imaginándome cosas.-Dijo riéndose hasta que vio que uno de los tipos saco un arma. (¡Debes estar bromeando!) Kai pensó para sí, ella se decidió, no dejarían que se llevan a su Rou-chan. Se ató el pelo dejándolo muy corto y se arregló pareciéndose un chico. Luego fue corriendo hacia Akashi.-Rou-chan creo que vi la tía correr por allí, ella parecía muy preocupada.-Le mintió para hacerlo salir del lugar. Luego de que él se fue los tipos se acercaron y sacaron un arma.

— ¿Quién de ustedes mocosos es Akashi Seijuro?_?_-Dijo haciendo asustar a todos los niños y maestros.

—Yo soy Akashi Seijuro.-Dijo Kai haciéndoles frente.- ¿Qué quieren ustedes aquí?-Los maestros se sorprendieron de lo que hacía Kai querían ayudarla pero no reaccionaban.

—Tú te vienes con nosotros niño.- Dijo el hombre agarrando a "Akashi" y obligándolo a irse con él. Kai no se resistió ya que sabía que no podía librarse ya que el tipo era mucho más grande que ella. Los hombres la subieron a un auto, le ataron las manos y le vendaron los ojos.

Akashi había vuelto al lugar notando que todos sus compañeros y maestros estaban asustados mientras lo miraban con asombro.

—A-Akashi-kun ¿d-dónde estabas?-Pregunto uno de los maestros.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-Pregunto extrañado Akashi, todos estaban muy asustados.

—U-unos tipos armados vinieron preguntando por ti y…-Hizo una pausa el maestro.

— ¿Unos tipos?-Akashi noto inmediatamente que alguien faltaba.- ¿¡Dónde está Kai!?-Pregunto preocupado, no veía a la castaña por ningún lado.

—Koobuki-chan… dijo que ella eras tú... y los tipos se la llevaron…-Dijo largándose a llorar la maestra dejando es shock a Akashi.

.

.

.

— ¡Habla niño! ¡Dinos cuál es el número de tu casa!-Dijo un tipo golpeando el rostro de "Akashi" el cual estaba sentado en una silla con su manos y pies atados.

—… Ya les he dicho que no lo sé.-Dijo Kai con una mirada desafiante ella estaba un poco golpeada. En verdad estaba agradecida de haber sido ella y no su Rou-chan el que pasara por todo esto.

— ¡Mientes!

—Mira niño si nos dices el número todo esto acabara más rápido.-Dijo el otro hombre.

— ¿Para mí o para ustedes?-Dijo en tono de burla haciéndose ganar una piña. Ella no chillo y se quejó, tampoco lloro, aunque le duela lo aguantaría por su Rou-chan.

—Me estas pudriendo niño.

—Tranquilízate, dejémoslo pensar un rato. Cuando volvamos será mejor que comiences a hablar.-Dijo el segundo hombre saliendo de la habitación con el primero.

—… Duele…-Dijo Kai, en verdad le dolía, tenía muchos moretones en su cara. (Hmm ¿qué hare ahora?) (Me alegro de ser yo la que este aquí y no él.) (Debo admitir que lo que paso fue increíble, fue como ver el futuro.) (Aunque eso no me salvara, ¿o sí?)-Kai sonrió para ella aunque esta situación era muy difícil no perdió su sonrisa era lo único que la mantenía "bien". (¿Cómo puedo hacer de vuelta eso? En ese momento yo estaba preguntándome que querían esos tipos.) (Entonces si yo me pregunto que pasara conmigo entonces…)-Kai abrió los ojos de par en par, otra vez veía esa extraña visión.

— _¿Qué haremos con ese niño?-Pregunto el primer hombre._

—_Por ahora solo esperemos a que nos diga el número, si no lo dice por las buenas lo dirá por las malas. Cuando lo tengamos usaremos el teléfono que hay en la habitación para llamar a la familia y pedir el rescate._

—_Pero no lo entregaremos ¿o sí? Él vio nuestras caras._

—_Lo entregaremos, pero nunca dije vivo._

(… Esta situación se me esta saliendo de las manos) (Debo encontrar ayuda de algún lado pero ¿¡De dónde!?)-Kai se preguntaba hasta que recordó la parte del teléfono. Luego sonrió algo había cambiado en ella luego de la visión.

.

.

.

En la casa de Kai estaban los Akashi, los Koobuki y unos policías, ya que, Seijuro volvió inmediatamente a su casa avisando a sus padres de la situación y ellos les avisaron a los padres de Kai, los cuales llamaron a la policía.

— ¿Y viste las caras de los secuestradores?-Le pregunto el policía a Seijuro.

—No, Kai me había mandado lejos antes de que algo pasara, ella se hizo pasar por mi según lo que dijeron los maestros.-Dijo serio.

—Pero ¿cómo es que Kai supo que los hombres venían por Seijuro?-Dijo el padre de Seijuro.

—Kai…-Dijo llorando la madre de Kai.

—Tranquila Ryoko la encontraremos.-Dijo para tranquilizarla la madre de Seijuro.

— ¿¡Por qué debe pasarle esto a mi dulce y tierna Kai!? Ahh! ¡No lo aguanto más! ¡Saldré a buscarla!-Dijo Kazuki agarrando su abrigo.

—Detente Kazuki, no sabemos dónde esta no salgas precipitadamente.-Le dijo su padre Kou Koobuki.

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que me quede aquí esperando a que mi dulce hermana aparezca por arte de magia!? Solo de pensar que puede estarle pasando yo… ¿¡Por qué estás tan tranquilo padre!?-Le grito Kazuki a su padre.

—Cállate y quédate aquí.-Dijo serio su padre, Kazuki noto que él estaba apretando sus puños mientras estaba sentado. Su padre en verdad estaba muy preocupado pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar. El sonido del teléfono los hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—… ¿Hola…?-Contesto Ryoko con la esperanza de que sea su hija los policías habían conectado sus aparatos para que todos escuchen bien la conversación.

—…_Oka-san?-Se escuchó la voz de Kai._

— ¿KAI? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te tienen hija?

—… _No lo sé… Ellos son dos tipos de al parecer unos treinta años cada uno, no pude ver el lugar porque tenía vendado los ojos y yo… estoy bien.-La pequeña pausa que hizo les llamo la atención a todos._

— ¿Kai que te hicieron?-Pregunto preocupada su madre.

—… _Nada solo estoy atada, ellos se encuentran en la siguiente habitación están esperando que yo les diga el número de teléfono para pedir un rescate, pero incluso aunque paguen un rescate ellos no me dejarían viva ya que vi sus rostros.-Lo último hizo dejar en shock a todos los que la escuchaban_.

—…

— _¿Oka-san?_

—Kai…-Dijo entre sollozos su madre- Tu estarás bien, no te preocupes iré allí y te salvare no estés triste.-Dijo llorando su madre.

—… _No…_

— ¿Kai…?

—_No estoy triste, sé que estaré bien yo no quiero que ustedes se pongan en peligro por mi.-Dijo con voz seria.-Yo saldré de esto sola.-Dijo seriamente dejándolos en shock. Ella no era Kai esos fue lo que pensó su madre inmediatamente._

—… ¿Kai…? ¿Qué te sucede…? tú no eres así...-Pregunto preocupada su madre.

—Señora, ya estamos rastreando la señal de la llamada solo necesitamos que ella continúe con la llamada.-Le informo el policía.- ¿Ella puede decirnos algo del lugar en que se encuentra?

—Kai puedes decirnos algo del lugar...?

—_Mmm… espera…-Pasaron unos segundos y ella no contestaba- … No, no logro ver nada desde la ventana… aunque esa ventana me ha dado una idea._

—Kai solo quédate ahí cuando rastreen la señal iremos para allá-Dijo serio su padre.

—_No creo que tenga tanto tiempo, esos tipos están por volver, dejare el teléfono andando, escuchen lo que escuchen no hagan nada.-Dijo haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio y no se volvió a escuchar nada, hasta que se escuchó el ruido de una puerta_.

-En la habitación-

— ¿Maldito mocoso ya te dignaste a hablar?-Dijo el primer hombre entrando a la habitación.

—Sí, me gustaría decirles que sé que incluso aunque les diga el número me matarían antes de que me dejaran libre. No soy un idiota.-Dijo burlándose de ellos.

— ¿Qué te pasa niño desde cuando te crees tan genial?-Respondió.

—Desde que me di cuenta que solo son unos tristes hombres los cuales se quieren aprovechar de un simple niño.

— ¡Cállate!-Recibió un golpe haciéndolo caer con la silla.-Los que escuchaban la conversación seguían en silencio intentando reprimir su ira.

—Niño, solo dinos lo que queremos saber.-Dijo el segundo hombre.

—Bueno les diré lo que quieren saber. Yo no soy Akashi Seijuro.-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Dejando sorprendidos a los dos hombre y a todos del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿D-de que hablas si nosotros-

— ¿Creían que era él? Al menos podrían informarse un poco sobre la persona que van a secuestrar.-Los del otro lado del teléfono no entendían que ganaba haciéndolos enojar.

— ¡Maldito mocoso!-Grito el hombre golpeándola.- ¿¡Crees que puedes jugar con nosotros así!?

¡Esto no es un juego para niños!

— ¿Y qué harán ahora entonces?-Dijo haciendo una sonrisa para sí misma.

— ¡Te matare!-Dijo apuntándole con un arma.

— ¡Cálmate idiota!-Le dijo su compañero.- ¡Vayámonos a pensar que haremos, no te precipites!-Dijo llevándose a su compañero de la habitación.

-En la casa-

—…Kai estas bien…?-Pregunto su hermano preocupado.

—_Sí, ese tipo pega fuerte pero aun así logre que se fuera._

— ¿¡Que intentabas hacer provocándolos así!? ¿¡Estas demente!?

—_Trataba de sacarlos de aquí._

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—_No se cuánto tiempo tardaran en llegar ustedes aquí, y ellos por lo que veo no tardaran mucho en decidirse que hacer conmigo, por eso voy a escapar. Nos vemos~_

— ¿EH? ¡Espera Kai!

— ¿Qué está haciendo esa niña?-Dijo el policía.

—No lo sé pero puedo asegurarle que ella no es mi hermana. Ella no actúa como mi hermana, algo anda mal con esto…

**Bueeeeeno hasta aquí quedo~**

**Esa Kai es un loca xDD Pero en realidad no es ella (?) Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo~**

**Sé que este capítulo no fue como siempre pero tiene una razón en especial~**

**Cuando hay situaciones de riego "ella" sale. Solo les diré eso~**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	30. Recuerdos parte 3

**Recuerdos parte 3: No tengo miedo pero si tengo miedo.**

— ¿Qué está haciendo esa niña?-Dijo el policía.

—No lo sé pero puedo asegurarle que ella no es mi hermana. Ella no actúa como mi hermana, algo anda mal con esto…

—No me digas que "ella" ha vuelto…-Dijo con los ojos lagrimoso su madre, tanto que le había costado librar a Kai de "ella" y volvía justo en el peor momento.

— ¿A qué se refiere con "ella"?-Preguntó el policía extrañado. Los Akashi también estaban extrañados no sabían a que se refería. Los Koobuki guardaron silencio, hasta que su padre comenzó a contarles quien era "ella".

—… Cuando Kai tenía 4 años nos fuimos un mes de vacaciones a las montañas. Ella había ido a esquiar con Kazuki, un grupo de hombres y los trabajadores del lugar. Esos hombres eran secuestradores, ellos desmayaron a los trabajadores y fueron tras Kazuki y Kai los cuales estaban escapando, Kazuki llevaba a Kai encima suyo mientras corría pero se tropezó y perdió el conocimiento, cuando despertó solo vio a Kai sonriendo extrañamente y su abrigo manchado de rojo, los hombres ya no estaban solo vio un montón de nieve acumulada, cuando Ryoko y yo los vimos llegar Kazuki estaba horrorizado cargando a su hermana, cuando le preguntamos qué le había pasado solo nos respondió " "Ella" esta demente"

— ¿Kazu-chan que le paso Kai-chan?-Pregunto la madre de Seijuro.

—Ella no era Kai… ella era una demente.-Dijo Kazuki serio.-Ella era la representación a lo contrario del miedo…

-Flash back-

—_¡Kai! ¿¡Que sucedió!? ¿¡Donde se encuentran esos tipos!? ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?-Pregunto Kazuki alarmado por la ropa manchada de su hermana, ella sonrió._

— _¿Esos tipos? Ah, solo los mate~-Dijo son una sonrisa demente. Kazuki quedo en shock.-Deberías haber escuchado sus gritos de misericordia como "Detente no me mates" o "Por favor quiero vivir" eso fue tan hermoso~_

— _¿Q-que…? D-deja de bromar K-Kai n-no es divertido…-Dijo asustado Kazuki ella no era su hermana._

— _¿Me veo como si estuviera bromeando hermanito?-Dijo sonriéndole._

— _¡WA! ¡Aléjate! ¡Tú no eres mi Kai! ¡Ella no haría eso!-Le gritó asustado Kazuki._

—_No querrás hacerme enojar Oni-chan, ¿o quieres que te mate también?-Pregunto sonriendo maquiavélicamente.-… Solo bromeaba~ No los mate ¿Cómo podría hacerlo~? Solo tengo cuatro años, no podría enfrentar a cuatro hombres yo sola~ Simplemente hice que la nieve cayera desde lo alto~ Y esto fue cuando me corte buscando con que defenderme.-Dijo señalando las manchas de su abrigo._

— _¿Q-que?-Kazuki estaba asombrado._

—_Cuando te desmayaste estaba muy asustada pero luego todo ese miedo se convirtió en una diversión, no sé cómo explicarlo simplemente vi que podía salir de esto, todavía lo siento, esta sensación se siente tan bien incluso siento que podría morirme ahora mismo~ No, siento que no me importa morirme ahora, es como si todos mis miedo desaparecieran por arte de magia~-Dijo sonriendo feliz._

—_No bromees con eso.-Dijo Kazuki suspirando, dedujo que su hermana le afecto la situación y quedo un poco demente nada más._

—_Lo lamen-Kai se desmayó antes de terminar la frase._

— _¿¡KAI!?_

-Fin del flash back-

—Kai se había desmayado, cuando despertó su cuerpo estaba todo adolorido y ella estaba asustada, aun recordaba todo lo que había pasado y le dio miedo, miedo su actitud, ella nos dijo que podría hacer cualquier cosa sin importar el riesgo, a ella le asustaba esa sensación, el medico dijo que ella no tenía nada además del corte que se había echo, aun así guardo reposo unos días.

—Cuando "ella" aparecía Kai desaparecía y volvía llena de heridas y toda asustada, ella decía que no quería volver a sentir eso de nuevo, ella se encerró muchas veces pero aun así eso no la detenía. Kai estaba muy asustada, ella tenía miedo a morir.

— ¿Eso significa que Kai tiene una doble personalidad?-Pregunto el padre de Seijuro.

—Sí, Kai tiene una doble personalidad, la cual aparece cuando ella está asustada.-Respondió serio Kou.-Pero cuando "ella" aparece conlleva unos riesgos. El primero es que Kai terminara desmayada cuando "ella" se vaya, el segundo que "ella" hace cosas que dañan el cuerpo de Kai y el tercero jamás ha pasado hasta ahora pero es el más peligroso "ella" puede terminar matando a Kai…

— ¿Y como lograron hacer que "ella" no volviera a aparecer hasta ahora?-Pregunto Seijuro interesado y preocupado.

—Bueno… eso fue gracias a ti Sei-chan.-Respondió la madre de Kai dejándolo extrañado.-Le dijimos a Kai que si "ella" volvía aparecer que te no querías ser su amigo nunca más, después de ese día "ella" no volvió a aparecer. Hasta hoy.-Respondió la madre dejándolos a todos en silencio. Hasta que el policía rompió el silencio.

— ¡Los tenemos! ¡Es la calle xxx al 1320! ¡Envíen a todas las unidades!

— ¡Vámonos!-Grito el jefe a cargo de los policías.

—Iré con ustedes.-Dijo Kou parándose.

—Yo también.-Dijo Kazuki.

—… Está bien, vayámonos.

—Si escuchan algo comuníquense con nosotros.-Informo Kou antes de irse.

—Por favor que lleguen a tiempo.-Rezo la madre de Kai.

—Yo también iré, llamare a mis hombres para que vayan al lugar también.-Dijo el padre de Seijuro retirándose. En la casa solo quedaron la madre de Seijuro, él y Ryoko.

—…Señora…-La llamo Akashi.

— ¿Qué sucede Sei-chan?

—Si algo le llega a pasar a Kai yo- Antes de terminar lo que iba a decir Ryoko lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo.

—No tienes que decir nada, sé que ella estará bien, no es tu culpa Sei-chan, solo quiero que me prometas una cosa.-Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, que es.-Respondió mirándola, ella le sonrió y susurro algo al oído. Lo cual lo dejo sorprendido.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—…Si, lo prometo.

—Espero que "ella" no haga algo estúpido esta vez.-Dijo seria su madre estaba muy preocupada.

— _¡Ese maldito niño escapo_!-Escucharon desde el teléfono.

-En la habitación-

— ¿Cómo pudo? ¡La única puerta es esta y estamos en el tercer piso!

— ¡La ventana está abierta!

— ¡No pudo haber saltado desde un tercer piso y no salir herido es imposible!-Dijeron ambos asomándose por la ventana.

—Intentémoslo entonces señores~-Dijo Kai detrás suyo pegándoles una patada haciéndolos tirarse por la ventana.

—GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

—Idiotas, no lloren solo se les rompieron unas dos o tres costillas.

— _¿KAI?_-Escucho desde el teléfono.

—Oka-san~ Ya estoy fuera de peligro~ Los he tirado por la ventana~ Sabia que se asomarían~

—_Qué alivio que estés bien… tu padre, tu hermano y la policía fueron para allí._

—Oh igual ya estoy bien no se preocupa- Alguien la había agarrado desde su espalda.

—Niño, eso no se hace, llamar a escondidas.-Dijo un hombre detrás de ella.

— _¿¡KAI!? ¿¡QUE SUCEDE!?_

— ¿Un tercer hombre? ¿No eran dos?-Respondió sorprendida Kai.

— ¿Quién crees que conducía niño?

— _¿¡KAI!? _

—Ya veo…-Respondió calmada.

—No se preocupe señora, le enviare a su hijo… parte por parte.-Dijo sonriendo-Debo hacerle pagar por lo que les hizo a mis amigos.-Dijo riéndose el hombre ante el grito de la mujer. Kai no reacciono.- ¿Qué sucede niño tienes tanto miedo que no puedes hablar?

—Ha, ha, ha~-Se comenzó a reír Kai- No, solo estaba viendo como caeremos~

—Hm? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Hablo de esto!-Kai comenzó a moverse con el tipo encima hacia la ventana.

— ¿¡Espera que haces niño!? ¡Si me tiras tú también caerás!-Kai sonrió al escucharlo.

—Sí, ¿no es divertido?-Dijo arrojándose junto al hombre.

—GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

— _¿Kai…? ¿QUE SUCEDE KAI? ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!? ¿¡KAI!?-Grito su madre sin encontrar respuesta, solo escucho el ruido de una puerta abrirse.- ¿Kai…?_

**Buuuuuuuueno aquí quedamos~**

**Este capítulo también es un poco aburrido~**

**Pero descuiden el siguiente tendrá Kai x Akashi 3 Era necesario estos capítulos para eso :33**

**30 caps? Nop, este es el 28 los especiales no cuentan e.e**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~ **


	31. Recuerdos parte 4

**Recuerdos parte 4: Aceptación**

—… ¿Kai…?-Pregunto su madre el teléfono horrorizada con lo que habia escuchado.-Ella no está muerta… no, ella no puede estarlo… ¿o…si…?-Ryoko había comenzado a llorar, la madre de Seijuro la consolaba mientras que él todavía estaba atento a lo que sucedía al otro lado.

—_Escuche unos ruidos raros, ¿todo está bien vecinos?-Se le oyó hablar a un hombre anciano._

—… _Oiga ¿podría usted ayudarme…?-Se escuchó la voz de Kai débilmente._

— _¿¡Que hace colgado de la ventana joven!? ¡Usted podría caerse!-Dijo el anciano ayudándola a subir._

—_Mmm... Digamos que estaba sacando la basura~ _

— _¿Por la ventana?-Pregunto extrañado el anciano._

—_Oji-san todo está bien, vuelva a su departamento.-Dijo con una sonrisa el anciano se despidió y se marchó._

—_Esa era una basura muy molesta, aun así…-Dijo seria- Es increíble que recién haya podido salir en el último momento, no se quien está más demente si ella o yo~ Aun que somos la misma persona no logro entender porque no me dejo salir antes… Bueno, no importa, ya que salí después de tanto tiempo iré a hacer algo divertido~_

— ¡ESPERA KAI!-Grito fuertemente Ryoko desde el teléfono, llamando la atención de "Kai".

—_Oka-chan~ ¿Qué sucede~?_

— ¡DEJA DE ESTAR BROMENADO!-Le grito furiosa Ryoko.

—_Hm?_

— ¿¡Cómo fue que se te ocurrió la estúpida idea de tirarte por esa ventana que hubiera pasado si le pasaba algo a Kai!?

—_Aw~ Oka-chan se preocupa por mi~-Dijo en un tono meloso- Pero-Su voz se agravio.-Déjame decirte que yo no fui la que pensó en tirarse._

— ¿eh?

—_Cuando yo desperté ya estaba en la ventana cayendo, simplemente me agarrare por autoreflejo pero yo no fui la de la idea._

— ¿Qué…? Pero la actitud de Kai…

—_Fue actuación, fue lo único que la mantenía sin miedo, la locura. Si ella mostraba el mínimo de miedo yo parecería, pero aun así esto es peor de lo que esperaba…_

— ¿D-de que hablas…?

—_Bueno… yo no soy la única que estoy dentro de su cabeza, de hecho hay alguien más._

— ¿Ah?

—_En las situaciones en donde no se necesita fuerza, solo inteligencia ella aparece, nuestra tercer personalidad "__La deshonesta__"_

—…

—_Nosotras somos tres y a la vez una, "La pura" con habilidades especiales, "La demente" con una fuerza sin temor y "La deshonesta" el engaño, la traición, la actuación, la estrategia, la inteligencia, ella lo es todo y a la vez nada. Nosotras somos el individuo llamada "Kai"._

— ¿Q-que…?

—_Antes de que mi tiempo se termine, ¿quieres saber a lo que en verdad le tengo miedo Oka-chan? A mí mismo~-Dijo cerrando sus ojos y desfalleciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los de la sala estaban shockeados ¿Qué es lo que dijo Kai?_

—…No… no es posible… ella nunca nos dijo de algo así… entonces… ¿Quién-

— ¡_Policía levanten las manos!-Eso fue lo que se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono._

— _¡Kai!-Se escuchó a Kazuki gritar._

—…Kazuki. Ellos ya llegaron…-Dijo la madre de Kai desmayándose.

— ¡Ryoko!-Grito la madre de Seijuro agarrándola.- ¡Sei-chan ayúdame a llevarla a un hospital!-Seijuro no se movía, él estaba shockeado recordando algo que ella le dijo. "Rou-chan ¿alguna vez tuviste miedo de ti?" "Es el peor miedo que existe…"-¡Sei-chan!

— ¿Eh? ¡Sí!-Dijo ayudando a su madre a cargarla

.

.

.

Los Koobuki y los Akashi estaban en una habitación del hospital esperando a que Kai despertara. Ryoko también estaba allí, solo había sido un desmayo lo que le había sucedido. Cuando Kai comenzó abrir sus ojos ellos se le acercaron.

— ¡Kai!-Gritaron los Koobuki al mismo tiempo que abrazaban a la menor.

—Estábamos tan preocupados, ya está todo bien hija, no tienes que sentir más miedo.-Dijo su madre abrazándola fuerte.

—…No yo no estaba asustada, no tenía miedo.-Respondió calmada Kai. Sorprendiendo a todos los de la habitación.

— ¿Kai…?-Dijo su madre extrañada (No me digas que….) Pensó para ella.

—Debe ser porque estabas seguros que llegaríamos por ti.-Dijo Kazuki abrazándola.

—No, ustedes no hubieran llegado a tiempo. Yo estaría muerta en estos momentos.-Dijo lo más calmada posible.

— ¿Q-que dices Kai? Si nosotros-

—Llegaron justo cuando ya había terminado todo. Y como les dije, no, no estaba asustada. Yo sabía que estaría bien después de todo tengo el poder para salvarme a mí misma.-Dijo sonriendo con arrogancia sorprendiendo a todos dejándolos en shock.- Un poder el cual es tan impresionante, ni siquiera puedo imaginar hasta donde es su límite-Dijo observando sus manos sonriendo.-Con esto no necesito de nadie sé que puedo estar sola porque yo-

— ¡TERMINA YA CON ESTO!-Grito Ryoko abofeteándola. "Nota de la autora: Bitch slap xD".- ¿QUE ES ESO QUE NO NECESITAS A NADIE? ¿A QUE VIENE ESO? ¿EN REALIDAD QUIEN ERES TU? ¡SOLO QUIERO QUE MI HIJA ESTE DE VUELTA NO QUIERO MAS A ESOS MOUNSTROS QUE LA DAÑAN!-Le grito a Kai mientras la zamarreaba

— ¡Detente Ryoko!-Dijo Kou agarrándola.

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que me detenga Kou!? ¡Diciendo esas cosas como si no nos importara! ¡No quiero escuchar más eso! No quiero… yo... no quiero que ella se siga haciendo daño…-Dijo llorando Ryoko.

—…Lo se…-Solo dijo su marido abrazándola.

—...-"Kai" solo se quedó observando la escena en silencio y cerró los ojos desapareciendo la "ella deshonesta" Al abrirlos de vuelta se sorprendió por lo que había pasado-…¿Oka-san…?-Dijo con los ojos lagrimosos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, aunque sus tres personalidades fueran diferentes, ellas tres eran una al igual que sus recuerdos.-… otra vez… hiriendo a la gente otra vez… yo… lo siento… lamento ser un mounstro... ¡todo sería mejor si yo desapareciera!-Dijo mientras lloraba, parándose de la cama y saliendo a correr.

— ¡Kai!-Le grito Kazuki por la puerta el seguía en shock y no podía mover sus piernas.

—…Kai… yo…-Dijo su madre llorando.

—Yo no creo que ella sea un mounstro.-Dijo Seijuro parado delante de Ryoko.- ¿Usted piensa lo mismo o no? Solo quiere que ella no se siga haciendo daño pero cuando ella ve el daño que les hace a ustedes ella se siente horrible y eso la conlleva al miedo. Ustedes no quieren que "ellas" la lastimen pero ustedes se olvidan de algo. Ellas son Kai. Y al ver el rechazo de su familia sus dos personalidades se van opacando degradándose poco a poco y convirtiéndose en dos personalidades aisladas.-Dijo el Akashi menor sorprendiendo a los Koobuki.- Yo acepto a Kai como ella es y esas personalidades han salido frente a mí como una, la auténtica Kai. Yo las acepto como a una pero ¿y ustedes?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.-Yo traeré a Kai de vuelta, veo que ustedes tienen algo que pensar.-Dijo retirándose dejando a los Koobuki sorprendidos por lo que había dicho y tenía razón, ellos jamás aceptaron a Kai como una ellos solo creían que debían protegerla de sí misma. Ellos se quedaron pensando en silencio. Los dos Akashi restantes estaban sorprendidos de su hijo, él no era de muchas palabras y tampoco entendía muy bien la situación pero cuando se trató de ella, parecía como si conociera la situación como la palma de su mano. La madre de Seijuro sonrió, ella se dio cuenta en al instante de que su hijo la veía más que a una amiga para hablar de ella así y su padre pensó lo mismo que su madre pero no con una sonrisa, sino con una cara seria.

.

.

.

Kai se encontraba en un baño del hospital, donde trabó la puerta y se sentó abrazándose a si misma mientras lloraba.

— ¡Basta yo no quiero seguir lastimándolos! ¡No quiero que salgan más! ¡Solo hacemos daño! (¿Entonces quieres dejar de sentir miedo?) ¡Sí! (Entonces sino sientes miedo sentirás locura. No hay solución a esto siempre alguna de las dos saldremos es inevitable.)-Kai tenía una pelea con su propia mente-¡No! ¡Si seguimos así solo-! ("Solo" ¿Qué? Tu nos creaste y ahora somos tú, siempre fuimos tú y sabemos cómo terminara esa frase "solo seguiremos haciendo daño" pero es así hasta que tu no seas aceptada, no, hasta que "Kai" no sea aceptada completamente no podremos ser una.)-…-(Una rosa siempre tiene espinas pero a la gente no les gusta.)-…No sé qué hacer… solo Rou-chan… solo a él yo…

—"Yo" ¿Qué?-Dijo Akashi apareciendo frente a ella.

—…Rou-chan… ¿¡Rou-chan!?

—No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—Rou-chan no te acerques yo solo te hare daño.-Dijo llorando Kai.

—…-Akashi suspiro.- Dices que no me acerque pero te pones a llorar ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga?-Dijo abrazándola.

— ¿Rou-chan…?-Pregunto Kai sorprendida.

—Yo no creo que seas un mounstro. Tú eres solo Kai. Y deberías de aceptarte toda a ti.

—… Pero si lo hago… solo les causare daño…

—No, jamás podrías causarles daño siendo tú. ¿O acaso me ves a mi lastimado? ¿Entiendes mi punto? Tu eres Kai las tres son unas, la Kai que yo conozco es una demente, fuerte, sin miedo, honesta, inteligente y muy hermosa chica. ¿Por qué simplemente no te aceptas?-Kai estaba sorprendida esas palabras que ella quería oír salían de la boca de su Rou-chan, cuando las escucho un gran peso salió de encima suyo y también salieron lágrimas de sus ojos, no como las de antes, estas eran lágrimas de alegría. Ella era Kai, Koobuki Kai la mejor amiga de Akashi Seijuro, la loca, honesta y sin miedo que describió Akashi ella era… una.

—… Si… tienes razón…-Dijo sonriéndole y él le sonrió.-Volvamos… necesito pedir disculpas con mi familia y hablar sobre algo.

—Si.-Akashi observo los moretones que tenía con disgusto-Pero antes de eso.-Akashi agarro la nariz de Kai y la apretó moviéndola de un lado a otro.-No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro por mí otra vez.

—Ay, ay lo siento yo- Antes de que siguiera hablando Akashi le dio un tierno beso y la abrazo apoyando se cabeza en su hombro.-… ¿Rou-chan…?-Pregunto Kai al sentir húmedo su hombro.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer…-Fue lo único que le dijo mientras la abrazaba. (Estaba tan preocupado… Si eso volviese a ocurrir no sé qué haría… tenia tanto miedo… miedo de que ya… no pudiera abrazar este pequeño cuerpo… a que no pudiera escuchar más tus incoherencias… miedo a que ya no… estés conmigo nunca más…)- Kai…-La nombro luego de un rato mirándola a los ojos. Prométeme que no harás eso otra vez.

—… No, no puedo hacerlo.

—… ¿Por qué…?-Dijo disgustado.

—Porque en verdad amo a Rou-chan y como ya te lo había dicho daría mi vida por ti.-Dijo sinceramente sonriéndole haciéndolo sonrojar y mirándolo hacia otro lado, Akashi sonrió.

—..No vuelvas a hacerlo… o sino… no te querré mas…-Dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

—No puedo prometerlo, incluso si Rou-chan me odia, yo jamás te dejaría sufrir algún daño.-Dijo sosteniendo su mano.

—…. Volvamos, luego seguiremos con esta charla.-Dijo mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo y su sonrisa, él estaba demasiado feliz con esas palabras. Y sin más los dos niños salieron del baño tomados de las manos hacia la habitación.

Buuueeeno eso es todo por hoy~

Si se dieron cuenta, Seijuro y Kai no actúan como niños de su edad (5 años) porque fueron criados con una mente más adulta, ellos crecieron muy rápido pero juntos disfrutaban ser niños.

Ah, gracias por todos sus comentarios, las amo~ Me hace tan feliz que les guste la historia :3

Gracias en verdad, me hace muy feliz que les guste 3

Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~


	32. Especial San Valentín

**Especial día de San Valentín**

**Título: Sentimientos extraños.**

**Pareja: Generación de los milagros y Kai**

**Idea del zoo de ****Warrior Girl In Flames**** 3 yo solo escribí ella me dio la idea~**

La generación de los milagros estaba agotada descansando en unos bancos de la plaza, junto a una chica de largo cabello marrón la cual comía tranquilamente un helado.

(Que día… ¿Quién fue el idiota que se le ocurrió esta idea? Ah si ya se quien fue…)-Pensó Midorima con cara de disgusto recordando lo que había pasado unos dos días atrás.

-Hace dos días-

—Akashicchi~-Lo llamo Kise acercándose a Akashi y a Midorima que estaban juntos en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué quieres Ryota?

—Bueno~ ¿tienes planes para salir con Kaicchi en san Valentín~?

— No, ¿Por qué?

—Por nada~-Dijo y se fue dando brinquitos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?-Pregunto Midorima.-Bueno, no importa. Qué raro que Kai no tenga ningún plan contigo para este año.-Dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

— ¿Otra vez te hizo escuchar todas sus historias?-Midorima asintió y Akashi suspiro.- No, este año no me informo de nada.

—…Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Rou-chan~ Taro-chan~~~-Los llamo una alegre Kai que venía desde la dirección que se había ido Kise.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ryo-tan nos invitó a salir este catorce ¡Yay!-Dijo felizmente la niña.

— ¿"Nos"?-Pregunto Midorima.

—Sip~ Dijo que si quería que saliéramos a pasear juntos ~

—Oh, y ¿exactamente que dijo?

—No recuerdo muy bien pero dijo que primero iríamos al zoo~ Luego al mirador y luego a cenar en un restaurante~ Ah, y dijo que él lo pagara todo~ Él es muy bueno~-Dijo inocentemente mientras Midorima la veía con mala cara.

(Obviamente Kise solo la invito a salir a ella, pero ella confundió el "juntos" de tú y yo, con el "juntos" de todos nosotros. Sera mejor que le diga.)

—Kai-Antes de decirle Akashi puso su mano delante de él para que pare de hablar.

—Está bien, entonces iremos juntos, ve a avisarles a Daiki, a Tetsuya, a Atsushi y Satsuki. Pero diles que no le digan a Kise.-Dijo Akashi sonriendo con un brillo malvado encendido en sus ojos.

—Si~-Kai se fue retirando dando saltitos como Kise.

—…Akashi… ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Es obvio que Kise la invito solo a ella.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo salir todos juntos debes en cuándo? Además, ¿no será divertido arruinarle el día a Ryota?-Dijo sonriendo con maldad haciendo que Midorima suspire.

—Está bien, pero solo por ver la cara de Kise.-Dijo Midorima resignado.

.

.

.

Era viernes y solo un día faltaba para San Valentín. La generación de los milagros estaba practicando solos en el primer gimnasio.

—Ah~ No veo a que llegue mañana~

—Si~ Los dulces que venderán mañana son muy ricos~-Dijo Murasakibara con pereza.

—No lo digo por eso Murasakibaracchi~-Dijo feliz Kise.- ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado.

— ¿Qué cosa Kise-kun?-Pregunto Kuroko.

—Es que seguramente Kaicchi nos hará chocolates a todos~~~~~~~~~-Dijo completamente feliz, diciendo "Kya" "Kya" como sus fans.

—Kise detén eso das miedo.-Le dijo Aomine al ver su reacción.

—Hablando de Ai-chan ella debe estar por llegar, hoy no había actividades en su club. ¿Cierto Akashi-kun?

—Si, al parecer las chicas de esta escuela están acosando a la mayoría de los clubes y las actividades se fueron cancelando.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no hay nadie acosando aquí? Si nosotros tenemos al molesto centro de atención.-Pregunto Midorima mientras todos miraban al "molesto centro de atención" de cabellera rubia.

— ¡Eso es muy cruel! Pero es verdad hoy no vi a ninguna chica acechándome.

—Bueno eso es debido a que alguien nos ayudó a ahuyentarlas antes.-Dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo. Dejando a todos sorprendidos cuando lo leyeron.

— ¿¡"Regala"!?-Dijeron todos al unísono. "Se regala generación de los milagros" "Gana quien obtenga este collar de la chica de cabello marrón" "Podrán salir el día de San Valentín con quien ustedes quieran~" "Tiempo límite viernes a las 20 hs" "Zona segura entre clases y en el primer gimnasio del club de básquet"

— ¿Quién se hizo esto Akashicchi?-Dijo Kise molesto, él ya tenía planes para ese día.

—Fui yo. Le pedí a Satsuki que lo hiciera así no llegarían acosadoras al gimnasio.

—Akashi-kun ¿Por qué hiciste eso sin nuestro consentimiento?-Pregunto calmado Kuroko.

— ¡Es verdad Akashi! ¿¡Qué sucederá si lo consiguen!?

—No se preocupen nosotros estaremos seguros, ella no es alguien a la que puedan atrapar tan fácilmente.-Dijo sonriendo con maldad.

—Ella debe ser alguien muy buena para que Aka-chin confié tanto~

—… No me digas… ¿Akashi no lo has hecho o sí?-Dijo serio Midorima.

—Abramos la puerta y comprobémoslo.-Dijo con su sonrisa malvada. Cuando abrieron la puerta del gimnasio vieron una horda de chicas de todos los años siguiendo a una cabellera larga marrón.

— ¿¡Kai!?

— ¡Dejen de seguirme!-Dijo mientras corría.

— ¡Danos tu collar!-Kai escaló las rejas que separan la cancha de futbol y corrió sobre ellas.

—¡Waaa! ¡Sálvenme!

—¡Ven aquí!-Gritaron todas las mujeres rodeando toda la reja ella no podría bajarse en ningún lugar.- ¡La atrapamos!

— ¡La atraparon Akashicchi! ¡Hay que ir a ayudarla!-Dijo Kise pero antes de salir Akashi lo agarro.

—No se preocupen, ella ya está a salvo, pero me pregunto ¿cuánto saldrá reparar ese vidrio?-Dijo observando el ultimo vidrio de la izquierda.

— ¡No me subestimen!-Kai corrió a toda velocidad y salto sobre ellas entrando al gimnasio rompiendo el vidrio que dijo Akashi.

—…

—¡Ah! ¡Casi la agarramos! ¡Esperaremos aquí hasta que salga!-Akashi cerró la puerta.

—Esas chicas dan miedo…-Dijo Kai asustada mientras se colgaba a lo alto de una viga del gimnasio.

—Akashi… no creí que fueras a hacerlo…-Dijo Midorima mirándolo.

—Fue inevitable para nuestra paz.-Dijo sonriendo.-Ya puedes bajar Kai aquí no te perseguirán mas.-Le informo Akashi.

— ¡Akashi! ¿¡Cómo quieres que baje ella sola de allí!?-Akashi solo sonrió.

— ¡K-Kaicchi baja yo te atrapare!-Dijo Kise nervioso no sabía si la iba a atrapar.

—Ai-chan~ Solo lánzate y te atrapare~-Dijo Murasakibara levantando sus brazos.

—Hagan espacio sino quieren que les pise la cabeza~-Dijo lanzándose, Kise y Murasakibara se movían en círculos intentando atraparla. Pero Kai cayó en medio de ellos como si nada, aterrizando libremente.

—… ¿No eres humana…?-Dijo Aomine mientras la observaba.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?-Le pregunto mientras se sacaba el polvo.

—No es nada…

— ¡Rou-chan! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? Buu~ Este collar solo me trajo problemas.

—Solo te obsequie un collar, no te dije nada para engañarte.

— ¡No me tomes como una tonta!-Dijo mientras hacía berrinche.

— ¿Kai-san está bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes Kuu-chan~ Yo estoy bien~ Esas chicas son muy lentas para agarrarme.

—No, tu eres la que es demasiado rápida.-Dijo Aomine.

—Ai-chan ¿por qué llevas tu ropa de entrenamiento?

—Es que creí que habría actividades pero no había nadie, que extraño…-Dijo mientras se frotaba el mentón.

(¡Ella no sabía que no había actividades en su club!)-pensaron.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema, Kaicchi ¿harás chocolates para nosotros mañana~?

—Um? ¿Por qué?

—…Es San Valentín...

—Oh! ¿Ya es San Valentín? Me había olvidado, mmm no podré ir a comprar los ingredientes hoy... Tendré que mandar a alguien que los vaya a comprar… He~ Algunas veces Kazuki si es útil para algo~

— ¡Yay! ¡Chocolates de Kaicchi!-Dijo animado Kise.

—Mmm si quiero llegar a hacerlos a tiempo tendré que ir a casa ahora. Bueno me iré retirando chicos~ Nos vemos mañana~

—Espera Kai.

— ¿Um? ¿Qué sucede Taro-chan?

— ¿Por qué no usas la puerta trasera? Debe haber chicas aun allí.

—Oh, cierto mmm en la trasera también hay… ¡Ya se me iré por la ventana!

—… ¿Eh…?

—Nos vemos~ -Dijo Kai la que escalo por la viga y subió por la ventana que había roto anteriormente.

—…Ella no es humana…-Dijo Aomine.

—Bueno, ya que ya se fue, ¡sigamos con la práctica!-Les ordeno Akashi. Mañana será un laaargo día.

.

.

.

Kise había llegado 20 minutos antes a la puerta del Zoo estaba todo arreglado y solo quedaba esperar a que su compañera apareciera.

(Ahh~ Un día solos con Kaicchi~ ¡Bien! ¡Este día será perfecto solo ella y yo!)

—Ryo-tan~-Lo llamo Kai ella también venia arreglada (Por orden de Kazuki) y lo saludo con la mano, cuando la vio Kise se sonrojo en verdad estaba linda.

—K-Kaicchi~ Te ves muy bien~

—Gracias, Kazuki me obligo a usar esto~

(¡Gracias Kazuki-nii!)-Festejo por dentro Kise.

—Bueno, ¿entramos?-Le pregunto feliz, esa felicidad le duró poco.

— ¿Eh? Pero aun no llegaron los demás~

—… ¿EH?

— ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están! Chicos~ ¡Aquí, aquí!-Los saludaba Kai con su mano a los miembros de la generación de los milagros.

— ¿¡Qué hacen ellos aquí!?-Grito Kise al verlos.

—Oh, Ryota ¿No pensaste que te dejaría salirte con la tuya o sí?-Le pregunto Akashi con una sonrisa.

—… Adiós a mis planes…

—Y bien, ¿entramos?

—Si~

.

.

.

Ellos recorrieron muchas atracciones como los monos, los elefantes, muchos animales, todos disfrutaban del paisaje, excepto Kise el cual seguía deprimido. Luego decidieron sentarse en unos bancos frente a la zona de un león blanco.

— Chicos iré a comprar algo de tomar ¿Quién quiere?

—Paso~-Dijo Atsushi.

—Yo igual.-Comento Aomine.

—Yo estoy bien Ai-chan.

—Judo de naranja, por favor.-Dijo Kuroko.

—Agua mineral.-Le dijo Akashi mientras veía el mapa del Zoo.

—No, estoy bien.-Dijo Midorima.

—Yo… no quiero nada…-Dijo Kise desanimado.

—Mmm Ryo-tan acompáñame a comprar~

—Si…

Fueron hasta las máquinas expendedoras y Kai eligió las bebidas que les dijeron sus amigos.

—Ten.

— ¿Um? Pero yo no te pedí nada Kaicchi.

—Ya se. ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Kai seria, ella noto que Kise estaba desanimado desde hacer rato.

—No es nada.-Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—… Ryota no me gusta las mentiras y menos la gente que miente.-Dijo seria, Kise noto eso y le conto.

—…Lo que sucede Kaicchi es que quería que este día sea solo para nosotros dos…-Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kai

—… Entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste que fuéramos todos juntos?

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso!-Dijo levantando la cabeza de golpe.

—Um… entonces… yo entendí mal…?

— ¡Sí!

—… Lo siento…-Dijo deprimida

—No, perdón no quise hacerte sentir mal Kaicchi, solo que yo- Kai lo abrazo antes de que diga algo mas.- ¿¡K-Kaicchi!?-Pregunto sonrojado Kise.

—Lo siento Ryo-tan soy una tonta, es que creí que entre todos nosotros sería más divertido. Perdón. Cuando quieras salir otra vez saldremos nosotros dos, ¿si~?-Le pregunto sonriéndole tiernamente, Kise estaba sonrojado y sorprendido.

—Si… Kaicchi tu siempre te ves muy tierna~-Dijo besando su mejilla.-R-regresare primero ¿sí?-dijo sonrojado dejando a la chica atrás.

— ¿Qué te sucedió Kise? Vienes todo rojo.

—N-no es nada Aominecchi.

— ¿Y Kai?-Pregunto Midorima.

—Ah! ¡La deje allá sola!

— ¿Eres idiota?

—Igual Tetsuya había ido tras de ustedes.

— ¿EH? ¿¡Kurokocchi fue atrás nuestro!?-Pregunto nervioso Kise. (Espero que no haya visto nada…)

—Ah, ahí vine. Tetsu ¿Dónde está Kai?

—No la he visto luego de…-Dijo mirando a Kise. El cual se puso nervioso.-Luego de que se fue con Kise-kun.-Kise suspiro.

— ¿Entonces se perdió~?-Dijo Murasakibara. Akashi suspiro.

—Supuse que algo así pasaría si la dejaban sola. Bien vayamos a buscarla.-Dijo Akashi levantándose del asiento.

—¡Kyaaa!-Grito Satsuki.

— ¿Qué sucede Satsuki?-Le pregunto preocupado Aomine.

— ¡A-a-a-allí!-Dijo señalando la zona del león blanco que esta frente a ellos.

— ¿Allí?-Todos observaron la zona.

—No hay nada allí Satsuki, solo un león y una chica de largo… cabello… marrón…. ¡KAI!

—¿¡Qué hace Kaicchi en ese lugar!?-Pregunto alterado Kise.

— ¡H-hay que avisarle a los guardias!-Grito Midorima.

— ¡A-Ai-chan no te acerques al león!-Le dijo Atsushi fuera de la jaula.

— ¿Kai como entraste allí?–Pregunto Akashi serio.

—Bueno… la jaula estaba abierta y sin darme cuenta entre y cerré la puerta, luego no la pude abrir.

—…

— ¡Vayamos a buscar a los guardias!-Grito Aomine.

— ¡T-t-tranquilízate Kaicchi vendremos con los guardias!-Dijo Kise mientras corría.

—Um… está bien.-Dijo calmada

—K-k-Kai-san súbase al árbol.-Dijo pálido Kuroko.

— ¿Por qué Kuu-chan?

—E-el león…

—Um?-Cuando se dio vuelta el león blanco estaba detrás de ella.

—¡KYAAAA!-Grito Satsuki.

—Kai aléjate de él.-Le dijo Akashi en un tono nervioso.

— ¡Ai-chan ten cuidado!-Dijo preocupado Atsushi.

— ¿¡Dónde están esos dos idiota con los guardias!?-Grito Midorima.

—Um… sentado.-Le dijo Kai al enorme león blanco, el cual se negó.-Dije sentado.-El león tampoco le hizo caso esta vez.-Um… entonces me iré sino te sientas.-El león se sentó.- Waaa~ ¿Quién es un lindo león~? –Dijo frotándole la barriga al león.

—…-La generación de los milagros estaba en shock.

— ¡Los guardias no saben dónde están las llaves!-Grito Kise mientras volvía y él también quedo en shock.-… ¿Eh…?

—Mmm ¿no encuentran las llaves? Entonces dormiré un rato, Buenas noches~-Dijo Kai durmiéndose encima del león.

—…

.

.

.

—Hm... Ngh... ¿Qué quieren…? Ah, Juu-chan eres tú. ¿Ah?-El león le señalaba que estaban abriendo la jaula.-Mmm Está bien, volveré en unas semanas Juu-chan~-Dijo despidiéndose del león.

—"Juu-chan"…?-Pregunto Kise por como había llamado al león.

—Oh, es por Rou-chan, él se parece a Rou-chan~ Se cree duro pero es muy blando por dentro~-Dijo inocentemente haciendo que la generación de los milagros aguantara la risa y haciendo enojar a Akashi.

— ¡Eso no fue gracioso, casi nos matas de un susto!-Le grito Midorima pegándole en la cabeza.

—Duele~ ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

—Nos vamos de este Zoológico. Iremos a descansar a una plaza, nosotros no tuvimos la suerte de poder descansar plácidamente sobre un león.-Dijo Akashi enojado.

— ¿Lo siento…?

—Solo vamos nos.

-Actualidad-

(Luego de eso ya no tengo más ganas de ir a un Zoológico nunca más)-Pensó Midorima.

—Umm se acabó mi helado. Vamos a la tienda por mas~

—Si~-Respondió Murasakibara de inmediato.

— ¿Kuu-chan vienes?

—Está bien.

—Ya volvemos~

—Kuroko no la pierdas de vista.-Dijo Midorima serio, él no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

-Dentro de la tienda-

— ¿Um? ¿Y Atsu-chan?-Se preguntó Kai, al no ver al gigante.

—Fue por los helados de los refrigeradores grandes.

—Oh~

—Kai-san ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Kise-kun frente a la maquina expendedoras hace un rato?-Pregunto serio Kuroko.

—Oh, ¿nos viste?-Pregunto calmada, Kuroko asintió.-Nada solo le pedí perdón, al parecer malinterprete algo y cometí un error.

— ¿Y para remediarlo lo abrazas?

— ¿Eh? ¿Kuu-chan esta celoso?

—…No.

—He~ he~ estas celoso~

—Ya he dicho que no.

—Sí que lo tas~

—No, no lo estoy.-Se molestó.

—Qué lindo~-Dijo abrazándolo.-No te preocupes yo también puedo abrazar a Kuu-chan cuanto lo desee~

—…Ya te dije que no estoy celoso…

—Sí, si~ Al parecer el tsunderismo de Taro-chan es contagioso~

—… Tal vez solo un poco…-Respondió al final correspondiendo el abrazo

—He~ Lo sabía~ Bien entonces busquemos a Atsu-chan~-Dijo Kai saliendo del abrazo.

—…Kai-san.-La llamo, cuando Kai se dio vuelta le mordió la nariz.

—Auch…

—Sí, soy muy celoso.-Dijo Kuroko dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Vamos?

—…Si…-Esto ya la estaba sorprendiendo primero Kise y ahora Kuroko, este día era raro para ella.

.

.

.

Después de comprar helados ellos fueron hacia el mirador, para subir se podía utilizar las escaleras o el ascensor, Aomine estaba aburrido y decidió hacer una carrera con Kai por la escaleras ella acepto. Ella iba ganando.

— ¿Qué sucede Iki-chan? Vas muy lento.

— ¡Yo no soy el lento tu eres la que es muy rápida!

—Te equivocas~ Tu manera de moverte para correr es errónea y por eso te vuelves más lento~ Intenta moverte como yo~-Le sugirió Kai.

—Está bien.-Dijo deteniéndose y cambiando su postura, cuando se puso a correr sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y pasó a Kai en un segundo.-…

— ¡Woah! Increíble Iki-chan~ Fue mejor de lo que esperaba~-Dijo Kai llegando a su lado, é no se movía.- ¿Iki-chan?

— ¡Eso fue increíble gracias Kai!-Dijo abrazándola.

—Eh…? De nada… pero no fue algo que no hubiera echo antes…-Dijo extrañada al reciente afecto dado por Aomine.

—No, te equivocas. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que estuve practicando como correr más rápido gracias!-Dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa.

—Eh… No es nada… ¡Bueno la carrera aún no ha terminado! No creas que podrás vencerme así de fácil~

—No sería divertido si fuera así.

.

.

.

— ¡Gane~!-Dijo toda sudada Kai.

—Uff…. Si… por poco…-Dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento Aomine.

—Oh, ya están aquí.-Dijo Midorima frente a ellos.- ¿Qué son esas pintas?

—Fue culpa de la competencia~-Midorima suspiro.

—No tienes que hacer esas cosas con la ropa que llevas puesta.-Dijo mientras se sacaba su campera.-Ten, o sino pescaras un resfriado.

—Eh... gracias Taro-chan pero estoy- Cuando iba a terminar la frase paso una ráfaga de viento haciéndola temblar.- b-bien.-Dijo mientras se abrazaba.

—Solo póntela.-Dijo mientras le ponía la campera a Kai.-Listo, ahora vayamos con los demás.

—Pero ¿Taro-chan, no sentirás frio?

—Idiota, no podría dejarte pasar frio.-Dijo sonriéndole y revolviéndole el cabello. Kai se sorprendió todos la trataban de manera muy diferente ese día y ella se sentía extraña pero no sabía cómo describir su sensación. Simplemente dejo de pensar en ello y siguió a Midorima.

—Woah! Se ve muy lindo desde aquí!-Dijo Kise.- ¿Te gusta Kaicchi?

—…Bueno… me gustaría si pudiera ver algo…-Dijo Kai haciendo putitas de pie ya que no llegaba a ver.

—Mmm entonces~-Dijo Murasakibara subiéndola a sus hombros.- ¿Así si~?

—Woah que linda vista Atsu-chan~ Gracias~

—Um~

— ¡M-Murasakibaracchi ten cuidado de no tirarla!-Atsushi cuando lo escucho empezó a girar moviendo a Kai de en lado a otro.

—Wi~

—¡Ah! ¡Kaicchi!-Gritaba aterrado Kise de que Kai se pudiera caer.

—Atsushi, ten cuidado.-Le ordeno Akashi.

—Si~-Dijo parando de girar haciendo que Kise suspire de alivio.

— ¡Atsu-chan vayamos a ver por esa parte!

—Si~

—Tengan cuidado.-Les dijo Midorima mientras ellos se iban.

—Woah~ Se ve hermoso~

—Um… Ai-chan…-La nombro Atsushi haciendo que Kai incline su cabeza para ver que quería. Sorprendiéndose cuando Atsushi le beso la frente.

— ¿A-Atsu-chan? ¿Q-que fue eso?-Pregunto extrañada y nerviosa Kai.

—Um… No lo sé… solo vi que Kuro-chin hizo lo mismo y me sentí ¿celoso?-Dijo la última parte como si se la preguntara así mismo.- ¿Te molesta?-Le pregunto mirándola.

—No, solo que me tomo por sorpresa…

—Oh, está bien~-Dijo perezosamente.- ¿Ah? Aka-chin nos está llamando~

—Si…-Kai estaba entre sorprendida y asustada. Ella no lograba entender por qué todos sus amigos de repente actuaban de manera extraña ese día. (Definitivamente San Valentín es un día muy tenebroso…)

—Ya están todos aquí Akashi.-Le informo Midorima.

— ¿Qué sucede Rou-chan?

—Está anocheciendo y creo que deberíamos ir a comer, como lo había planeado Ryota.-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.-Después de todo, él pagara.

—Waaa! ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡Yo solo la había invitado a Kaicchi!-Se defendió Kise.

—Kise no seas rata, eres modelo, debes tener dinero.

— ¡Si tengo pero si costeo la cena de Murasakibaracchi quedare en quiebra!

—Um… ¿yo?-Se preguntó Atsushi el cual estaba bajando a Kai de sus hombros.

— ¿Te echas para atrás en lo que has dicho Ryota?-Dijo sonriendo con maldad.

— ¡Pero Akashicchi!-Dijo haciendo berrinche.

—Chicos no se preocupen~ Yo tenía planeado todo desde un principio~

— ¿Um?-Se preguntaron todos.

.

.

.

—Ah~ Estoy lleno~-Dijo suspirando Kise. Kai los había invitado a comer a todos a su casa y si querían podían quedarse a dormir.

— ¿Ven~? Les dije que sería una buena idea~-Dijo Kai mientras juntaba los platos llevándolos hacia la cocina.

—Ai-chan~ ¿Qué hay de postre~?-Pregunto Atsushi desde el comedor.

— ¡Ya va!-Grito desde la cocina.

— ¿Ai-chan necesitas ayuda con los postres?-Pregunto Satsuki desde el comedor.

— ¡No!-Gritaron Kise y Aomine a la par.

—No~ No se preocupen Oba-san me está ayudando a llevarlos~-Dijo entrando a la sala con enormes envoltorios con nombre poniendo cada uno enfrente de ellos.

— ¿Qué es esto Kai-san?-Pregunto Kuroko.

—Ábranlo~-Dijo felizmente, cada uno abrió el suyo y eran enormes esculturas de chocolate.

—Woah…-Dijeron todos al unísono cuando lo probaron.

— ¿Les gusta?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Ai-chan esta delicioso~-Le dijo Satsuki abrazándola. Los demás no reaccionaban solo seguían comiendo felices.

—Me alegro que les guste~ Ah, Satsu-chan ¿puedes acompañarme a buscar algo en mi alcoba?

—Si~

.

.

.

Kai luego de que estuvieran las dos en su habitación comenzó a buscar algo.

—Satsu-chan… ¿Qué significa cuando tus amigos comienzan a actuar de manera extraña frente a ti…?-Le pregunto Kai mientras buscaba, cuando Satsuki la escucho le brillaron los ojos y le agarro las manos emocionada.

— ¡Charla de chicas!-Le dijo emocionada Satsuki.

—Eh…?-Se preguntó Kai nerviosa.

— ¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame! ¿De qué manera extraña?-Le pregunto emocionada.

—emmm…. Bueno… De repente comenzaron a tratarme más afectuosamente que de costumbre…

—Kya!-Grito sonrojada Satsuki tirándose en la cama de Kai mientras gritaba en la almohada.

— ¿Satsu-chan…?

— ¡Lo que sucede es que tú les gustas Ai-chan! Y por eso son más afectivos~-Dijo felizmente.

— ¿Solo eso?-Pregunto calmada Kai.

— ¿Eh?-Dijo Satsuki confundida.

—Creí que les pasaba algo grave, bueno me alegro que estén bien.

—eh…? Creo que estas equivocada Ai-chan… Ellos no te dan el afecto de la amistad…

— ¿Ah? ¿Entonces como les gusto?-Pregunto confundida Kai.

—Bueno… veras…-Antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien toco la puerta.

—Kai, soy yo. Daiki estaba preocupado porque escucho a Satsuki gritar ¿Está todo bien?

—Si~ Pasa Rou-chan.

— ¿Y bien que sucede?-Les pregunto a las dos chicas Akashi.

—Ah, no es nada solo que-Satsuki le tapó la boca a Kai antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

—N-no es nada Akashi-kun.-Dijo Satsuki nerviosa.-Bueno Ai-chan yo bajare abajo para decirle a Dai-chan que está todo bien.-Antes de irse se le acercó al oído y le susurro. "Él afecto que recibes de una persona cuando te besa o abraza de manera amorosamente puede significar que quieres que seas su compañera por el resto de sus vidas~"-Bien, ya me voy~-Dijo Satsuki mientras se iba.

— ¿Qué sucedió?-Le preguntó Akashi pero Kai no reaccionaba.- ¿Kai?-Kai se sonrojo sorprendiendo a Akashi.

—E-eh? Ah, Rou-chan, no es nada solo estábamos buscando la cámara.-Dijo nerviosa dándose vuelta mientras seguía buscando sonrojada. Akashi se le acerco.

—Kai… no me mientas…-Dijo susurrándole en su oído.

—Wa! ¡Rou-chan no me asustes así! Eso fue- Akashi la beso antes de que siguiera hablando.

—Gracias por el chocolate… Feliz San Valentín…-Dijo mirándola a los ojos para luego besarla de vuelta e irse sin antes decir.-Solo puedes sonrojarte por mi Kai, si te veo así por alguien más lo destruiré…-Dijo cerrando la puerta al irse dejando a una Kai sonrojada y shockeada.

—… umm… entonces ¿eso significa que Rou-chan quiere compartir el resto de su vida conmigo…?-Se preguntó por lo que había dicho Satsuki, ella recordaba cada vez que Akashi la había abrazado y la había besado, por eso se sonrojo. Kai al recordar las últimas palabras que Akashi dijo antes de ir sonrió "Solo puedes sonrojarte por mi Kai".-Siempre fue por ti… y quiero que siga siéndolo…

**~Fin del especial~**

**~Extra~**

Kazuki había llegado a su casa luego de ir a la casa de su amigo.

—Es una linda mañana de domingo~ Y hoy la pasare con mi dulce ángel Kai~-Dijo feliz entrando a la sala donde vio a su lindo ángel dormir abrazada a un chico de pelo celeste y a otro de pelo violeta que la abrazaba por detrás. También había otros cuatro chicos, dos que dormían tranquilamente y otros dos que al parecer se habían dormido peleando y una chica la que dormía abrazada al joven de cabello azul que parecía estar peleando.- ¿!QUE HACEN TODOS USTEDES CON MI DULCE ANGEL!?-Grito shockeado Kazuki.

—Umm… Cállate Kazuki…-Dijo Kai entre sueños arrojándole una almohada, tirándolo al suelo y volviéndose a acostar.

—Mi dulce Kai...-Dijo llorando en el suelo Kazuki. Definitivamente ahorcaría a eso tipos.

-**Fin-**

**Bueeeeno eso fue el especial de San Valentín~ (Atrasado xD) (Mejor tarde que nunca)**

**Al final Akashi se llevó el premio mayor xD **

**También hare un especial del día blanco, pero cuando tenga ganas(? xDD**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, chao~~**


	33. Recuerdos parte 5

**Recuerdos parte 5: Lo siento**

Seijuro y Kai estaban parados frente a la puerta de la habitación, tomados de las manos.

—…-Kai permanecía dudosa para decidir entrar, estaba asustada.

— ¿Tienes miedo?-Le pregunto Akashi mirándola.

—Si… pero aunque no sepa como reaccionaran aun así me siento feliz. Feliz de ser yo misma, ya no me volveré a ocultar. Yo soy Kai. No volveré a tener miedo de estar sola.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

—… Nunca estarás sola.-Dijo besando la mano que tenía agarrada.- Yo siempre estaré contigo.-Sorprendiendo a Kai con sus palabras Akashi le sonrió y ella correspondió su sonrisa.

— ¡Yo también Rou-chan!-Dijo sonriendo y decidiendo abrir la puerta. Al ver a su familia viéndola tristemente ella apretó su agarre de la mano de Akashi pero aun así se decidió a hablar.-Yo… ¡Pido disculpas por todo lo que dije!-Dijo inclinándose de golpe sin soltar la mano de Akashi.-Yo… sé que dije muchas cosas estúpidas pero no fue mi intención herirlos. ¡Yo los amo mucho y jamás me perdonare hacerles algún daño!-Dijo comenzando a lagrimear- ¡Yo no lo volveré a hacer yo me decidí a ser solo Kai, incluso si no consigo su perdón, incluso si dejan de quererme, yo no renunciare a su amor! ¡Hice cosas muy estúpidas y lo siento pero yo solo quería ser yo misma siempre y ahora que lo soy yo… quiero que mi familia escuche lo que tengo que decir! ¡Yo soy Koobuki Kai, la única Kai y eso es algo que no cambiara!-Grito llorando aun inclinada- Sé que es muy difícil digerir esto de golpe así que solo quería que me escuchen… así tal vez algún día yo… pueda ser aceptada.-Dijo con una sonrisa soltando la mano de Akashi lentamente. Inclinada esperaba alguna respuesta de su familia. El silencio dominaba la sala y Kai cada vez estaba más nerviosa. (Entonces…. ¿no pude alcanzarlos…?-Pensó tristemente para sí, para luego sentir que alguien la agarraba entre sus brazos.

—No… tú no tienes que se la que pida perdón… nosotros estuvimos mal… Jamás intentamos comprender a la "Kai" completa, solo intentábamos ver lo que era más fácil y por eso perdónanos, sé que estuvimos mal hija, nosotros te amamos ¿Cómo no podríamos aceptarte? Tú y tu hermano son lo más maravilloso que hemos tenido yo y tu padre y no queremos perderlos. Perdónanos por no haberte notado antes Kai…-Dijo llorando su madre mientras tenía en sus brazos a Kai, la cual estaba sorprendida. Su padre y su hermano se sumaron al abrazo.

—Oka-san… Otou-san… Oni-chan…-Dijo llorando.- ¡Buaaa lo siento! ¡Estaba tan asustada de que no volvieran a quererme! ¡Yo en verdad los quiero!-Dijo llorando a cantaron.

—Sí, sí, todo está bien Kai, no llores, nosotros también te amamos.-Dijo su madre calmándola mientras lloraba con ella mientras sonreía.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unas horas de lo que había sucedido y Kai estaba sentada en su cama contándole a su familia y los Akashi lo que había pasado.

—Pero Kai-chan ¿Cómo supiste que esos hombres venían por Sei-chan?-Pregunto la madre de Seijuro.

—Mmm bueno eso… no sé cómo describirlo tía. Cuando vi a los hombres tuve como una visión sobre lo que iba a pasar, al principio me reí de eso pero luego de que vi que sacaron un arma, decidí alejar a Rou-chan del lugar.

—Ow~ ¿Kai-chan puedes ver el futuro~?

—Mmm no lo sé, no puedo hacerlo a voluntad todavía pero recuerdo que cuando me tenían atada en ese lugar pude hacer dos veces lo mismo. Aunque fue obra de mi personalidad.

—Pero ahora que son una ¿no significa que podrás usarlo a voluntad?-Dijo Seijuro mirándola.

—… Tiene sentido. Aun así ver lo que pasara le saca lo divertido al futuro.

—Bueno, aun así gracias a ese poder salvaste a mi adorado Sei-chan muchas gracias Kai-chan, no sé qué hubiera pasado si Sei-chan hubiera estado en tu lugar.

—Mmm tal vez estaría ¿muerto?-Su madre la golpeo en la cabeza cuando la escucho.

— ¡Kai! ¡No digas esas cosas!

— ¡Waaa! ¡Eso dolió bruja!

— ¿¡Quién es la bruja, enana!?

— ¡Pues tú!

—Ya verás quie-

—Señora Koobuki necesito que venga a hablar con nosotros sobre algo que encontramos en usted cuando le hicimos un chequeo cuando se desmayó.

— ¿Mm? Está bien.-Dijo Ryoko retirándose.

—Ryoko, te acompañare.-La siguió Kou.

—Kazuki ¿le pasa algo a Oka-san?-Pregunto preocupada Kai.

—No lo creo~ No te preocupes Kai~ Iré a ver qué es y luego vendré a contarte para que no estés más preocupada.

—Gracias Kazuki~-Kazuki también se fue.

— ¿Kai-chan quieren que juguemos a algo~?-Le pregunto alegre la madre de Seijuro.

—Madre será mejor que se vayan, tú tienes que volver al trabajo y padre también.-Dijo haciéndola detenerse mientras se deprimía.

—Si…-Dijo con disgusto.

—Antes de irme necesito hablar algo a solas con Kai.-Dijo al padre de Seijuro.

— ¿A solas?-Pregunto el Akashi menor no le gustaba la idea.

—Sí, claro si no les molesta.-Dijo fríamente.

—Está bien querido~ Vamos Sei-chan, busquemos a Ryoko para decirles que te iras con ellos~-Dijo la madre de Seijuro llevándoselo rápidamente. Cuando estaban afuera lo soltó.

—Madre ¿Por qué los dejaste solos?-Pregunto irritado Seijuro.

—Al parecer tu padre tenía que hablar algo importante con Kai-chan. Además~ Creo que se trata de su futuro~-Dijo felizmente su madre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto extrañado.

—Bueno~ A tu padre le agrada mucho Kai-chan y con lo que hizo hoy creo que querrá que Kai-chan y tu… Hyaaa~-Dijo sonrojada su madre.

—… Ya veo…-Dijo Akashi mientras observaba a su madre, no creía que su padre fuese así, pero si él arreglaba que Kai sea también una Akashi, estaría feliz toda su vida.

-En la habitación-

—Primero que todo, gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hijo, Kai.-Dijo respetuosamente inclinándose.

—No, no es nada, lo hice porque en verdad amo a Rou-chan.-Dijo nerviosamente Kai.

—Lo siguiente que iba decirte es que si pules tus habilidades, en un futuro ellas serán de gran ayuda. El don que posees es algo simplemente maravilloso, no lo desperdicies.

—Sí, lo sé, gracias.-Dijo respetuosamente Kai sonriéndole pero luego esa sonrisa se marchó.-Pero… en realidad no quiso hablar conmigo solo para decirme eso ¿o sí?-Dijo llamando la atención del hombre.-Es sobre Seijuro ¿verdad?

—…-El hombre la observo, ella sabía que le diría algo duro pero aun así le sonrió.- ¿Estas al tanto sobre lo que te diré?

—No exactamente pero no soy buenas noticias.-Dijo sonriendo.-Esta bien, no tiene que ser cuidadoso con el tema. Solo dígalo directamente.

—… Está bien, seré directo. Cuando volvieron vi que estaban tomados de las manos, ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente por mi hijo?-Dijo serio mirándola ella ni se inmuto y respondió sinceramente.

—Yo lo amo.

— ¿Sabes qué clase de sentimientos tiene él hacia ti?

—No, pero no es necesario saberlos. Yo solo quiero estar a su lado, incluso sino soy su persona especial.-Respondió mirándolo.

—Entonces en realidad si sabes lo que te diré.

—Si… yo no puedo estar más con Seijuro ¿verdad Akashi-san?-El hombre asintió.-…Siempre lo supe… pero sé que usted me hubiera elegido a mi como alguna de sus opciones ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Paso algo que sacara de esas opciones?

—… Sí. Kai hoy me entere al ver los resultados que…-Lo que dijo el Akashi mayor sorprendió a Kai.

—… ¿eso es verdad…?-Respondió temblando.

—Me temo que sí. Lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que mi hijo pase por un gran dolor como ese.-Dijo serio pero con una mirada que denotaba tristeza.

—…Entiendo… pero… Seijuro todavía no tiene edad para casarse… cuando el momento llegue… yo me alejare… no se preocupe… él seguramente encontrara a alguien que lo hará muy feliz.-Dijo sonriéndole forzosamente mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de sus ojos. El Akashi mayor se acercó y puso una mano en la cabeza de Kai.

—…Lo siento…-Dijo y luego se retiró. Kai aún mantenía esa sonrisa forzada mientras las lágrimas salían una tras otra, ella sabía que en algún momento perdería a sus dos cosas más importantes pero, jamás pensó que sería tan rápido…

**Bueeno hasta aquí quedo~**

**Luego de las buenas noticias siempre llegan las malas, lo siento no me odien~**

**Pobre Seijuro al final ella no será una "Akashi" a menos que… xDD**

**PD: ¡Yeah 30 caps!**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


	34. Recuerdos parte 6

**Recuerdos parte 6: El dolor de perderlos**

Seijuro y su madre estaban esperando a los Koobuki fuera de la habitación en donde se encontraban, al parecer algo grave estaba pasando dentro y decidieron no interrumpir.

— ¿Algo anda mal con Ryoko…?-Se preguntó preocupada la mujer.

—…Cuando llegamos los doctores al ver el primer resultado de su chequeo comenzaron a hacerle más estudios debe ser que encontraron algo mal en ella.-Dijo el menor serio.

—Ryoko…-Pronuncio preocupada su madre, después de todo eran las mejores amigas.

—…-El niño solo observaba en silencio hasta que vio a su padre pasar.- ¿Padre?-Dijo Seijuro viéndolo salir con una mirada triste, dura y seria.

—Querido…-Dijo su esposa llamándolo. Él se acercó al lugar, los dos notaron la tristeza en su mirada aunque la disimulaba.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Kai?-Pregunto Seijuro preocupado, algo no iba bien.

—... Solo hablamos.-Dijo serio.

—…Ya veo…-Akashi se bajó de su asiento y se comenzó a dirigir al cuarto de la chica, él sabía que su padre no le diría nada de lo que hablo con Kai y también estaba preocupado por ella.

—Seijuro.-Lo llamo su padre haciéndolo darse vuelta.-… Sera mejor que no vayas…-Dijo su padre sorprendiéndolo, el niño no le hizo caso y siguió su camino todavía más rápido, él ya sabía que algo malo sucedía.

—Querido… ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Kai-chan?-Le pregunto su mujer ahora ella preocupada.

—…La vida de esa familia está rodeada de desgracias…-Dijo mirando al cielo que se veía desde la ventana.-…Yo le dije que ya no estaría con Seijuro en un futuro…-Dijo al final mirando a los ojos de su esposa la cual estaba en shock.

—… ¿Por qué… en un momento así…?-Dijo lagrimeando.

—…Es mejor ahora… así ella ya no volverá a hacer lo que hizo hoy… después de todo ella es como mi hija y no quiero que se hagan más daño ellos los unos a los otros…-Dijo tomando las manos de su mujer, ella noto que les temblaban y lo abrazo.

(Debe haber sido muy duro… decir esas palabras frente a ella… y aun más para ella oírlas… lo siento… Kai-chan…)

Akashi se encontraba en frente de la habitación, abrió la puerta y vio a Kai sentada en su cama, mirando el cielo por la ventana con la mirada ida.

—Kai…-La llamo Akashi. Esta lo miro y sonrió.

—Rou-chan~ ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo alegremente como siempre. Sorprendiéndolo a Akashi.

—… Quería saber que te dijo mi padre.-Akashi fue directo al punto.

— ¿Akashi-san? Él solo me dio las gracias y me hablo un poco sobre planes en el futuro.-Dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando.

—…Si es así, ¿por qué me dijo que sería mejor que no viniese aquí?-Le pregunto serio, él no veía que ella le estuviese mintiendo pero algo no andaba bien.

—Ah, eso. Puede ser que me entere de una noticia no muy agradable.-Dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto serio mirándola a la niña, la cual lo miro fijamente a los ojos recordando lo que su padre le había dicho.

"Kai hoy me entere al ver los resultados que tu madre posee una enfermedad, la cual es incurable. Lo vi en los resultados de los análisis que le hicieron cuando se desmayó, al parecer ya la tenía desde mucho antes pero jamás se dio cuenta, esa enfermedad tarde o temprano puede terminar con su vida y me temo que es hereditaria. Es una enfermedad que solo se registra en mujeres y si llega a ser el caso de que tú la poseas… puedes morir joven. Si cuando tu mueres estas con mi hijo el sufrirá un inmenso dolor, mi hijo te ama, lo puedo notar en su mirada pero él no podría aguantar que la persona que más ama le fuese arrebatada a una corta edad. Sé que es muy difícil para ti aceptar esto pero comprende estoy haciendo esto por mi hijo, él encontrara a otra mujer y seguirá su vida. Yo no quiero hacer esto pero soy su padre y debo protegerlo, Kai yo te veo como a una hija y por eso también quiero que te alejes de Seijuro. Él llevara todo el peso de nuestra familia en sus hombros y aunque quiera estar contigo no podrá porque tendrá responsabilidades que atender y te descuidara como yo lo hago con él y su madre, por eso quiero que te alejes, no solo por él sino también por ti, no se cuánto tiempo vivirás y no puedes desperdiciarlo la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Quiero que encuentres a alguien que vele por ti y no que te abandone por sus responsabilidades. Kai, cuando nacieron tu y Seijuro, estaba arreglado entre tu padre y yo que si en un futuro ustedes decidían casarse lo harían pero no puedo dejar que ni mi hijo ni tu vivan un futuro en el que ninguno de los dos será feliz. Amo a mi hijo y quiero que él sea feliz y quiero que tú lo seas por eso abandona ya tus sentimientos y se libre. Sé que eres todavía una niña y todavía no entiendes perfectamente todo esto pero debía hablar contigo y lo que sucedió hoy hizo que decidiera esto. Lo lamento."

(Solo podía ver su rostro con lamentación… fue muy duro… tuve que decirle que todo iba a estar bien… entendí perfectamente todo lo que dijo… pero duele ¿por qué? ¿Por qué debo perder lo que ms amo? Mi madre… Seijuro… todo se está derrumbando poco a poco… yo… ¿Qué debo hacer….? No lo sé… pero es una cosa… no dejare que él me sepa esto. Seijuro debe seguir adelante, por los dos. Porque yo en verdad… lo amo demasiado… y jamás me permitiré que él no sea feliz…)

—Rou-chan…-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza haciendo una pausa y luego tomando aire para seguir.-Oka-san tiene una enfermedad que es incurable. Ella puede morir… yo no sé qué hare… no quiero perderla… no quiero que todo se derrumbe… yo no quiero perder… (Yo no quiero perderlos…)-Dijo llorando frente a Akashi, él solo la abrazo y la dejo llorar tranquila.

—No puedo prometerte que todo estará bien Kai… pero te prometo que jamás te abandonare… La tía es muy fuerte y no se dejara vencer por una enfermedad tan fácil, así que se fuerte por los dos…-Dijo abrazándola más fuerte Kai cuando lo escucho los separo de golpe haciendo que Akashi quede sorprendido.-…Kai…?

—… Si… tienes razón Rou-chan… Oka-san es muy fuerte… no se dejaría vencer por una enfermedad…-Dijo tomando la mano de Akashi y poniéndola en su mejilla.-Gracias… Te amo Seijuro…-Akashi se sorprendió al oír eso. Ella jamás lo llamaba por su nombre si no fuera algo serio y la manera en que lo dijo no fue como la de siempre fue con tristeza y dolor en sus palabras con una sonrisa que parecía forzada.-…Tú me amas…?-Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, hablando con la voz llena de dolor otra vez como si fuera al romperse de un momento a otro. Seijuro no sabía que responder.-… Solo bromeaba~ No estés tan serio~ Solo quería jugar un poco~-Dijo con su voz alegre de siempre.-Gracias por animarme Rou-chan, tienes razón Oka-san estará bien~-Tengo sueño… me iré a dormir… despiértame cuando ellos lleguen~ Le diré a Oka-san que todo estará bien~-Dijo apoyando la cabeza en su almohada mientras sostenía la mano de Akashi. Se puso a dormir tranquilamente mientras algunas lágrimas aún quedaban.

—…Kai…-La llamo al fin el muchacho. Ella no respondió.-…En verdad te dormiste…-Suspiro-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca. Kai, te amo.-Dijo besando sus labios tiernamente, para luego besar la mano que tenía agarrada, saliendo lentamente del agarre y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta volviendo con su madre la cual necesitaría apoyo luego de recibir la noticia. Él estaba intranquilo, algo pasaba con la niña pero ella no quiso decirle, decidió esperar el momento en que ella le quisiera hablar sobre la otra cosa que la deprimía, sabía que su padre le había dicho algo mas pero no quiso hacerla sentir incomoda, solo siguió con su camino cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás suyo, donde cierta niña en realidad no dormía.

—…Tarde… tan tarde… si tan solo lo hubiera sabido un poco antes… ¿Qué hubiera cambiado entre nosotros Seijuro? Pero… ya no puedo lamentarme… Mi mundo en cualquier momento se derrumbara y debo ser fuerte desde ahora apreciare cada momento que pasemos juntos… madre, Seijuro… los amo… y no… quiero perderlos…-Dijo quebrándose al final llorando sin cesar ocultando su cara contra la almohada preguntándose "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo bueno lo destruye algo malo?" "¿Por qué a mi madre…?" "¿Por qué simplemente no solo a mi…?" "Si hoy no hubiese sucedido esto… ¿Qué sería de mi ahora…?" "¿Sería feliz…?" "Que alguien me diga… ¿Qué es la felicidad…?"

**Buueno hasta aquí quedo~**

**Todos me odiaran por hacerla tan triste la historia :c Pero es necesario porque si(?**

**No se preocupen la historia tendrá un final feliz…creo… XDD**

**Aun así creo que cambiare mi manera de actualizar porque me cuesta un poquito escribir todos los días pero no lo sé tal vez si tal vez no, bueno ya veré luego~**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao. **


	35. Recuerdos parte 7

**Recuerdos parte 7=El anhelo de un "Te amo"**

Pasaron seis meses luego de la noticia sobre la enfermedad de Ryoko. Hicieron muchos exámenes con ella y Kai hasta que por fin lograron encontrar una cura provisoria a la enfermedad. Inyecciones cada vez que sentía síntomas de malestar por el mínimo que sea la mantenían fuerte y saludable a Ryoko. Los Koobuki estaban preocupados por la salud de las dos mujeres. Kai no mostraba ningún síntoma de la enfermedad pero en los análisis mostraba que la enfermedad seguía allí, eso preocupaba a la familia pero Kai simplemente les decía que todo estaba bien esa enfermedad está controlada y no pasaría nada que los alejara. Los años fueron pasando y todo parecía andar bien pero Ryoko sufría ligeros desmayos y malestares que las inyecciones no curaban pero ella mantuvo todo en secreto jamás dijo una palabra de lo que le sucedía para no alterar a su familia ella los amaba mucho y no querría que ellos vivieran con preocupación cada momento del día. Ella pensaba cada día lo que le había dicho el medico a ella una vez "Lamentablemente señora esta enfermedad no será curada con unas simples inyecciones estas solo la calmaran por unos años, la medicina moderna no encontró una cura todavía a esta enfermedad ya que rara vez aparece, me temo que solo le quedan unos cinco años más de vida si no llega a encontrarse una cura. Pero aunque la encontremos a tiempo solo funcionaria en su hija ya que es joven y la enfermedad no ha avanzado tanto pero en usted me temo que las probabilidades de que pueda salvarse son nulas." Desde ese día mantuvo eso en secreto y disfruto cada momento con su familia, salía todos los fines de semana con Kai y la obligaba a usar diferentes estilos de ropa o accesorios extraños. Ella se quejaba pero al ver la sonrisa de su madre jamás se negó.

Kai ya tenía 9 años y su madre había decidido llevarla a un lugar especial.

— ¡Apúrate Oka-san o sino llegaremos tarde!-Le gritaba emocionada Kai correteando por todos lados.

— ¡Ya llegamos no hagas tanto escándalo Kai!-Le informo Ryoko a su hija frente a una tienda de vestidos de novia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la pastelería? Dijiste que teníamos que retirar el pastel a las 12 pm. Esto no es una pastelería.-Dijo haciendo puchero al final.

—Es obvio que no vamos a una pastelería venimos a comprar un vestido para ti.

—Otra vez con las vestimentas raras. ¿No te alcanzo con hacerme vestir de princesa toda una semana? No entiendo tus raras ideas.-Dijo quejándose.

—Eso fue porque no llegue a tiempo para tu acto en el colegio así que quería verte con tu disfraz~ Además este vestido solo lo usaras una sola vez no te preocupes~-Dijo feliz su madre entrando con Kai al lugar.

— ¿Para qué comprar algo que solo usare una vez?-Dijo quejándose en voz baja.

—Ryoko-san bienvenida.-Saludo la recepcionista.- ¿Llego para su cita de las 12?

—Si aquí traje a la novia.-Dijo feliz mostrando a Kai que se encontraba comiendo una barra de chocolate sin prestar atención.-Kai cuida tus modales y presta atención.-Amenazo su madre al ver que no prestaba atención haciendo atragantarse con el chocolate por la sorpresa.

—Aghgg ¿Qué quieres? Hm? ¿Por qué esas señoras me están observando mientras se acercan con esas cintas para medir…?-Dijo un poco asustada por la sonrisa de su madre.

—Tiene una hermosa figura y un excelente cuerpo~-Dijo la recepcionista.

—Claro que si después de todo es mi hija~-Dijo divertida Ryoko.-Kai no te muevas esas señoras tomaran tus medidas y luego te probaremos muchas cosas distintas~-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿E-eh? ¿P-por qué ma-madre?-Dijo asustada con la sonrisa de su madre, la cual solo la ensancho más.

—Para prepararte para tu boda obvio~

—Gyaaaaa!-Grito Kai cuando las mujeres se le abalanzaron encima midiendo todo su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes cariño nosotras te haremos un vestido hermoso~

— ¡No! ¡No más vestidos!-Chillo Kai mientras la median ella definitivamente comenzó a odiar los vestidos ya que su madre le hacía poner todos los días uno nuevo.

—Fu fu~ ella nunca cambia.-Reía la recepcionista.

—No, sigue siendo igual de testaruda como siempre.-Respondió Ryoko mientras reía.

— ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

—Akashi Seijuro-chan obviamente~-Dijo feliz su madre.

—Woah jamás creí que ese día llegaría pero ¿no crees que es un poco pronto?

—Hmmm? Ah, no. Este vestido será para un tiempo futuro. Cuando ellos dos decidan casarse.-Dijo mirando a su hija con amor.

—Pero ¿Por qué comprarlo ahora?-Pregunto extrañada la recepcionista.

—Al menos quería ver su vestido ya que no estaré en la boda.-Dijo con una mirada de tristeza.

— ¿Ryoko-san?

—Bueno~ Eso ya no importa tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer~-Dijo cambiando su ánimo de repente. (Nota de la Autora=Ahora sabemos de quien heredo esos cambios repentinos de ánimo.)

-En la tarde-

—Que les vaya bien~ Su vestido estará listo muy pronto.-Saludaron las chicas de la tienda de vestidos.

—Nos vemos~-Saludo completamente feliz Ryoko.

—Si…-Murmuro Kai agotada, si tan solo no le hubieran hecho probar más de 100 vestidos no estaría tan cansada.-Oka-san ¿Por qué esa maldita necesidad de comprarme un vestido de novia? Después de todo no me entrara cuando llegue el momento.

—He~ Obviamente lo mande hacer más grande para que se acomode a tu figura cuando crezcas.

—Aun así, ¿por qué uno de novia? Que yo recuerde no me voy a casar con nadie.-Dijo desinteresada mientras caminaba estirándose.

— ¿De qué hablas? Tú y Sei-chan obviamente se casaran en un futuro~-Al escuchar eso Kai se detuvo y su mirada su endureció.-Después de todo ustedes dos se-

—Madre…-La llamo Kai sorprendiendo a Ryoko.

—… ¿Kai….Que sucede…?-Dijo al ver la mirada apagada de su hija, aquella mirada tan cálida ahora esta tan fría.

—Yo… no me casare con Seijuro.-Dijo seria.

—… ¿De qué hablas…?-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Siempre decías que tú y él se casarías y muchas cosas más… ¿Por qué de repente-

—No. Yo definitivamente no puedo casarme con él. No es de repente… Es una decisión que ya había tomado desde hace un tiempo.-Dijo sorprendiendo a Ryoko haciendo que su sonrisa se desvanezca.

—… ¿Por qué…? ¿...Ya no lo amas…?-Kai la miro y le sonrió con tristeza haciendo estremecer el corazón de Ryoko con esa sonrisa que solo demostraba tristeza y dolor.

—Yo amo a Seijuro. Él es mi persona especial y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

—Entonces-

—Pero. Yo no lo hare. Porque en nuestro futuro vi dolor… lo vi a él sufriendo… tomado de mi mano llorando… mientras que yo solo lo podía ver… no podía ni siquiera calmar su dolor… y la causa de ese dolor era yo… Prometí no volver a usar mis ojos y ver el futuro ya que sería muy aburrido pero cuando supe que encontraron una cura para nuestra enfermedad quise ver qué pasaría si yo y él estuviéramos juntos… Aun me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… No existe un futuro para mi Oka-san… yo solo quiero vivir el presente feliz.-Dijo sonriéndole a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Ryoko corrió y la abrazó mientras lloraba. A ella le dolía ver a su hija así.

Cuando llegaron a casa encontraron un Kazuki molesto con un Seijuro tranquilo que tomaba té.

— ¿Rou-chan que haces aquí?-Pregunto Kai extrañada se suponía que hoy el estaría con su padre en la oficina.

—… Que extraño… hoy no hay vestido…-Dijo mientras la observaba.

—No evites mi pregunta.-Dijo medio molesta.

—Mi adorable ángel Kai-chan ven a los brazos de tu lindo hermanito~-Dijo Kazuki saltando para abrazar a Kai, la cual se corrió y lo dejo caer.

—Oka-san llévate a Kazuki de aquí.-Dijo Kai mientras pisaba su cara.

—He~ No peleen así~ Buenas tardes Sei-chan.-Saludo Ryoko.

—Buenas tardes Ryoko-san.-Respondió cortésmente el niño.

— ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames "tía"?-Respondió animada.

—Lo siento, tía.-Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—No hay problema~ Ven Kazuki ayúdame a guardar estas cosas y deja de molestar.-Dijo su madre mientras lo arrastraba de su pie.

— ¡Espera Oka-chan! ¡Oye enano si tocas a mi ángel te arrepentirás!-Le grito Kazuki.

—No te preocupes yo la cuidare por ti "Oni-san"-Respondió con una sonrisa desafiante

—¡No me llames así, enano!

—Ya cállate Kazuki y vamos.-Dijo llevándoselo Ryoko.

—Kazuki es un idiota.-Dijo mientras escuchaba como se quejaba a lo lejos.-No respondiste mi pregunta Rou-chan~ ¿Sera que estabas tan emocionado de verme que saliste antes~?-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

—Padre tenía unos asuntos que resolver y me fui antes para no molestar.-Respondió tranquilo mientras tomaba su té.

— ¿Ósea que te echaron y me buscas como reemplazo? Buuu~ Eso es cruel Rou-chan~ Pero te quiero~-Dijo abrazándolo mas.

—Kai, tú no eres un reemplazo, no pienses así.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza. Noto que los ojos de Kai estaban un poco rojos.- ¿Kai, estuviste llorando?-Dijo tomándola por sorpresa, Kai se alejó de repente.

— ¿…Por qué lo dices?

—Tus ojos están rojos.

—No es nada Rou-chan~-Dijo abrazándolo.

—No me mientas Kai.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos, Kai le sonrió.

—Rou-chan te quiero.-Dijo tomando su mano y besándola. Haciendo sonrojarse un poco por la sorpresa pero también tuvo un sentimiento de vacío.-Iré a traer galletas ya vengo~-Dijo retirándose de la sala.

Él no sabía por qué sintió ese vacío al escuchar sus palabras, hasta dio con el problema ese "te quiero" ella nunca lo había dicho hacia él y si lo había hecho sonaba como un "te amo" pero esas palabras fueron como un puñal que dejaron un vacío. Luego entro en cuenta de porque eso le preocupaba tanto. Siempre supo que las palabras de Kai eran con amor pero él quería más, quería escuchar un "te amo" de esos labios, pero ¿desde cuando anhelaba tanto escuchar esas palabras? Escucharlas era un hábito para él ¿por qué de repente ella dijo eso? No lo entendía, él sabía que la amaba pero jamás le había sucedido algo así. Tampoco entendió porque de repente quería besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Esa sonrisa en su rostro le parecía tan dolorosa no entendía el por qué. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella había dormido en su casa? O ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pasaba horas escuchando todo lo que ella le decía y dándole sus opiniones? ¿Desde cuándo empezó a aparecer ese vacío? ¿Desde cuándo Kai se alejaba poco a poco de él? Esas fueron todas las preguntas que le pasaban por la mente en ese momento hasta que ella volvió de nuevo a la sala y se sentó al lado suyo.

—Oka-san me dio estas galletas~-Dijo con su tono alegre.

—Kai…-La llamo, para cuando ella se do vuelta ya estaba atrapada entre sus brazos fuertemente.

— ¿…Rou-chan…?

—…Kai… ¿…por qué te estas alejando de mi…?-Eso sorprendió a Kai. No sabía que responder.-… duele… siento un vacío… creí que me prometiste nunca abandonarme… ¿…fue mentira…? ¿... Ya no me amas… Kai…?-Pregunto mirándola a los ojos con tristeza. A Kai le dolía eso estremeció su corazón, ella debía alejarse, lo tenía que hacer pero… al verlo así… ella simplemente no resistió alejarse y besó los labios de Seijuro. Mientras correspondía su abrazo, dejando algunas lágrimas caer. Luego se separó lentamente de él.

—…No… yo no puedo… Rou-chan… jamás te dejare solo… jamás te dejare de amar… Yo soy solo tuya… y no quiero que te sientas así por mí… Siempre estaré a tu lado así que por favor… no… vuelvas a sentirte así... yo llenare todos tus vacíos, Seijuro.-Akashi observaba sus hermosos ojos los cuales tenían lágrimas en él, aun así a su vista seguían siendo hermosos. Al terminar de escuchar sus palabras sonrió y pronuncio "aun no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Me amas?" Él quería escuchar esas palabras salir de su perfectos labios, anhelaba tanto esas palabras.-Seijuro… Te amo…-Al escucharla su corazón se estremeció y sonrió plenamente mientras tomaba su barbilla y besaba tiernamente sus labios.

—No lo olvides… Jamás… Kai…-Dijo en un susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba y ella correspondía el abrazo.

Ryoko observaba la tierna escena desde la puerta de la sala. Ella lo sabía la única persona que más quería Kai era Seijuro y le dolía ver a su hija intentando salir de esos sentimientos que solo la atrapaban más y más. Se retiró de lugar y evito que Kazuki fuese para allá. Ella respetaría la decisión de su hija de querer alejarse pero por ahora solo quería ver como su hija era feliz en el presente. El futuro traería desgracias una tras otra pero ella confía en que Seijuro no la dejara escapar y la hará feliz.

**Actualización suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper atrasada es que me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones y fueron de lo mejor (mentira) Fueron horribles TToTT pero bue, perdonen por no actualizar antes ;-;**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Muy meloso? ¿Muy triste(no lo creo)?¿ Muy poco Akashi (Okno XD)?**

**No piensen mal en lo de "duerme en mi casa" Son amigos de la infancia duermen desde pequeños juntos~**

**PD: El Akashi de mi imaginación antes del ejem… "cambio" es un tanto pasivo y tiene sus toques de picante(? Con Kai es bondadoso(? El punto es que no es el psicópata que todos conocemos (aun xD)**

**Manga de esta semana me dolió ver lo que hizo Akashi ;-; ¡Pero sé que se arrepentirá! Espero...;-;**

**Coméntenme si les gusto. Chao, Chao~~**


End file.
